L'ombre d'un destin
by virgulesama
Summary: La vie de Laguna, sa rencontre avec ses amis Kyros et Ward pendant la guerre entre Galbadia et Esthar bien avant l'arrivée de Squall et ses amis. Et derriére cette histoire, une ombre qui veille sur lui pour l'avenir de ce monde
1. Chapter 1

L'ombre d'un destin

La jeune femme observa le jeune soldat qui partait à toute vitesse vers la caserne en se frayant un chemin dans la foule . Ainsi , c'était cet homme pensa-t-elle qui préparait le destin . Avec son air se souciant seulement de ne pas être en retard , elle eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la bonne personne . Elle le regarda attentivement . Sa chevelure sombre et ses yeux aigue-marine correspondaient bien à la description du guerrier annoncé . Mais pourtant , un véritable guerrier ne se battait pas avec une arme de lâche telle une mitrailleuse . Où était donc l'erreur ? Cet homme était-il celui qu'on avait annoncé ? Elle le suivit quelque instant , attentive à la moindre confirmation . Il arriva à la caserne .  
- Alors , Laguna , encore en retard . C'est pas avec des soldats comme toi que l'on va gagner cette guerre .  
Laguna . Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée . C'était cet homme qu'elle devait protéger . C'était cet homme qui allait préparer le futur de cette planète . Ayant enfin dissipé tous ses doutes , elle disparut au milieu de la rue dans une douce lueur blanche .

Du temps , le danger viendra .  
Funeste sera leur avenir .  
Funeste , est le devenir  
De cet homme qui se sacrifiera

Dans l'ombre des élus , il restera .  
Guerrier à l'âme pure  
Protèges ce qui sera ton futur .  
La vie , de toi dépendra .

Prophétie des Cétras .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Ces routes qui nous rapprochent et qui nous séparent

- Alors , Laguna , encore en retard . C'est pas avec des soldats comme toi que l'on va gagner cette guerre .  
Il préféra ne pas répondre au soldat de garde . Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à se retrouver dans une si grande ville comme Galbadia City . Le soldat était seulement jaloux de lui car il venait d'être promu chef et pas un autre . Pourtant , il reconnaissait que cela ne l'enchantait guère de monter en grade et d'avoir des hommes sous sa responsabilité . Il n'aimait pas commander les autres . Il préférait les regarder comme ses amis et faire la fête ensemble plutôt que de diriger .  
Il se rappela avec un sourire la bonne ambiance de son ancienne troupe . L'écrivain qu'on l'avait surnommé . Oui , c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu être s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre .

Village de Loréna deux ans plus tôt :  
Un village sur la côte ouest de Galbadia . Il faisait bon y vivre . Il se rappellerait toujours le bonheur de son enfance dans ce village de pêcheur . Une enfance heureuse qu'il devait à une personne qui avait toujours de bons conseils à donner .  
- Laguna , que faisais-tu ? le gronda sa grand-mère . Je t'ai attendu toute la journée . Encore dans ton arbre à rêver de voyage . Laisses tomber . Ce n'est pas d'écrivain que l'on a besoin d'aujourd'hui .  
- Grand-mère , je ne suis plus un enfant . J'ai 24 ans .  
- Et pas de petite amie répliqua celle-ci sur un ton indulgent . Oh , Laguna , tu es un garçon bien . J'aimerais tant que tu te trouves une femme et que tu t'installes .  
Elle l'invita à entrer dans sa maison . Il avait toujours respecté et adoré cette vieille femme qui pouvait paraître un peu bourrue mais qui cachait une grande générosité . Il ne se souvenait pas de ses parents , seulement de sa grand-mère et de son grand-père qui était décédé alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans .  
- Tu sais , grand-mère , il serait peut-être temps de partir d'ici . D'abord , il manque d'activité dans ce village . On s'ennuie . Et , en plus , avec la guerre qui va arriver et que ...  
- Les malheurs n'arrivent que si on en parle , Laguna . Rappelles-toi de cela . Mais il est vrai que malgré ce vieux dicton , la guerre va arriver . Je suis comme ces vieux proverbes . Je suis dépassée . Tiens , et si au lieu de devenir écrivain , tu ne deviendrais pas soldat ? On en aura besoin bientôt . Et si tu ne veux pas rester ici , autant que tu partes pour protéger ce qui reste derrière toi .  
- Qui est le plus sombre de nous deux aujourd'hui ? D'habitude , tu es toujours la première à me dire qu'il faut garder confiance et ...  
- Sourire à la vie quelque soit ses ennuis acheva-t-elle . Et je maintiens cette position . Même si tu as des ennuis , il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses .  
Il était reparti le même après-midi pour monter dans son arbre favori . Il fit la grimace lorsqu'une branche céda et qu'il dût reprendre son ascension . Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi maladroit . Enfin , il atteignit les dernières branches . Il sortit son cahier et son stylo . Devenir écrivain . Qui sait , un jour , il réussirait peut-être à publier le récit de ses voyages . Les voyages . Il n'avait jamais voyagé , trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa grand-mère. Mais un jour , il réaliserait son rêve . Finalement , il s'endormit avec ces douces pensées à l'esprit . Voyager , écrire . Un jour , oui , un jour , il y arriverait . Il ferait le tour de la planète , raconterait son expérience . Il ferait rêver les autres de par ses voyages cette fois . Ce n'est pas lui cette fois qui rêverait de lointaines contrées en lisant les articles des grands voyageurs .  
Ce n'est que tard dans l'après-midi qu'il se réveilla . Des détonations lui parvenaient . Des cris . Il regarda autours de lui . Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel bleu . C'était l'une de ces après-midi où on n'avait rien à faire si ce n'était se reposer pour ne pas sentir la lourdeur de la chaleur dans l'air . La chaleur . Il regarda la fumée qu'il pouvait distinguer à travers les branches . Le village , le village était attaqué !  
Une seule pensée l'habita .  
- Grand-mère .  
Il descendit en vitesse de son arbre pour courir vers le village . Pas à un seul moment , il n'eut une quelconque hésitation . Il courut le plus vite possible . Pourtant , on ne l'avait pas repéré . Il aurait pu rester caché dans son arbre en attendant que les combats cessent . Il eut la pensée ironique de se dire qu'il ne savait même pas se battre alors qu'il courait en direction du lieu de combats .  
- Laguna , pars , lui répondit une voix derrière lui . Les esthariens attaquent le village. On ne peut rien contre eux .  
Il regarda celui qui l'avait appelé . C'était les voisins de sa grand-mère . Ils avaient des sacs sur le dos . Tout ce qu'il restait de leur vie au village des pêcheurs de Loréna . Et ils fuyaient désormais cette vie , ce village . D'autres personnes fuyaient qu'il connaissait plus ou moins de vue . Mais il était le seul à aller dans la direction du village . Il lisait l'incrédulité sur certains . D'autres personnes ne faisaient même pas attention au jeune homme trop préoccupé à courir le plus point possible . L'odeur de brûler lui parvenait nettement et certaines étincelles se distinguaient à travers la végétation . Par contre , elle n'étouffait pas les bruits métalliques des armes ou les bruits plus inquiétants et plus humains de pleurs et d'agonie .  
- Désolé , mais grand-mère doit être encore là-bas .  
Une réponse naturelle pensa-t-il . Il ne fallait pas hésiter .  
- Tiens .  
Il s'abaissa pour ramasser ce que le voisin lui avait lancé . Il se gratta la tête lorsqu'il prit en main la mitrailleuse que celui-ci lui avait donné . Une arme mais il s'en n'était jamais servie. Tout au plus , il se battait contre des monstres avec de la magie . Il se sentait bien trop maladroit pour se servir d'une arme .  
- Et voilà les munitions . Tu en auras plus besoin que nous .Et bonne chance .  
Il regarda s'éloigner cet homme avec sa femme et toute sa vie contenue dans des sacs sur son dos . Puis il abaissa son regard vers les munitions qu'il lui avaient envoyées . Il arma la mitrailleuse comme il pût et la saisit . Il respira profondément .  
- Quand il faut y aller , faut y aller .  
Il courut toujours plus vite à travers les champs qui brûlaient , accélérant au fur et à mesure que l'écho des combats se faisait plus distinct . Finalement , le combat ne fut plus seulement un écho mais la vision qu'il avait devant lui . Des flammes échappant des maisons , des corps sans vie , un enfant appelant le corps inerte de sa mère , d'autres gens fuyant toujours plus loin , plus vite , la peur et l'incrédulité sur leur visage . Mais où était donc le paisible et calme village de son enfance à travers ce chaos de flamme et de sang ?  
Il entendit un bruit derrière lui . Il se retourna et regarda la sorte de faux que son adversaire brandissait . Juste au moment où il l'abaissa , Laguna se décala mais pas suffisamment vite et il fut blessé au bras . Ça commençait bien . Il esquiva d'autres coups de l'estharien avec souplesse . S'il n'était pas doué avec une arme , il était suffisamment souple et savait les bases de la magie . Enfin , il pût trouver un répit pour s'envoyer un sort de soin qui dissipa la douleur à son bras .  
Par contre , lorsqu'il vit de nouveau la faux s'approcher dangereusement de lui , il tendit devant lui la mitrailleuse des mains qui fit office de bouclier . Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Laguna . Enfin , il réussit à pousser l'ennemi qui tomba à terre . Laguna se saisit avec rapidité de la mitrailleuse . Il appuya sur la gâchette . Rien ne vint . Bon sang , il n'avait pas réussi à armer ce truc ou quoi? L'estharien bondit sur lui et les deux adversaires roulèrent par terre . La mitrailleuse de Laguna se perdit dans sa chute . C'était maintenant au corps à corps . Laguna essaya de se dégager des mains de l'ennemi qui était en train de l'étrangler . Il avait beau vouloir desserrer l'étau , elles se faisaient plus pressantes de seconde en seconde . Il allait pas mourir bêtement alors qu'il n'avait pas encore sauver sa grand-mère . C'était ... Idiot . Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit .  
Enfin , il réussit à placer un coup de poing dans la tête de l'adversaire qui le surprit . Lui-même se releva aussitôt pour aller se saisir la mitrailleuse tout en se frottant la main qui avait frappé le métal protégeant l'adversaire . Il fit un rapidement examen de l'arme et poussa une petite manette . Il repointa l'arme sur l'adversaire qui se relevait avec son arme dirigée vers lui . Lui ou l'estharien . Il appuya sur la gâchette . L'arme se mit à trembler dans ses mains . Son adversaire s'écroula . Il regarda incrédule quelques secondes ce corps qui le menaçait quelques instants . Pourtant , ce n'était pas le moment . Maintenant , grand-mère . Il reprit sa course parmis les flammes et les décombres . Enfin , il pût distinguer le toit familier de la maison . Il n'était plus très loin . Il poussa la porte . De la fumée , il ne distinguait rien . Prudemment , il fit le tour de la maison . Elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir dans un incendie . Cette femme si entêtée et obstinée malgré sa grande générosité . De toute façon , c'était elle qui lui répétait . Toujours garder confiance , toujours sourire à la vie . Il toussa plusieurs fois tandis que la fumée s'insinuait dans ses poumons . Il scruta la pénombre inquiet . Il esquissa un vague sourire lorsqu'il la reconnut .  
- Ah , grand-mère , tu es là .  
Il ne distinguait que le dos de la vieille femme assise sur une chaise de la cuisine . C'était bien d'elle ça . Autours il pouvait y avoir la guerre , elle prenait quand même le temps de s'accorder des petits plaisirs .  
- Grand-mè..  
La voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge . Il avait poussé la chaise et le corps était tombé à ses pieds en silence . Il regarda le visage ridé et paisible de la vieille femme . Qui avait-elle attendu sur cette chaise ? Son petit-fils pour qu'il vienne la sauver ou tout simplement la mort ?  
Il ferma les yeux de la femme en silence et il ne pût empêcher une larme de couler le long de son visage . Elle avait toujours eu une intense lueur dans les yeux . Ses yeux avaient reflété la vitalité de cette femme . Il se demanda ce qui provoquait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues en silence . De simples larmes ou bien le contact de la fumée qui brouillait sa vue ?  
Il voulut porter le corps sans vie hors de la maison mais la fumée , la chaleur s'intensifiait . Il regarda la morte . Sa maison serait sa dernière demeure .  
Il mit deux bonnes minutes pour sortir de la maison , aveuglé par la fumée et la douleur . Enfin , il reprit vie lorsqu'il sentit l'air pur de l'extérieur .  
La nuit était finalement tombée comme tous les soirs . Il était resté longtemps à regarder ce qui restait du village et de son enfance .Des ruines et des cendres . Il avait longtemps regardé la lune , cette même lune qui éclairait les ténèbres de la nuit par sa faible lueur malgré le fait que c'était un astre mort .  
Que devait-il faire maintenant ?  
" Il faut garder confiance et sourire à la vie " . La voix faussement sévère de la vieille femme lui parvenait encore très nettement et le fit sourire malgré sa peine . Devait-il enfin réaliser son rêve d'être un grand reporter et de voyager à travers le monde ? Après tout , il avait pendant longtemps imaginé que c'était lui qui écrivait les articles du Timber Maniac sur des villes comme Balamb , Trabia voire même Esthar . Maintenant , plus rien ne le retenait dans ce pays où il y avait la guerre .  
La guerre . Il venait d'en avoir sa première vision aujourd'hui tandis qu'il regardait les décombres encore fumantes de sa maison .  
"Tiens , et si au lieu de devenir écrivain , tu ne deviendrais pas soldat . On en aura besoin bientôt . Et si tu ne veux pas rester ici , autant que tu partes pour protéger ce qui reste derrière toi ."  
Oui , pourquoi pas . C'était étrange , elle était morte mais elle restait tout de même encore bien présente dans ses pensées . Une dure à cuire même morte pensa-t-il . Soit , il rentrerait dans l'armée . La guerre maintenant était bien là . Il pourrait toujours écrire entre deux batailles . Et puis , il devait protéger quelque chose . Son pays pour un homme qui voulait voyager , c'était déjà pas si mal .  
Le lendemain , il avait pris quelques affaires encore intactes , à manger et la mitrailleuse avec les dernières munitions .  
Il marcha jusqu'à la capitale . Les gens avaient ri quand ils avaient vu ce jeune homme maladroit avec des airs de campagnards se rendre à la ville pour se battre . Ce maladroit , un guerrier ? C'était pas avec des soldats comme lui qu'ils allaient gagner la guerre .

Le jeune soldat élancé à la peau mât regarda son nouveau supérieur . Il avait l'air surtout d'un clown pensa-t-il . Il était encore en train de chercher le rapport sur sa nouvelle escadre . Il regarda son ami en l'interrogeant du regard .  
Le soldat très imposant avec son bandeau sur le front se fit plus indulgent envers le nouveau .  
- Ne le juges pas trop vite . S'il a été nommé chef , c'est qu'il le méritait .  
- Bon , toi , le gros , tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda la voix peu sûre d'elle vu qu'elle avait perdu la lettre lui présentant son escadre .  
Le soldat élancé observa avec attention et amusement la réaction de son ami qui ne tarda pas . Il reconnaissait une certaine sagesse avant d'agir chez celui-ci . Par contre , jamais , oh non , jamais il ne fallait parler de son physique .  
Le deuxième soldat s'approcha lentement , imposant devant son supérieur . Laguna leva les yeux se demandant quelle maladresse il avait encore fait pour mettre en colère le soldat . Celui-ci l'empoigna par le col de l'uniforme pour soulever son supérieur lentement à hauteur des yeux . Malgré la dureté du regard , il parla d'une voix calme et posée :  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois , chef , que les choses soient bien claires . Je ne suis pas gros .  
- Euh , si vous le dites , soldat . Mais si on faisait les présentations ? Votre nom soldat . - Ward Zabac , répondit-il tandis qu'il reposait son chef à terre .  
- Et toi , demanda-t-il au soldat à la peau mât .  
- Kyros Seagill .  
- Bon , bein , j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien . C'est mon premier jour en tant que supérieur et ...  
- Que les choses soient claires fit Kyros méprisant . Je vous respecterai que quand vous aurez prouvé ce que vous valez sur le terrain , chef .  
Laguna regarda le jeune soldat s'éloigner , étonné . Ça commençait bien . Il était tombé sur un récalcitrant . Et celui qui s'appelait Ward l'avait suivi tout naturellement alors qu'il n'avait même pas donner la permission de se retirer . Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté simple soldat lui aussi ? Il avait horreur d'avoir des responsabilités . Peut-être une résurgence de l'attaque d'une village . Il s'était promis de protéger sa grand-mère . De toute façon , il fallait qu'il montre à ces deux soldats qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance . Après , tout irait mieux . Il se dirigea dans les dortoirs de sa classe. Il regarda l'attroupement autours du téléviseur qui avait du mal à capter les émissions .  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il à l'un d'entre eux .  
- Chut , du nouveau au gouvernement . En direct en plus .  
" Le nouveau président sortant est donc Winzer Deling qui a su gagner la confiance générale grâce à sa politique offensive concernant la guerre Esthar-Galbadia . Les galbadiens ont voté massivement contre l'ancien président John Malam , rejettant par là sa politique défensive qu'il avait adopté depuis le début de la guerre . Les négociations avec Esthar seront donc ajournées . C'était ..."  
L'un des soldats éteignit la télévision . Ils avaient entendu ce qu'ils voulaient savoir . Ce soir , ils allaient tous débattre sur le résultat des élections .  
- Enfin une bonne chose de faite , commença un soldat . Cette fois , la guerre occulte est belle et bien finie avec Deling .  
- Eh , attends , tu crois vraiment que ça va bien se passer avec lui ? Ça se voit que t'as rien entendu sur les rumeurs . On dit qu'il a trafiqué les résultats .  
Laguna s'assit sur sa couchette écoutant d'une oreille discrète les débats passionnés , repensant à ses deux soldats . Après tout , il les comprenait un peu . Il avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient été très proches de leur ancien chef . Il essaya de caractériser leur personnalité . Le gros avait l'air d'être plus sage et moins secret que le deuxième qui avait frisé l'indiscipline . Quoi que Ward aussi quand il l'avait soulevé . Il soupira et se massa la jambe sentant la crampe venir.  
- Et toi , Laguna , t'en penses quoi ?  
- Hein ?  
- A ton avis , faut-il se battre ou bien négocier la paix avec l'ennemi ?  
Laguna les regarda . Il n'était arrivé qu'hier mais on demandait déjà son avis . Il réfléchit à tout le sens de cette guerre . Avait-elle vraiment un sens ? De toute façon , aucune guerre n'avait de sens .  
- Ça serait bien si on pouvait négocier . Moi , je pense que la guerre n'est jamais la meilleure solution car elle fait souffrir les deux camps . C'est bien de partir en guerre pour son pays mais c'est encore mieux de se battre pour protéger les siens . Si on pouvait négocier et mettre fin au souffrances des victimes de cette guerre , on devrait le faire .  
- Donc tu es comme moi , il faut attendre les négociations .  
- J'ai pas dit ça non plus . Il faut être réaliste . La guerre prendra fin avec la victoire de l'un des camps car personne ne veut négocier avec celui qu'il considère comme l'ennemi . Même si on veut négocier , on arrivera jamais à s'entendre et la seule solution qu'il nous reste est de se battre .  
Lui-même , pourquoi se battait-il ? Pour protéger les siens , son pays . D'ailleurs même s'il avait découvert qu'il était plutôt doué pour se battre , il n'aimait pas la guerre . Il se rappellerait toujours les flammes , ce corps qui avait attendu .  
Allez , il fallait qu'il arrête de se ronger l'esprit . Il se décida à sortir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore pour se changer les idées .  
Il fit un tour dans les quartiers de la ville . Il regarda autours de lui. A chaque croisement , on rencontrait des soldats , des véhicules de l'armée qui devait maintenir le calme . Maintenir le calme contre quoi ? Contre les esthariens qui ne se risqueraient pas à attaquer la capitale ? Ou de la population elle-même par crainte de l'émeute . Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que dans les bas-quartiers , il allait y avoir de violentes manifestations au vu des résultats de l'élection . Des rumeurs couraient sur Winzer Deling . Homme politique impeccable devant la télévision , homme intransigeant prêt à tout pour réussir derrière les écrans de télévision . Laguna préférait ne pas trop y songer pour l'instant . D'ailleurs , lui et la politique ne faisaient pas bon ménage . Il préférait en rester à son simple univers présent de soldat au milieu de la guerre . Son rôle était de se battre et il s'en contentait parfaitement .  
Il alla en direction du centre commercial . Il fallait qu'il rachète des munitions et avec un peu de chance le magazin serait ouvert . La guerre , toujours la guerre . Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre en paix ? Il regarda son uniforme bleu de l'armée galbadienne . Il faudrait qu'il demande à ce Ward pourquoi Kyros le méprisait autant .  
Un murmure lui parvint , une musique . Elle était triste mélancolique mais douce pourtant au milieu de cet univers rappelant sans cesse la menace toute proche de la guerre . Elle était un peu cette étincelle de paix qu'il voulait trouver ce soir . Il regarda autours de lui pour deviner d'où venait cette musique . Il regarda l'enseigne du bâtiment : Hôtel Galbadia . Cette musique venait de là ? Il entra et remarqua la richesse du bâtiment . Un homme au guichet . Il n'y fit même pas attention et alla vers le sous-sol pour s'installer à une table , avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il regardait la pianiste jouer cette douce mélodie .

La jeune fille regarda avec indulgence le jeune homme dévisager la pianiste . C'était le premier obstacle face au destin , et pas l'un des moindres . Elle observa le jeune homme qui en oubliait de boire son verre , absorbé uniquement par cette musique et la pianiste . Le destin était bien sévère . En voyant , cet homme , on pouvait penser que les coups de foudre existaient .  
Mais il ne pouvait aimer cette femme . Elle ne marquerait qu'une brève place dans son destin et il devait continuer à marcher vers l'autre femme . Elle devait le mettre en garde quitte à révéler son identité . Elle comprendrait sa réaction . Elle-même autrefois , elle avait dû choisir . L'homme qu'elle aimait ou le destin de son monde .  
Elle attendit longtemps devant l'hôtel que l'homme réapparaisse . Heureusement qu'elle était patiente sourit-elle . Enfin , elle vit l'homme remonter étrangement apaisé . Elle devina que , pour ce soir , il avait oublié la guerre qui était bien présente . Dommage qu'il fallait brisé tout cela .  
- Laguna , j'aimerais vous parler , demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce mais avec une certaine pointe de culpabilité .  
Laguna ne faillit pas remarquer la voix qu'il l'appelait trop plongé dans ses pensées sur cette soirée envoûtante . Il faudra qu'il revienne dans le bar du Galbadia hôtel . Il faudrait qu'il apprenne son prénom . Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui parle . Cette jeune femme était si belle , si ... ? Il se gratta la tête pour chercher le mot approprié . Innocente ? Oui , cette femme avait quelque chose d'innocent au milieu de cette guerre . Son premier vrai amour . Sa grand-mère l'aurait poussé à aller lui parler mais il n'osait pas . Il ...  
- Laguna ?  
Il s'immobilisa en entendant son prénom . Une voix féminine . Se pouvait-il que ... ? La pianiste . Non , c'était un rêve , elle pouvait pas l'avoir vu . Elle pouvait pas . Il eut envie de se mettre à accélérer le pas pour ne pas ... Il sursauta lorsque qu'il vit une jeune femme surgir devant lui pour l'arrêter . Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas la pianiste . Il regarda la nouvelle venue . Elle lui souriait d'un air malicieux et ses yeux verts ne semblaient refléter que de la bonté . Sa robe rose ajoutait une note de fraîcheur dans le faible éclairage de la rue . Pourtant , il fut un peu déçu ne pas reconnaître la pianiste . D'ailleurs , elle était sûrement plus jeune que lui : vingt , vingt-deux ans . Pourtant , quelque chose autours d'elle semblait la rendre plus agée . On avait l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vécu beaucoup malgré sa jeunesse .  
- Euh , on se connaît , bredouilla-t-il .  
Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme fut sa seule réponse . Mais l'instant d'après , le visage se fit plus grave . Il fut stupéfait du changement si soudain . Cette jeune fille reflétait la joie de la jeunesse il y a quelque seconde mais , maintenant , il avait quelque chose de grave , de mystérieux , de solitaire peut-être en elle .  
- Moi , je vous connais . Il y a longtemps que je vous cherchais .  
Non , elle allait pas lui faire une déclaration d'amour au milieu de la rue ! Il regarda autours de lui mal à l'aise , hésitant encore sur l'attitude à adopter .  
- Euh , vous savez ... Je dois ...  
- Laguna , je ne vous veux aucun mal . Je veux juste que vous m'écoutiez . Croyez-vous au destin ?  
Il fut complètement pris au dépourvu par la question et finalement , il fit oui de la tête se demandant où elle voulait en venir .  
- Vous avez raison . Il faut croire au destin .  
Le regard vert de la jeune femme se fit encore plus insondable .  
- Les gens sont trop rationnels . Ils ne croient plus qu'en la guerre ici . Il croient en des choses matérielles alors qu'il existe des choses plus importantes comme le destin . Les peuples d'autrefois y croyaient et le destin leur a soufflé sa connaissance à travers des prémonitions . L'une d'elle a traversé le temps et l'espace . Elle dit ceci .  
Du temps , le danger viendra .  
Funeste sera leur avenir .  
Funeste , est le devenir  
De cet homme qui se sacrifiera

Dans l'ombre des élus , il restera .  
Guerrier à l'âme pure  
Protèges ce qui sera ton futur .  
La vie , de toi dépendra .  
Laguna croisa les bras et son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il réfléchissait au discours surprenant de cette jeune femme .  
- Et ..en quoi je suis concerné ? lâcha-t-il enfin .  
- Tu es ce guerrier légendaire Laguna fit d'une voix presque solennelle la jeune femme . Tu prépares l'avenir de ta planète . Tu détiens le futur . De tes choix , de ton destin , dépendra celui de la vie sur cette planète . Et ce destin sera lourd de sacrifice . Au cours de ta vie , différents chemins se présenteront à toi . Tu devras faire des choix lourds de conséquences qui concerneront toute la planète .  
- Et comment vous êtes au courant que je suis un " élu" du destin , que je vais sauver tout le monde et tout le reste fit-il soupçonneux .  
La jeune femme le sonda de son regard très profond .  
- Je suis envoyée pour te guider sur le bon chemin .  
- Un ange quoi plaisanta-t-il en se retenant de rire à en pleurer .  
La jeune femme eut un sourire triste et Laguna se mordit la langue . Il ne comprenait rien à tout ça et , si ce n'était l'apparente sérénité de la jeune femme , il l'aurait traitée de folle .  
- Certains ont dit cela de moi . Jadis , j'ai dû donner ma vie pour que ma planète survive. On a donc estimé que je serai digne de confiance pour te guider et on m'a envoyée à toi. Et ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour acheva-t-elle avec malice devinant les doutes du jeune homme sur ses intentions . Maintenant , je dois te mettre en garde reprit-elle sérieuse . Ne t'attaches pas à cette pianiste .  
- Mais je ...  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui est destiné à elle . Tu dois seulement la croiser puis partir loin d'elle . Je suis désolée . Réfléchis bien si tu veux la revoir . Je ne peux rien t'imposer , seulement te mettre en garde et te conseiller . Ta conscience doit faire le reste .  
La jeune fille repartit aussitôt en se fondant dans l'obscurité de la nuit d'une ruelle voisine .  
Laguna eut le réflexe d'oublier sa timidité et de la suivre pour lui poser une question .  
- Attends , comment t'appelles-tu ?  
Mais la fine silhouette avait déjà disparu dans une lueur blanche qui éclaira quelque instant la sombre ruelle .

Le lendemain , à son entraînement , Laguna se rappelait encore les paroles de cette fille . Mais en quoi aimer une pianiste pouvait changer la face du monde . S'il n'avait pas bu qu'un jus d'orange , il aurait pu dire que tout cela n'avait été que son imagination .  
- Eh , Laguna , t'as encore loupé la cible .  
Laguna préféra quitter la salle de tir pour aller voir son escadre . Ce matin , soit il souriait bêtement en repensant à cette musique et à cette femme , soit il réfléchissait sur cette fille qui ne l'intéressait pas mais qui était encore dans son esprit . Etait-elle un ange ? Une fée ? L'une de ses créatures bienfaisantes ? Ou une hallucination ?  
De toute façon , il avait d'autre soucis en tête . Il devait réussir à s'imposer face à ses deux soldats . Surtout celui qui s'appelait Kyros . Pour l'autre , il fallait juste qu'il évite de dire qu'il était gros .  
Il décida d'aller voir leur chambre . Au passage , il passa par la salle de combat où les soldats s'entraînaient au corps à corps . Laguna allait continuer son chemin lorsque son regard fut attiré par le soldat qu'il reconnut comme Kyros . Il regarda quelque instant le combat . Kyros était en train d'affronter un autre soldat galbadien qui se servait d'un katana . Chaque adversaire voulait avoir le dessus sur l'autre mais chacun avait son style . Le deuxième combattant l'emportait sur la force mais Kyros l'emportait largement sur la vitesse , ce qui faisait que le combat était à peu près équilibré . Les lames s'entrechoquaient , l'un repoussait l'autre et l'on reprenait sa garde guettant la faille dans la défense de l'adversaire . C'était dans ces moments comme ce duel que Laguna se disait qu'il était un piètre guerrier face à des hommes qui se battaient au corps à corps contrairement à lui . Le guerrier légendaire . Plutôt Kyros qui avait le style du combattant des légendes . Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit du katana tombant à terre . Mais même devant l'ennemi vaincu , Kyros faisait le salut de rigueur en s'inclinant devant l'adversaire et croisant les deux lames .  
- Beau combat fit Laguna à l'intention du soldat .  
Ce dernier regarda celui qui l'avait complimenté mais il partit aussitôt en voyant qui c'était .  
Allez , qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore ? Il n'avait fait que de le complimenter . Ce soldat avait un problème avec lui mais pourquoi ? Il valait peut-être en discuter avec le deuxième homme qui avait l'air plus patient que Kyros .  
Il entra dans la chambre des deux soldats et il fut soulagé de voir que seul le " gros " était encore là .  
- Euh , rompez fit-il gêné du garde à vous du soldat . J'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus sur celui que je dois remplacer . On m'a dit que vous étiez attaché à lui et ça peut expliquer ... Hier lâcha-t-il incertain .  
Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'être aussi directe . De toute façon , c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il changerait de caractère . Ward contempla son supérieur quelque instant se demandant s'il devait raconter ce qu'il savait .  
Finalement , il l'invita à s'asseoir . Génial , si ça se trouvait , ils allaient en avoir pour des heures .  
- Kyros ne sait engagé dans l'armée que pour suivre celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ami et un maître . Il s'appelait Shuri Ikazy . Je ne sais pas comment ils ont échoué à Galbadia . On raconte que c'est lui qui a entraîné Kyros dans la région désertique de Galbadia . Là-bas , il y a des villages qui ont une tradition d'arts martiaux très célèbres . Quand je suis arrivé ici , je me suis retrouvé sous ses ordres et Kyros était dans sa section . Shuri appréciait ma soi-disant sagesse et donc Kyros m'a aussi respecté . On est devenu amis . Mais pour Kyros , Shuri est toujours resté son maître d'art martial avant d'être son supérieur dans l'armée . C'était quelqu'un de très sage et un très bon combattant si on ne faisait pas attention au côté renfermé qu'il affichait . Mais Shuri est mort il y a un mois au cours d'une embuscade . Kyros avait même voulu quitter l'armée estimant qu'aucune autre personne ne remplacerait Shuri . En fait , s'il est encore là , c'est que l'on a refusé sa démission . Il ne s'attache pas à une guerre ou à un pays mais à des hommes dignes de servir .  
Laguna croisa les bras prenant sa pose de grand penseur . Le problème au fond était simple .  
- Kyros ne supporte pas que ma modeste personne remplace son ami et maître .  
- Exactement . Il faut juste que vous gagniez son respect .  
- Et toi , pourquoi ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans l'armée ?  
- J'avais le profil je suppose . Je suis quelqu'un d'assez fort physiquement .  
- Fort par la grosseur ou par la force des poings ? Euh ... J'ai rien dit fit-il en voyant le mauvais regard .  
- Voilà pourquoi . Devant moi , on se tait mais derrière moi , on parle et on se moque de moi . Or , l'armée est un boulot comme un autre et on apprécie à sa juste valeur mes capacités . C'est tout .  
- Laguna Loire .  
Laguna se retourna pour voir le messager qui devait avoir des ordres .  
- Euh , oui .  
- Ordre de mission .

Kyros soupira devant son chef qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait pris la mauvaise carte . Heureusement qu'ils devaient suivre l'escouade du lieutenant sinon ils ne seraient même pas arrivés sur la place .  
- Ne me dis pas qu'il mérite son titre de chef , répliqua Kyros devant le regard rancunier de Ward .  
- Je veux que chaque section avance l'une à côté de l'autre . Vous me vérifierez le terrain jusqu'au sommet de la colline et ne vous faites pas repérer .  
- Vous avez entendu soldat , en route .  
Laguna , Ward et Kyros se glissèrent dans l'épaisse végétation de la forêt . Ils devaient repérer et investir la base secrète estharienne qui avait réussi à s'établir sur le territoire ennemi . Les photos aériennes étaient trop floues pour révéler quoi que ce soit et la végétation trop dense n'arrangeait rien .  
Ils étaient presque à mi-hauteur de la colline lorsque Laguna s'immobilisa . Ward et Kyros se mirent tout de suite en garde mais le temps passa et rien ne se produisit .  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finirent par s'impatienter les deux soldats .  
Laguna les regarda .  
- Vous entendez pas ?  
- Quoi ? rien .  
- Justement , vous trouvez ça normal que dans une forêt où ça grouille de monstre , on n'entende rien , même pas des oiseaux chanter . Ça veut dire qu'une seule chose . Les monstres ont senti l'imminence du combat . Si cela se trouve , les esthariens nous ont déjà repéré.  
Kyros et Ward se regardèrent . C'était un peu gros cette histoire . D'ailleurs les autres sections à une cinquantaine de mètres de là n'avaient rien eu .  
Une violente déflagration , des corps projetés dans les airs retombant lourdement .  
- Donnez l'assaut ordonna le lieutenant .  
- C'est fini , l'effet surprise , constata Laguna .  
Soudain , un sifflement venant du ciel fit que tout le monde se plaqua au sol . Les hostilités étaient données . Il ne restait plus que l'affrontement brutale . Les esthariens surgissaient de la forêt prenant par surprise les soldats . La bataille avaient commencé .  
- Dos contre dos , chacun se bat devant lui .  
Kyros et Ward obéirent sans broncher à cette voix qui avait gagné soudainement en assurance sans que Laguna n'haussa le ton .  
Personne n'hésitait , le seul but était seulement de battre l'adversaire et on ne pensait qu'à soi . Les cris d'un blessé parvinrent à leur oreille , puis un autre , d'autres détonations , encore plus lointaines . Laguna lança ses sorts de glace sur les soldats tandis qu'il rechargeait son arme . Il fut impressionné par l'aisance de Ward à manipuler son harpon .  
- On peut pas rester ici , remarqua Laguna . On fait demi-tour .  
- Quoi , mais ...  
Kyros fut le premier à protester avec calme . Ward ne dit rien trop occupé à atteindre un estharien qui venait de bondir droit devant lui .  
- Ils doivent vouloir nous en prendre en tenaille . C'est le coup classique , je vous dis . Pendant que les premières vagues nous assaillent , d'autres androïdes esthariens sont descendus de l'autre côté de la colline pour revenir ici en contournant par le bas et nous encercler . Il faut donc libérer un flanc . C'est pas sorcier tout de même .  
Laguna dégagea la descente en tirant devant lui de sa kalachnikov tandis que Ward assurait l'arrière-garde . Il n'avait pas vraiment de problème à repousser les assauts . Kyros était entre les deux lançant des sortilèges de tous les côtés .  
Soudain , Laguna entendit un bruit dans les arbres au-dessus de lui. Il n'hésita pas à pointer son arme vers le ciel . Kyros regarda étonné le corps tomber , traversé par les rafales de balles de son supérieur .

Au bout de cette course , Laguna leva la main pour faire signe d'arrêter . Les bruits de la bataille étouffés par la faune environnante étaient maintenant derrière eux . Devant eux s'étendait un univers encore paisible . Laguna attendit quelques instants , ses deux soldats derrière lui . Enfin , ils entendirent un bruit de moteur . Ils durent se retenir de bouger devant l'engin motorisé qui se ramenait entre les buissons conduits par l'uniforme trop flashy nota Laguna . Il était pourvu d'un lance rocket pointé en direction de la colline . Cela allait faire des dégâts .  
- Alors qui avait raison ? Demanda Laguna d'une voix faussement fière . On l'attaque .  
Laguna surgit devant les esthariens et le soldat ennemi au commande de l'engin fut tué . Kyros et Ward s'interrogèrent quelques instants et finalement , ils bondirent eux aussi au côté de Laguna .  
Kyros évita avec son habituelle souplesse la faux de l'un des ennemi pour contre-attaquer aussi de ses deux lames qui furent précises et fatales . Quant à Ward , il lança son harpon sur la machine avec son limit Titanic . Il l'enleva puis alla se mettre à l'abri avec ses deux amis . L'explosion retentit et l'on entendit sur la colline . Cela causa le trouble chez l'ennemi qui n'avait pas prévu que leur plan serait déjoué . Les galbadiens purent remporter la victoire attendue .  
- Et encore bravo pour votre analyse , Laguna le félicita le lieutenant . C'est des soldats comme vous qu'il faut pour gagner cette guerre .  
Il regarda le lieutenant s'éloigner puis il se planta devant ses deux hommes les deux mains sur les hanches .  
- Alors votre chef qui brille par son esprit d'analyse est-il digne de commander cette escouade , soldats ?  
Ward eut un franc sourire .  
- Oui , chef .  
- Je pense que l'armée a bien fait de refuser ma démission dit simplement Kyros .  
- Euh , vous pouvez éviter les chefs ?  
Ce jour-là , au milieu de la guerre, trois hommes s'étaient battus comme tant d'autres . Trois hommes avaient tué comme tant d'autres . Mais ses trois hommes contrairement aux autres s'étaient rencontrés pour sauver ce monde .

Six mois plus tard  
- Repos soldat .  
- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda la serveuse au trois nouveaux clients .  
- Euh , comme d'habitude .  
- Pareil pour moi .  
- Et un peu plus pour moi .  
- Alors , Laguna , ce soir , tu te jettes à l'eau ?  
Laguna soupira lorsque ses deux amis le poussèrent plus ou moins de sa place et c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il se dirigea vers le piano . Il se rappelait encore les paroles de cette fille . " Ce n'est pas toi qui est destiné à elle . Tu dois seulement la croiser puis partir loin d'elle ." A qui était-elle donc destinée ? Est-ce donc un crime que de surmonter sa timidité maladive pour se faire remarquer ? Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant qu'il venait voir cette jeune femme? Elle était tellement belle . Quand il l'écoutait , il avait l'impression que la guerre s'éloignait .  
- Il n'est pas en train de donner l'image du mal dominant , constata Kyros en voyant Laguna sautiller pour faire passer sa crampe juste devant la pianiste . Certaines fois , je me demande bien pourquoi je suis encore avec un clown pareil .  
- Parce que tu trouves que Laguna est un guerrier hors pair et qu'il a un instinct de tacticien . Dommage qu'il ne veut pas monter plus en grade . Il faudrait des officiers comme lui.  
- Et toi , Ward , pourquoi tu restes dans l'armée ? A cause de lui ?  
- En partie . Il faut bien que quelqu'un le pousse à avoir de l'ambition . Pour toi , la modestie est une qualité chez un combattant . Pour moi , je trouve que c'est dommage qu'il ne veuille pas prendre de responsabilités . Et puis , je suis utile à l'armée . Je suis ... Moi-même . Un jeune homme dont on apprécie le caractère derrière la façade que l'on voit . Et quand je vois des soldats comme Laguna ou toi , je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix .  
- Tout de même , je me demande si on fait bien d'envahir Timber . C'est Esthar , l'ennemi pas Timber . Ne me dis pas que cela est un bon choix .  
- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de l'ennemi , Kyros ? De toute façon , on sera envoyé en mission pour l'assaut final de Timber d'après Laguna .  
Ward et Kyros se regardèrent lorsqu'ils virent Laguna revenir puis Julia arriver en retrait .  
- Restes-là , Laguna .  
Ils allèrent vers le bar . La voix du nouveau président galbadien depuis six mois parvenait à l'oreille . Les personnes présentes ne firent pas attention à cette voix , trop absorbées par le face-à-face entre Laguna et la jeune pianiste .  
" Citoyens , bientôt , nous allons mener une autre guerre . Nous avons besoin de vous maintenant . C'est le destin de notre démocratie qui est en jeu , c'est le destin de toute notre planète qui est en jeu . "  
Le regard d'émeraude de la jeune femme se perdit devant l'écran de télévision de l'une des chambres d'hôtel . Le président Winzer Deling se tenait souriant , impeccable dans son trop classique costard cravate .  
" Le contrôle du territoire de Timber est nécessaire pour s'assurer de la victoire . Avant de se lancer sans aucune chance contre l'ennemi estharien supérieure technologiquement , il faut reconnaître ses propres limites . Ce n'est pas agir en lâche que de se préparer pour la victoire finale . Et pour cela , nous devons nous assurer de l'aide de Timber . Avant d'attaquer de l'avant , nous devons préparer et élargir nos arrières . Il y a six mois , vous m'avez fait confiance en m'élisant président . Aujourd'hui , je vous demande de me donner cette même confiance pour que la victoire soit assurée "  
Elle en avait connu des hommes abusant des rêves des hommes . Ils étaient de la pire espèce . Derrière un bureau , ils pouvaient décider de la perte d'une ville , de la perte de tel soldat , de la perte de tel secteur . Ils se prenaient pour des faiseurs d'histoire . Le peuple était les premières victimes de leur ambition . Qu'était la perte d'un humain face à ces hommes sans morale qui décidaient de leur simple volonté du destin de cette planète ? Ils donnaient une image néfaste de la race humaine à la planète . Une créature prête à détruire jusqu'à l'air qu'elle respire , jusqu'à détruire sa propre race ne pouvait être que néfaste pour les autres membres de la planète sans ambition ayant pour seul but de vivre . Cela allait du simple oiseau qui vole à l'arbre immobile ayant pour seul joie le vent sur ses feuilles ou la sensation rassurante de sentir ses racines profondément enfoncées dans le sol .  
Winzer Deling promettait victoire et puissance mais il ne disait pas pour qui . Il manipulait les esprits . Puis quand ses même esprits se rendraient compte de leur erreurs , il serait trop tard . Ce ne sera plus un semblant de démocratie qui régnera mais une dictature . A choisir entre les deux , le deuxième avait l'avantage que les jeux , cette fois-ci étaient fixés et l'on ne mentait plus . Le mensonge est remplacé par la violence .  
C'étaient des hommes comme Laguna qui faisaient que l'on gardait espoir . Laguna , il portait sur ses épaules le destin de ce monde mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte . Il n'était pas encore prêt à comprendre et à accepter son destin . Ce soir , elle essaierait de nouveau . Sinon , elle n'aurait pas le choix . Elle devrait provoquer son destin . Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait . Elle ne voulait pas que Laguna voit son destin comme un devoir qu'on lui a imposé . Cela devait être au contraire son propre choix que de vouloir sauver sa planète . Cela devait venir du plus profond de son être .  
Elle descendit les escaliers attendant dans le hall de l'hôtel qu'il se montre . Elle regarda d'un air désolé la jeune pianiste parlant à l'homme qui tenait le guichet . Elle lui demandait simplement de montrer sa chambre à l'homme qui la demanderait .  
- Cet homme , Julia ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Laguna Loire .  
Il ne devrait plus tarder . Oui , il était là . Il avait un air d'enfant perdu en demandant la chambre de Julia . Elle se demanda même s'il aurait le courage d'y arriver .  
Elu du destin . Son destin . Il avait déjà commencé ce soir .

- Ward , il faut que je te parle de quelque chose . Ce soir , en allant faire notre surveillance dans les forêts de Timber , j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans ma tête .  
- Tiens , toi aussi ? Il faut que tu estimes cela important pour que tu en parles . Moi aussi , c'était comme une seconde voix dans mon esprit . Tu crois que Laguna a éprouvé cela ce soir ?  
- Peut-être  
- Cela a peut-être un rapport avec la fée en rose de Laguna . C'était justement quand il a vu Julia pour la première fois qu'elle s'est manifestée .  
- Ou une coïncidence . Si ça se trouve , ces " fées " n'existent que dans notre esprit . Tu y crois à ces histoires qu'un soldat galbadien sauvera cette planète simplement en ne faisant pas sa vie avec sa pianiste ?

- Mr Laguna Loire , Melle Julia vous attend dans sa chambre .  
- Einh ... Euh ... Hum...Merci  
" Ça va qu'on a aidé ce clown"  
" Je rêve . Je rêve . Tout comme cette voix dans ma tête , le rendez-vous avec Julia n'est qu'un rêve ."  
- Laguna , j'aimerais te parler .  
Le jeune soldat craignit un instant de se retourner . Il avait l'impression que le rêve allait se brisait s'il se retournait pour voir cette voix qui l'avait profondément marquée . Il pouvait toujours se mettre à courir en direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait désignée . Pourtant , quelque chose au plus profond de lui commanda son corps . Et il se retourna à cause de qui ? Cette voix qui trottait dans sa tête ? Ou encore une force surnaturelle ?  
- Toi , fit-il simplement nullement surpris de revoir cette jeune fille .  
Il s'était attendu à une nouvelle visite . Mais pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi durant sa soirée ?  
C'était bien cette jeune fille avec les mêmes yeux émeraudes doux et tristes à la fois . Elle avait encore cette robe rose qui ajoutait de la fraîcheur sur ce visage . Elle était belle . Pourtant, il devait constater qu'il n'avait pas sa timidité maladive en face de cette inconnue . Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'attirait . C'était plus ...du respect peut-être .  
- Laguna , je t'avais mis en garde contre cette femme . Mais tu n'as pas pris garde . Au fond , je t'approuve . Tu veux croire que l'on peut décider de son destin . Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour toi . Il a été décidé il y a longtemps . Je veux que tu me répondes franchement .  
Vas-tu vraiment voir cette femme ? Si tu y vas , je n'en t'empêcherais pas . Je veux simplement que tu sois franc avec moi .  
Laguna se gratta la tête pour réfléchir . Cette jeune femme avait le don de l'embrouiller encore plus . Il voulait simplement aller voir Julia . Il était amoureux d'elle . C'est vrai qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de son destin . D'ailleurs , d'une façon générale , il ne se souciait pas vraiment du lendemain , juste du moment présent . Et pour le moment , il savait qu'une seule chose , son premier vrai amour l'attendait dans sa chambre . Il fallait saisir cet instant présent . Il n'aurait pas une seconde chance , il le savait .  
- Oui , je vais la voir répondit-il en se mettant à monter les escaliers .  
Ce n'était pas le moment de se retourner pour voir le regard presque coupable de cette femme qui pourrait le retenir . Il fallait foncer , comme il fonçait sans réfléchir sur un champ de bataille.  
La jeune femme ne fit aucun geste pour retenir le jeune soldat qui grimpait les escaliers , qui frappait à la porte . Il avait pris sa décision . Laguna ne se rendait pas encore compte de l'avenir . Il avait encore l'esprit trop soldatesque . Il ne se battait que contre l'ennemi qu'il voyait , pas contre celui qu'il sentait . De plus , il ne faisait que écouter les élans de son coeur . Ce n'était pas une faute pour un humain quelconque sauf pour cet humain . En fait , c'était peut-être elle qui commettait ce soir l'erreur de vouloir imposer un destin tragique à cette homme . De toute façon , elle savait qu'elle devait le faire , qu'elle devait forcer cet homme à suivre son destin , à être séparé de cette femme . Elle alla au guichet et régla sa note d'hôtel . Elle n'aurait plus à y revenir , Laguna non plus . Elle sortit et une étrange lueur l'envahit . Provoquer le destin . Etait-ce un crime ? Non , pas quand il y avait tant de vies en jeu . La prochaine fois , elle se jura que ce serait Laguna lui-même qui prendrait les bonnes décisions pour l'avenir et que ce ne serait pas elle qui les lui imposerait .  
Au même moment , dans le bar de l'hôtel , un bippeur résonna . Kyros le regarda puis se dirigea vers le téléphone du comptoir . La conversation ne dura que quelques minutes et il raccrocha .  
Au même moment ,dans la ruelle perpendiculaire à l'hôtel , la lueur cessa et le jeune femme redevint si semblable aux autres humains . Elle alla au sous-sol de l'hôtel pour constater les effets de son influence sur le destin . Elle observa les deux soldats au comptoir . Leur conversation lui parvenait distinctement .  
- Alors ?  
- Un appel de la maison présidentielle . On part en mission . Il faut prévenir Laguna de toute urgence .  
- Il ne va pas être content constata Ward . Qui va lui annoncer la " bonne " nouvelle ? Moi ou toi .  
- Tous les deux .  
Ils montèrent au premier étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte . Ils hésitèrent quelques instants à frapper à la porte . Finalement , Kyros se décida . Il ouvrit la porte trouvant que c'était bien injuste de devoir interrompre Laguna dans son tête à tête .  
- Laguna , on doit y aller . Un appel de la maison présidentielle .  
La jeune femme se tourna vers Laguna . Elle ne lui posa qu'une seule question :  
- On se reverra ?  
- Bien sûr , pour t'entendre chanter .  
La porte se ferma . La pianiste s'assit sur son lit . Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même . Il viendrait . Il reviendra . Laguna voulait la revoir et elle aussi . Elle l'attendrait .  
Dehors , au milieu de la nuit , une autre jeune femme leva les yeux vers la fenêtre allumée du première étage . Il ne reviendra pas . Leur route se séparait ici . Le destin l'avait décidé ainsi . Il avait rapproché Kyros et Ward de Laguna . Mais , pour Julia , la chanteuse et Laguna le soldat , le destin en avait décidé autrement .  
La jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraude eut la vision du futur . La jeune chanteuse avait réussi à écrire la chanson . Elle attendait le retour de Laguna . Une période de dépression malgré la gloire et la rencontre avec le major Caraway . Le mariage , une petite fille qui naît , la richesse . Le bonheur . Le bonheur ? Durant des soirées , sa seule consolation serait de chanter à la petite Linoa sa chanson pour son amour perdu . Son seul regret à sa mort dans cinq années serait pour sa fille et Laguna .  
La fille en rose eut regard triste pour cette jeune femme que l'on sacrifiait . Elle disparut en silence . Quelques étages au-dessus , une jeune femme prit la décision qu'elle l'attendrait . Elle l'attendrait toute sa vie . Elle l'attendra toute sa vie .  
Cette partie du destin était scellée .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le prix du bonheur

Deux semaines . Deux semaines déjà qu'il n'avait pas vu Julia . L'attendrait-elle ? Maudite mission . Il se demandait si l'armée ne l'avait pas fait exprès . L'envoyer à Centra pour vérifier un site de fouille archéologique . Normalement , les lieux étaient déserts . C'était vraiment le coin paumé. En plus , il constata quelque chose en se grattant la tête .  
- J'ai encore pris la mauvaise carte .  
Kyros et Ward se regardèrent . Laguna et son sens de l'orientation .  
- C'est louche reprit leur supérieur . Et vous savez ce que l'on dit , il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu .  
Allez , bientôt , il allait croire que la fée allait surgir de nouveau . D'ailleurs , elle était peut-être bien revenue . Il sentait de nouveau cette voix dans sa tête . Bon , fallait pas s'en faire. C'était pas ça qui allait faire louper cette mission de routine . En plus , la chance était revenue puisqu'ils localisèrent le centre des fouilles . Tout de suite , il constata :  
- Toujours aussi flashy , vos uniformes les gars .  
- Ça devait être une mission de routine constata Kyros .  
Ils étaient à bout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ce qui était une impasse . Certes , en bas , il y avait les vedettes . Mais devant eux , les esthariens se ramenaient par deux ou par trois et le combat était inévitable .  
Laguna fut le premier attaqué en encaissant un sort de brasier . Or , il était déjà blessé et Kyros dû laisser de côté son attaque pour soigner son chef . Quant à Ward , il en profita pour frapper de son harpon l'assaillant de Laguna . Mais le deuxième estharien voulut se venger en sortant un coup fatale sur Ward tandis qu'un autre estharien venait déjà le remplacer . L'imposant soldat devait ramasser son arme et il n'avait plus que la magie pour l'instant face aux nouveaux assaillant .  
Laguna et Kyros se dépêchèrent d'aller aider leur ami . Cette fois , les deux soldats ennemis furent rapidement éliminés grâce au limit Desperado de Laguna . Mais d'autres arrivaient encore . Kyros regarda la falaise . C'était la seule solution . Se battre jusqu'au bout ou sauter jusqu'en bas . Ils auraient mieux fait de sauter dès le début . Les combats se succédaient . Il achevait un estharien avec son limit blackhood que Ward lui sauvait la vie l'instant d'après en éliminant celui qui allait le frapper dans le dos . Laguna était celui qui savait le mieux se servir des magies et au corps à corps , il préférait la magie aux rafales de tirs de sa kalachnikov .  
Kyros regarda la faux d'un estharien l'atteindre . Il se sentit vidé d'un coup de son énergie . Juste à côté , il sentit le corps de Ward lui aussi tomber dans la poussière . Une rafale de tir qui résonna leur indiqua que Laguna venait d'achever le dernier estharien . Kyros ne ressentait que de vagues sensations . Il était épuisé tant moralement que physiquement . Finalement , il ne sut trop comment , il sentit qu'on le soulevait , qu'on le jetait dans le vide . L'instant d'après , il réussit à reprendre pleinement conscience pour se maintenir à la surface de l'eau . Il leva les yeux vers le ciel . Quelque instant , le soleil l'aveugla l'empêchant de deviner ce qui se fracassait contre les rochers . Enfin , sa vue se fit plus nette et la chute de Laguna sembla lui durer une éternité . Le bruit du corps heurtant l'eau se perdit au milieu du remous des vagues . Kyros croisa le regard de Ward exprimant que trop bien sa propre inquiétude intérieure .  
- Laguna . Il s'est enfoncé dans l'eau .  
Sur le coup , Kyros se demanda pourquoi Ward ne lui avait rien dit , pourquoi aucun cri ne s'était échappé de sa gorge sur le coup .

" Cela devait être une mission de routine . A chaque fois , c'est pareil ." Cette pensée résonna dans son esprit alors qu'il se sentait tomber dans le vide . Les pensées passaient et se succédaient à une vitesse incroyable alors qu'il chutait dans la mer , alors qu'il se fracassait contre les rochers . Pourtant , on disait que lorsque l'on était sur le point de mourir , toute notre vie se déroulait devant nos yeux . Encore une autre bêtise de plus , pensa-t-il . Au moins, il savait maintenant que cette fée avait bien menti . Il avait donc bien fait d'aller retrouver Julia puis que cela avait été la seule fois où il avait pu la voir . Au moins , il mourrait sans regret pensa-t-il en souriant presque . Soudain , il sentit le dur contact de l'eau . Il voulut se rappeler les mouvements pour nager mais le moindre mouvement lui coûtait un cri de douleur . Il s'enfonçait lentement dans l'eau , lentement . Il essaya de retenir sa respiration par instinct de survie . Il sentait l'eau s'infiltrer dans son uniforme , dans ses yeux , ses poumons .  
Du temps , le danger viendra .  
Funeste sera leur avenir .  
Funeste , est le devenir  
De cet homme qui se sacrifiera

Dans l'ombre des élus , il restera .  
Guerrier à l'âme pure  
Protèges ce qui sera ton futur .  
La vie , de toi dépendra .  
Il était en train de mourir . Pourquoi la vie dépendrait-elle de lui ? Il sentait l'eau autours de lui. S'il était vraiment ce guerrier , alors on devrait le sauver . Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça . Il ne voulait pas . Comment sa grand-mère avait-elle pu attendre la mort avec autant de calme ? Il voulait vivre . Plus fort que tout , il voulait vivre .  
Il sentit l'eau s'infiltrer doucement en lui , à l'intérieur de lui . Il ne distinguait plus rien . Il sentait seulement ... Une douce chaleur . Soudain , il sentit qu'il pouvait respirer . Sous l'eau ?  
Oui , sous l'eau . Il rouvrit ses yeux seulement mouillés par ses larmes de peur et de joie face aux flots d'émotions qui l'avait envahi . Elle était là bien sûr .  
- Laguna , tu comprends maintenant la valeur de la vie . Tu ne veux pas mourir car tu sais qu'il te reste beaucoup de chose à achever dans ta vie . Tu es bien ce guerrier légendaire . Mais pour cela , tu devras accepter d'autres sacrifices .  
Il sentit soudain le remous des vagues sous lui . L'instant d'après , cette sensation était remplacée par le contact froid du sol du bateau . On lui avait enlevé le haut de son uniforme . C'était cette fée ? Il ne pouvait parler mais il pouvait voir cette femme inaltérable par le temps au milieu de ces soldats dans leur uniforme bleu et métal qui s'agitaient autours de lui . Il n'entendait pas leur voix . Il entendait et ne voyait que cette femme .  
- Commandant , il a repris conscience mais on va de nouveau le perdre .  
Il n'entendait pas les lourdes bottes des soldats résonner sur le métal de la vedette .  
- Laguna , tu comprends maintenant l'importance de la vie . Cette peur ancestrale que beaucoup de gens éprouvent face à la mort . Alors , quels que soit les choix que tu feras dans ta vie , n'oublies pas . N'oublies pas l'importance de la vie , de la vie de cette planète , de ses soldats qui sont en train de te sauver , de cette femme qui t'attend à Deling City , de toutes ses personnes qui veulent vivre .  
- C'est la fée qui m'a sauvé .  
- Commandant , on le reperd .  
- Non , ce n'est pas moi . Je n'agirai jamais contre ton gré . C'est toi qui doit choisir maintenant . C'est toi qui devra choisir entre ton bonheur présent et l'inconnu de l'avenir .  
Il sombra dans les ténèbres tandis que la frêle silhouette que les autres soldats ne voyaient pas s'estompait . Il y avait donc un espoir . Il comprendrait maintenant que la vie ne se résume pas qu'au présent , mais aussi à l'avenir . L'avenir , il était une feuille blanche que l'homme devait écrire de sa main . L'avenir dépendait peut-être d'une force supérieure mais il dépendait aussi de l'homme .  
- Il est sauvé .

Kyros , dans son lit d'hôpital de Deling City regarda la lettre de son nouveau supérieur . Il devait constater qu'il s'en était bien sorti avec seulement un bras cassé et quelques hématomes . Lui et Ward avaient été rapatriés à l'hôpital militaire de Deling City . Par contre , Laguna avait été emmené pour des soins supplémentaires vu son état . Il avait vraiment cru le perdre . Il était resté un bon moment sous l'eau .  
Pourtant , il devait reconnaître que ce clown les avait sauvé . Il entendit qu'on allumait la télé et les regards convergèrent vers l'écran où se tenait le visage maintenant trop habituel de Winzer Deling .  
" La prison du désert est nécessaire . De nombreux mouvements timberiens ont attenté à la vie de nos soldats galbadiens affectés à la surveillance du territoire . Nous ne pourrons pas gagner cette guerre à l'extérieur si notre pays est divisé de l'intérieur "  
L'un des soldats blessé se mit en colère en voyant Kyros éteindre calmement la télévision . Foutue guerre . Deling espérait encore manipuler son monde par ses beaux discours . En tout cas , ça marchait sur beaucoup de soldats qui croyaient encore en la victoire constata-t-il en voyant le soldat rallumer aussitôt la télévision .  
Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été là lui lors des violents affrontements de Timber . Comment pouvait-on croire un homme comme Deling ? Un homme qui nous apporterait la victoire alors qu'il s'était nommé président à vie par nécessité vue la situation de crise du pays . Le pire , c'est que c'était parfaitement légal à cause de l'un des articles de la constitution . Quelle victoire ? Il s'en fichait pas mal de qui gagner ou qui perdait . Pour l'instant , il s'inquiétait seulement pour Laguna qui avait été salement amoché . En fait , s'il n'avait pas rencontré Laguna , il y a longtemps qu'il aurait quitté l'armée . Pour aller où ? La guerre importait peu . Il y avait toujours des guerres . Mais des hommes comme Shuri ou Laguna , il y en avait peu. Shuri , il se rappellerait toujours son maître , son ami , celui qui l'avait entraîné . Pourtant , il avait beau comparer Shuri et Laguna , ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment . Shuri , lui , savait qu'on l'admirait pour ses capacités de guerrier et de tacticien . Laguna , au contraire , ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pouvait susciter l'admiration des autres . Il voyait tout le monde comme des amis . Il ne cherchait même pas à être le meilleur alors qu'il l'était déjà .  
- Mr Seagill ?  
Il se retourna pour regarder la jeune infirmière qui avait un air peiné . Mauvaise nouvelle en vue . Laguna ?  
- Il s'agit de monsieur Zabac . Le docteur l'a examiné . Il semblerait que sa chute lui aie laissé un traumatisme psychologique . En fait , votre ami a perdu la parole .  
- On peut le voir ? Demanda Kyros sans laisser paraître son inquiétude intérieure .  
Quelques minutes plus tard , il se retrouva dans la chambre de son ami . Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était en train de faire ses affaires et de partir .  
- Ward , tu vas où ?  
Celui-ci le regarda profondément . Kyros fut surpris de l'intensité qu'avait gagné son regard . Il se rappelait le vieux dicton de Laguna . Les ennuis n'arrivent que si on en parle . Se pourrait-il que leur ami , le plus sage d'entre eux , en aie marre de cette guerre ? Pauvre Ward , il ne leur prodiguerait plus ses bons conseils . Etait-ce le choix de leur ami que de ne plus parler ? Et dans quelle but ? Pour comprendre quelque chose que des mots prononcés ne pouvaient exprimer ? Ou alors la chute l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne l'avait voulu .  
Ward lui répondit en ayant un geste vague dans les airs . Puis il lui désigna sa table de nuit . Kyros s'approcha et regarda la lettre à l'air très officiel qu'on lui avait envoyé . Il la parcourut des yeux rapidement . Seuls la fin ressortait .  
" Dans la situation présente , nous ne pouvons que vous proposer un poste en fonction de vos nouvelles capacités à la prison du désert . "  
Kyros regarda de nouveau son ami qui s'était assis sur le lit le regard perdu dans le vague . Il ne pût que s'asseoir auprès de lui et consoler comme un enfant son ami de toujours qui pleurait . Il comprenait son attitude . Combien de fois Ward avait dit que sa place était à l'armée ? On ne se moquait pas de lui par derrière et on le respectait . Et voilà que cette place n'était plus la sienne . Il n'était plus considéré comme un soldat au vue de ce monde . Il n'était plus un soldat . Ironie pensa Kyros mais c'était lui qui ne trouvait rien à dire . Il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui blesserait encore plus son ami . Et Laguna qui n'était pas là . Lui , il savait dire tout naturellement ce que les gens voulaient entendre . C'était un don qu'avait Laguna . Mais lui était bien trop secret et peu bavard . En fait , pensa-t-il , cela aurait dû être lui qui aurait dû perdre la parole . Il était déjà si peu communicatif . Mais pas Ward , le sage du trio , celui qui savait dire ce qu'il fallait , avisant tout le monde de ses bons conseils .

- Mr Zabac . Votre taxi est arrivé .  
Ward se leva aussitôt séchant ses larmes comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas pleuré , comme pour montrer qu'il était toujours le même . Il tendit sa main à Kyros comme dans un au revoir . Kyros la serra fermement . Même s'il voulait montrer qu'il le laissait partir , sa main trahissait ses bonnes résolutions . Le regard des deux guerriers se croisa . Chacun y lut ce que l'autre ne pouvait exprimer . Puis les lourds pas de Ward résonnèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital . Ward n'avait pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais lui , qui aurait pu parler , le retenir n'avait pu . C'était tellement soudain . Kyros pensait même que Ward était parti plus sur un coup de tête qu'autre chose , pour faire le point , pour reconnaître qu'il restait bien le même , juste sans la parole .  
Un autre bruit résonnait dans les couloirs et , pour une fois Kyros écouta cette voix sans son visage avenant de politicien qui le caractérisait .  
" Maintenant que notre territoire est unifiée , la dernière bataille va pouvoir commencer. Soldats , c'est maintenant plus que jamais que nous avons besoin de vous pour vaincre l'ennemi et mettre un terme à la deuxième guerre occulte ."  
C'était l'un de ses politiciens ne comptant que sur les statistiques qui a vu que l'un de leur soldat n'était plus apte à combattre . Il avait donc rayé Ward d'une simple liste et envoyé des lettres pour la forme . Et lui , Kyros se battait pour ça ?  
" Soldats , c'est maintenant plus que jamais que nous avons besoin de vous pour vaincre l'ennemi et mettre un terme à la deuxième guerre occulte"  
C'était maintenant plus que jamais que ses amis avaient besoin de lui . Une fois de plus comme il y a trois ans .

Village du désert ,Galbadia trois ans plus tôt  
Un matin , Shuri , son ami et maître , qui forçait au respect de par sa seule présence était arrivé le visage plus sombre que d'habitude .  
- Kyros  
- Oui , Shuri-san .  
- Je vais partir bientôt . C'est le moment pour moi d'aller effectuer mon service militaire .  
- Je peux vous parler en tant qu'ami ?  
- Kyros , tu sais bien que tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander lorsque l'on est entre nous .  
- Vous allez effectuer votre service militaire et prendre part pour une guerre . Or , c'est vous qui m'avez appris que les guerres ne sont que le résultat d'un désaccord entre deux dirigeants entraînant les innocents . Aucun des deux n'a tort ou a raison . Aucun des deux n'est le détenteur de la vérité ou du mensonge . Qu'avant de penser à faire la guerre , qu'il fallait penser à ce que l'on laissait derrière soi .Votre vie n'est pas sur un champ de bataille sanglant mais ici .  
- Et je t'ai aussi appris le sens du devoir . Et où est mon devoir aujourd'hui ? J'aurais aimé dire envers mes élèves mais nos traditions se perdent , le savoir se perd . Les élèves d'aujourd'hui pensent à mon enseignement des arts martiaux comme un moyen de vaincre et non pas comme un mode de vie . Sauf toi , peut-être . Et , puis , l'armée a besoin de mon savoir ajouta-t-il en plaisantant . L'armée peut être aussi une forme d'enseignement qui complétera mon savoir . N'oublie pas Kyros . Dans une vie , même le vieillard qui pense avoir tout vécu ne sait qu'une infime partie de la vie .  
Le soir , il était resté chez lui s'interrogeant pour la première fois de sa vie sur cette guerre dont les échos arrivaient en retard dans ce village . Il en avait conclue qu'une seule chose . C'est noble de mourir sur un champs de bataille pour son pays . Mais où était l'intérêt lorsque l'on ne s'intéressait pas à ce pays qui lui aussi se fichait des villages du désert de Galbadia ? Ces villages vivaient depuis longtemps sur eux-même dans une quasi-autarcie et , naturellement, Kyros avait assimilé ce mode d'existence et de pensée . Pour lui , ce n'était pas le pays qui importait mais son monde quotidien : le village avec ses traditions . Or , ce monde se résumait à une seule personne . Shuri Ikazy .  
Le lendemain , il l'avait attendu à l'entrée du village . Shuri avait été surpris de constater qu'il l'avait attendu .  
- Pourquoi viens-tu ? C'est toi qui m'as dit hier que , avant de penser à faire la guerre , qu'il fallait penser à ce que l'on laissait derrière soi .  
- C'est vrai . Mais que doit-on faire si ce qu'on laisse derrière soi est déjà devant sur le front?  
Il se rappellerait toujours le regard perçant de Shuri . Puis , il avait conclue dans un sourire .  
- Kyros , tu comprendra un jour que le monde ne se résume pas qu'à ma modeste personne .  
Puis il était parti au côté de Shuri sans un regard derrière lui .

Ses amis avaient besoin de lui . Pour l'instant , Ward avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point . Par contre , pour Laguna , il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose . Oui mais il ne savait pas où il était . De toute façon , il fallait profiter qu'il était blessé pour remettre sa démission de l'armée . Puisqu'il n'était pas en état de se battre , c'était le moment où jamais. Une semaine plus tard , il reçut la visite d'un supérieur . Il avait gagné . Désormais , il ne ferait plus partie de cette page de l'histoire que l'on appelait la seconde guerre occulte .  
Il prit ses affaires et , ignorant l'avis du médecin , il sortit de l'hôpital pour s'éloigner .  
De loin , une jeune femme aux yeux couleur d'émeraude le regarda partir lui aussi . Chacun suivait sa propre route , s'éloigner de l'autre pour se rejoindre .

Laguna fit le point de la situation . L'armée l'avait envoyé dans un village perdue pour qu'il se remette . Officiellement , il ne faisait plus partie de l'armée mais il pourrait y revenir avec son grade lorsqu'il irait mieux . Il se laissa tombé sur ce lit en soupirant . Lui et ses idées . Au moins , ils avaient eu une évasion grandiose de Centra . Et Julia dans tout cela , l'attendrait-elle ? Il pouvait même pas marcher et il devait rester cloîtré dans cette maison . La fracture au niveau des côtes lui faisait affreusement mal . Plus un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre .  
Il se rappela sa fée . Etait-elle donc vraiment intervenue pour lui sauver la vie ? Ou alors ses anges n'étaient que des soldats tellement semblables à lui . Et maintenant , il restait là dans ce patelin perdu qu'il ne connaissait pas . Ah , il était beau le guerrier légendaire !  
- Enfin réveillé jeune homme .  
Il fit la grimace en voyant la vieille femme entrer dans la chambre . Sa silhouette était courbée et ses cheveux parfaitement blancs aurait pu rivaliser avec la neige s'il y en avait par ici . Il n'avait même pas droit à un docteur ou une véritable infirmière .  
Il écouta d'une oreille discrète les bavardages incessants de la vieille femme . Finalement , il se dit qu'il avait trouvé plus bavard que lui .  
- Demain , ce sera ma voisine qui viendra vous voir . Pour moi , cela fait un peu loin et avec les monstres dans les parages , on ne sait jamais .  
Dire que quelque part , il y avait la guerre . Mais ici , elle semblait inexistante . Ici , cela lui rappelait étrangement son enfance . Bah , des vacances ne faisaient de mal à personne . Il verrait ça comme cela . Des vacances forcées mais des vacances . D'ailleurs , trop épuisé , il dormit tout le restant de la journée et toute la nuit .  
Ce n'est que le bruit familier d'une arme qu'on charge qui le réveilla . Bon sang , il était attaqué ! Et sa kalachnikov ? Il tendit son bras valide vers la table de nuit mais il ne rencontra rien . Alors , ses réflexes parfaitement réveillés , il parcourut du regard la chambre , s'attendant à se retrouver à tout moment sous la menace d'un estharien par sa propre arme .  
- Pan , pan .  
Il se frotta les yeux pour bien regarder son ennemi . L'ennemi venait de jaillir de la porte avec son arme .  
- C'est pas un jouet , fit-il d'une voix qui tremblait .  
Mais la petite silhouette l'ignora superbement et tira une rafale . Laguna n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux et espérant qu'elle visait mal .  
- Ellone , lâches-ça , fit une voix sévère .  
Laguna rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea les deux nouvelles arrivantes .  
- Et vous , soldat , sachez qu'on ne laisse pas traîner des armes lorsqu'il y a des enfants .  
- Mais ... Mais ...  
Il regarda la femme qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre et prendre des mains de la fillette son arme pour la ranger en haut de l'armoire . La fillette fit la moue devant le beau jouet qu'on avait mis hors d'atteinte puis se retourna vers le soldat . Voulant sans doute avoir le dernier mot , elle tira la langue .  
Laguna se gratta la tête sur la réaction à adopter . Il n'avait jamais côtoyé d'enfants . Et cette gamine en robe bleue n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire . Dire qu'il aurait pu mourir de ses mains . Avec son air angélique , tout les soldats pouvaient mourir de ses mains . Voulant tout de même ne pas se laisser faire , Laguna fit une grimace qui déclencha le rire de la petite fille . Quelle âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Deux ans peut-être . Un peu moins .  
- Je vois que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux , constata la jeune femme d'un faux-air réprimandeur . Je m'appelles Raine et voici Ellone . Nous occupons le pub à côté .  
Puis , constatant que Laguna avait complètement oublié la présence de la jeune femme , il l'a regarda . Vêtue simplement d'un jean et d'un pull beige , elle était pourtant belle avec ses cheveux châtains retenus par un bandeau et de magnifiques yeux bleus . Trop belle pensa Laguna tandis qu'une crampe à sa jambe non plâtrée le saisit aussitôt .  
- Et vous , soldat , comment vous-appelez vous ?  
- Bein , euh , je ... Laguna .  
- Enchanté Laguna . Mais ce n'est pas à l 'autre jambe que vous devriez avoir mal constata-t-elle tandis qu'il se massait sa jambe valide .  
- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ?  
Laguna reconnut la tête de la vieille qui était venue jusqu'à alors . Ellone lui sauta de joie dans les bras . Puis la personne âgée se tourna vers les deux adultes .  
- Raine peut paraître sévère mais elle a un coeur d'or . Et elle n'a pas son pareil pour s'occuper des fleurs . Bon , Ellone , tu veux goûter mes gâteaux ?  
Le rire de la petite fille se perdit dans l'escalier . Laguna regarda bêtement la fenêtre , se demandant si cette vieille sénile ne l'avait pas fait exprès de lui envoyer une aussi jolie femme. Aussi jolie que Julia ? Non , autrement aussi joli . C'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient . Cela ne voulait rien dire mais il ne trouvait que cette expression pour caractériser cette femme .  
- Bon , je ne peux rester trop longtemps mais demain , je m'attarderai un peu plus . A demain , Laguna .  
Laguna leva machinalement la main préférant ne rien dire pour ne pas encore faire l'une de ses maladresse si courante . Le lendemain , elle revient puis les autres jours . Une routine s'était installée entre eux . Elle amenait toujours Ellone qui avait trouvé un ami à embêter en la personne de Laguna qui râlait que , quand il serait établi , le match serait plus équitable . Il se remettait lentement , sûrement . Maintenant il pouvait marcher . Il passait de longues heures à parler avec Ellone et Raine leur racontant ses histoires de guerre oubliant peu à peu sa timidité maladive .  
C'était Laguna le plus souvent qui parlait , l'éternel bavard .  
Les six mois de rétablissement passèrent vite . Il avait hâte de rentrer voir ses amis , Julia . Il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue . Il savait juste qu'elle l'attendait . Il avait hâte de partir de nouveau , de voyager , d'écrire . Depuis que sa lettre de lecteur avait été publiée au Timber Maniacs , certaines fois , il rêvait qu'il était un grand écrivain . Il vivait au jour le jour , oubliant la guerre , pensant simplement à se rétablir le plus vite possible pour repartir à Deling City .

Kyros jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'établissement . Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une prison de l'extérieur . Pourtant , cela ne pouvait être que là . Il montra son autorisation spéciale. Enfin , une brute plus qu'autre chose l'amena à la personne qu'il cherchait . Il était en train de laver les sols de la prison . Ces gestes avaient quelque chose de répétitif et de fatigué .  
- Salut .  
Le regard las de Ward quitta le sol triste de la prison pour se poser sur son ami . D'un coup , ce regard si triste se fit brusquement chaleureux , heureux . Il se leva et les deux amis se prirent la main et la serrèrent fermement comme lorsqu'ils avaient l'habitude .  
- Eh , Ward , c'est pas l'heure de la pause .  
L'homme se remit aussitôt au travail perdant de nouveau cette étincelle dans ses yeux . Cela fit mal à Kyros de voir son ami dans un tel état . Certes , il avait un travail contrairement à lui et il ne tournait pas en rond en cherchant quelque chose de tous les côtés . Pourtant , ce travail n'était pas digne d'un homme aussi actif et sage que Ward . Il devina ce qui lui manquait . Les combats , l'action , cette étincelle sur un champ de bataille qui faisait que le guerrier se prouvait qu'il était quelqu'un . Kyros espéra que son ami n'avait pas laissé tomber son entraînement .  
Lorsque Ward s'assura que le surveillant était parti comme un enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise , il se leva et fixa son ami . Il devina tout de suite à qui il pensait .  
- Non , j'ai pas de nouvelles de Laguna . Maintenant que je suis un civil , on se méfie et on me donne peu d'information . Je sais juste que Laguna a été envoyé quelque part dans le pays pour se reposer et qu'il devrait bientôt réintégrer l'armée . Et toi , c'est vrai que officiellement , tu ne fais plus partie de l'armée ?  
Ward acquiesça de la tête . Kyros ne put déterminé si c'était du regret ou un soulagement qu'exprimait ses yeux .  
- En tout cas , Ward , si je trouve Lag , j'ai déjà des projets . Cela t'intéresserait-il de partir au côté d'un reporter du Timber Maniac ? Lag a toujours voulu être écrivain . Ce serait la meilleure solution pour nous . Bon , c'est sûr qu'il faudra prévoir les cartes si Laguna est le chef d'expédition .  
Un sourire éclaira enfin le visage de Ward qui se confirmait par son regard .  
- Si je repasse dans le coin avec Laguna , on viendra .  
Il ne voulait pas dire pour te chercher . Il devinait que Ward cherchait avant tout à se rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre , pour se prouver qu'il était encore là . Finalement , Kyros sortit à l'air libre en se jurant qu'une fois Laguna retrouvé , ils viendraient chercher Ward .

Laguna se réveilla difficilement ce matin . Six mois déjà qu'il était là . Cela avait passé si vite . Il s'éveilla complètement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures . Il retira avec crainte son pied de la chaussure. La chaussette était dégoulinante de ... Marmelade? - ELLONE !  
Un rire enfantin et un bruit de pas précipités lui indiqua que la coupable venait de sortir . C'était donc ça la dernière trouvaille de la petite . Décidément ,elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs mais il ne pouvait la détester . Au contraire , cette gamine était une bouffée d'air frais dans les pires moments . Dire que c'était sa dernière journée ici . Mais il avait hâte de partir . Soudain , il s'immobilisa en entendant un cri dehors . Il reconnut tout de suite la voix affolée d'Ellone . Il prit sa kalachnikov et sortit en courant à l'extérieur de la maison . Il regarda Ellone aux prises de trois larvas sur la place centrale . Et les soldats galbadiens ? Ils étaient où ? Et bien , il fallait espérer qu'il ne s'était pas trop rouillé durant ses six mois . Sans réfléchir , il s'interposa entre Ellone et les larvas . Il tira une première rafale et l'un des monstres s'étira de douleur tandis que les deux autres l'assaillaient . Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Ellone lorsqu'il vit que l'un des larvas allait envoyer un sort . Il serait certainement fatale à la petite . Il voyait des étincelles jaillir du monstre . Sûrement un sort de foudre + qui avait un trop large champ d'action . Laguna prit Ellone entre les bras et sauta entre les deux monstres évitant à la fois un coup de queue et le sort de Foudre . Il reposa aussitôt Ellone pour tirer une nouvelle rafale sur les ennemis qui leur fit fatale . Fier de son action et d'avoir retrouvé le grisement des batailles , Laguna se permit son petit saut de joie du vainqueur comme il se devait . Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait été privé de cela . Soudain , il s'immobilisa pour se retourner derrière lui en entendant les sanglots de la fillette . Il se retourna pour regarder incrédule un estharien s'emparer d'Ellone . Il n'osa intervenir de peur de la blesser . Bon sang , il avait commis l'éternelle erreur de baisser sa garde une fois sa victoire remportée . La petite fille allait le payer .  
Laguna leva son arme . Il fallait gagner du temps .  
- Oncle Laguna , oncle Laguna ...  
- Ecoute , l'estharien , on peut parler . Ce n'est qu'une gamine et ...  
Il dut sauter sur le côté pour éviter un sort de brasier . Il se releva aussitôt mais la situation restait inchangée . Bon sang , s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ellone , il ne pourrait se le pardonner. C'était étrange . Aujourd'hui , une partie de la guerre venait d'atteindre ce village qu'il croyait protégé depuis tout ce temps . Il se réveillait . Ses " vacances " étaient finies .  
- Oncle Laguna .  
Il ne savait même pas qu'Ellone l'appelait Oncle . Jusqu'à maintenant , c'était un monsieur Lag et là , Oncle . Elle avait tellement confiance en lui . Mais il ne pouvait rien faire . Le soldat allait de nouveau lancer un sort . Laguna l'évita avec souplesse de nouveau . Le petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps mais l'estharien fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'une silhouette arriva par derrière pour se saisir de la fillette et disparaître tout aussi rapidement .  
Laguna n'hésita pas à sortir son limit pour achever un ennemi aussi lâche . A la fin de la bataille , il ignora son saut de vainqueur pour voir Ellone . Celle-ci étai consolée par Raine dans le pub . Il fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'Ellone sauta dans ses bras pour le remercier . Lui-même la serra d'une manière possessive , se demandant comment on pouvait s'en prendre à un enfant . Ce fut une voix derrière lui qui le ramena à la réalité .  
- Bravo , sans vous , nous aurions eu des problèmes .  
- Effectivement ajouta Laguna . Belle façon de monter la garde , soldat . On est en guerre , des soldats sont censés protéger le village mais un estharien trouve le moyen de s'introduire ici .  
Laguna regarda d'un oeil sévère les soldats partir en haussant les épaules .  
- Laguna , vous mangez avec nous ?  
- Oui , oui , oui .  
Ellone avait donné la réponse avant lui . Dire que c'était son dernier repas avec les deux filles .  
Pourtant , cette affaire l'avait ramené à ses problèmes . Il croyait le village isolé de la guerre mais il s'était trompé . Et il ne fallait pas compter sur les soldats affectés à la surveillance .  
- Vous savez , ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive . Déjà avant que vous n'arriviez , Ellone a fait l'objet d'une attaque et ses parents y ont laissé la vie .  
- Vous pourriez me raconter ?  
Raine vérifia d'abord qu'Ellone était occupée au premier étage . Enfin , en constatant que l'enfant était affairée , elle redescendit pour rejoindre Laguna .  
- Cela s'est passé il y a quinze mois maintenant . Ellone avait à peine appris à marcher .  
Il restait encore des adultes au village . La guerre , tout le monde s'en fichait un peu . Ellone habitait avec ses parents dans la maison que vous occupez . On entendait parler de l'attaque des villages côtiers , des barrages par bateaux . Mais , tout le monde ne vivait que l'instant présent parmis sa petite famille . Moi-même , j'ai toujours vécu ici et la mère d'Ellone était une très bonne amie . Un matin , elle m'a demandé de garder Ellone . Son mari était malade et elle craignait que la petite ne le devienne aussi . C'était une journée comme les autres . Au loin , la guerre se déroulait . Ici , on s'inquiétait seulement pour la montée des prix de la nourriture . J'étais dans le pub à jouer avec Ellone . Puis , j'ai entendu des bruits de pas métalliques au dehors . Sur le coup , je n'y ai pas fait attention . Puis , j'ai entendu des détonations venant d'à côté . J'ai regardé par la fenêtre . Des soldats esthariens comme ceux que l'on voyait à la télé sont sortis de la maison . J'ai tenu Ellone de toute mes forces pour ne pas sortir et tenter de tuer les assassins de ma meilleure amie . Cela n'aurait été que suicide . Je suis restée derrière ma fenêtre tandis que les soldats rentraient dans les maisons où il y avait des enfants . Ils savaient dans quelle maison se trouvait chaque enfant . Moi , je suis restée lâchement chez moi au premier étage agenouillée par terre et essayant de consoler Ellone qui sentait ma propre angoisse . J'ai entendu des autres déflagrations , des autres cris d'agonies , des pleurs d'enfants. Tout cela n'a duré que quinze minutes . Et pourtant , cela m'a paru duré une éternité . Finalement , tout s'est calmé , les cris se sont tus , les pleurs d'enfants aussi . Je ne suis sortie du pub que lorsque j'ai entendu le chant d'un oiseau . J'ai gardé tout ce temps Ellone dans mes bras . Les autres villageois aussi sont sortis , en silence , comme moi , encore sous le choc . Finalement , j'ai confié Ellone à la fleuriste et je suis rentrée chez les parents d'Ellone . Un silence de mort . Cette expression à elle seule disait tout . Au rez-de-chaussée, son père gisait dans une mare de sang . Je me rappelle même avoir longé les murs de la maison pour éviter de marcher dans ce sang . J'ai monté les escaliers . Au premier étage , la mère d'Ellone était encore vivante . Elle a juste eu le temps de me confier sa fille . Elle est morte dans mes bras avec la seule consolation de savoir que je m'occuperai de sa fille . Ce jour-là , acheva Raine d'une voix qu'elle essayait de contenir , il n' y a qu'eux comme victime . Par contre , deux autres petites filles du même âge qu'Ellone ont été emmenées par des soldats esthariens . Je ne sais pas si c'était pour elle qu'ils sont venus ce jour-là mais , depuis , j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent chercher Ellone .  
De colère , Laguna frappa du poing sur le comptoir . Une raison de plus pour lui de se battre . S'en prendre à des enfants .  
- Je pense que les soldats s'intéresse à Ellone .On dit qu'Adel recherche un successeur . Or , Ellone est ... Spéciale . Certaines fois , quand je suis avec elle , j'ai l'impression que je suis quelqu'un d'autre . La voisine le plus souvent . Puis , je me réveille comme si de rien n'était . La voisine a déjà connu cela aussi lorsqu'elle gardait Ellone .  
- Et les soldats , ils sont d'une aide quelconque ?  
- Pas vraiment , ils sont surtout là pour la forme ajouta Raine d'une voix sévère . Ils s'occupent juste des monstres qui se ramènent trop près du bâtiment qu'il leur a été affecté . En fait , vous êtes le premier soldat que je rencontre qui se soucie des civils ... Vous partez à quelle heure ?  
- Quoi ?  
Raine avait posé cette question presque d'un ton où pointait une certaine pointe de regret . Laguna avait appris que , sous ses manières bien élevées , se cachait une femme volontaire et généreuse à la fois . C'était étrange . Il n'avait pas connu une femme aussi bien depuis longtemps . Il la regrettera .  
"- On se reverra ?  
- Bien sûr , pour t'entendre chanter ."  
Et ses deux amis , Kyros et Ward lui manquaient . Ici , il menait une vie trop bien en place . Et cette bataille aujourd'hui , avait réveillé des sensations qu'il avait oublié .  
- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda la fillette qui courut pour retenir Oncle Laguna  
- Oui répondit-il tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux de la fillette .  
Il salua Raine s'excusant qu'il devait ranger ses affaires . Il regretta presque qu'elle ne le retienne pas , contrairement à Ellone qui ne comprenait pas qu'on lui sauve la vie pour partir ensuite .

Il regarda le sac qui réunissait toute ses affaires . L'arrêt du bus pour Deling City était en dehors du village . Il s'assit sur le banc . Winhill . Cela lui rappelait chez lui , ses grands-parents , toutes les bêtises qu'il avait fait . Raine , Ellone . Il ne les oublierait jamais . Mais Deling City l'attendait . Ses amis , Julia , l'armée , toute sa vie l'attendait .  
- Tu t'en vas ?  
Pourquoi s'attendait-il à voir Raine arriver avec Ellone pour attendre le bus ? Il allait dire oui encore une fois mais il ne répondit rien , complètement surpris par l'apparition . La jeune fille en rose s'assit à côté de lui et regarda le village . C'était étrange l'impression de respect mais aussi de fraîcheur qui émanait d'elle à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait .  
- Ce village est paisible . Tu le regretteras ?  
- Oui .  
La réponse était venue toute seule sans qu'il réfléchisse . Oui , il regretterait ce village , ces habitants surtout , deux en particulier .  
Laguna regarda celle qu'il avait surnommé " la fée " . Lorsqu'elle surgissait , il savait maintenant qu'il était à une croisée des chemins et qu'il devait choisir quelle route prendre . En fait , il était d'un caractère impétueux et il fonçait trop vite lorsqu'il prenait des décisions . Au contraire , de par sa simple présence , la fée le faisait douter sur chaque décision qu'il prenait . Cela faisait six mois qu'il attendait son départ avec impatience . Mais la fée le faisait de nouveau s'interroger . Il la regarda en détail . Elle avait toujours la même robe rose avec une légère veste un peu plus foncée . C'était étrange comme impression . Lorsqu'il l'observait , il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait . Elle devait cacher ses blessures mais pourtant son regard avait quelque chose de lumineux .  
- Que retrouveras-tu à Deling ?  
- Kyros et Ward , Julia , les combats , l'armée , les voyages , ma vie quoi acheva-t-il .  
La fée le regarda d'un air indulgent .  
- Ce n'était pas ta grand-mère qui disait cela : " Si au lieu de devenir écrivain , tu ne deviendrais pas soldat . On en aura besoin bientôt . Et si tu ne veux pas rester ici , autant que tu partes pour protéger ce qui reste derrière toi ."  
Cette phrase , chaque mots prononcés . Combien de fois il se les était répété . Or , avec une précision étonnante , la jeune fille les avait répété comme n'importe quelle phrase anodine .  
- ... Oui mais où t'as appris ...  
- La question est de savoir ce que tu veux protéger , reprit-elle .  
-... Mon pays hasarda-t-il .  
Le rire de la jeune fille le vexa . Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de drôle ? Pour une fois qu'il était sérieux .  
- En es-tu sûr ? Tu as toujours eu du mal à résumer le monde par seulement un pays .  
- Tu pourrais pas être plus clair ? Tu parles toujours par énigme .Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?  
- Je suis désolée , Laguna mais je ne peux décider à ta place . Je peux simplement te conseiller de réfléchir aux événements de la journée et à ce que tu veux protéger .  
Laguna croisa les bras . Il savait bien à quoi elle faisait allusion . Cette impression de regret alors qu'il attendait le bus pour la ville . Oui , il savait bien au fond de lui-même ce qu'il voulait.  
- Tu veux que je reste pour protéger Raine et Ellone ?  
- Ai-je dit ça ? Répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux .  
Laguna se leva et prit son sac . Après tout , Raine lui plaisait et Ellone aussi . Il avait enfin trouver quelque chose à protéger . Plutôt quelqu'un rectifia-t-il . Il fit le décompte dans sa tête sur ce qui le poussait à rentrer à Deling City . Kyros et Ward , Julia , les combats , l'armée , les voyages ...  
Concernant Kyros et Ward , ses deux amis le suivaient partout où il allait et ne le voyant pas revenir , ils viendraient ici . Les combats ? Aujourd'hui , il s'était battu contre des monstres . D'ailleurs , il préférait se battre contre des monstres que contre des humains . L'armée ? Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait revenir quand il serait guéri mais ne lui avait rien imposé . D'ailleurs , il avait toujours combattu pour des motif personnels notamment la mort de sa grand-mère . Là, il aurait désormais deux motifs encore plus personnels pour se battre . Julia ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Peut-être . Avant oui . Mais maintenant ? Raine avait éclipsé la pianiste dans son esprit . Il était amoureux d'elle . Et elle aussi peut-être ? Après tout , elle lui avait dit qu'il était différent des autres soldats puisqu'il se souciait des civils . Oui , il allait être différent des autres soldats car il allait laisser de côté les intérêts de son pays pour Raine et Ellone . Puis comme ça ,il n'aurait pas à se soucier de savoir s'il contribuait à une dictature ou à une guerre. Laguna se tourna vers la fée se rappelant sa présence et lui serra la main .  
- Merci . Sans toi , j'allais faire des bêtises fit-il sincère . Tiens , pour la peine , je te fais la bise .  
La jeune fille regarda surprise la facilité avec laquelle l'ex-soldat avait pris sa décision . Au moins , se rassura-t-elle , cette fois encore , elle ne lui avait rien imposé et il avait vraiment l'air heureux . Qu'il en profite . Qu'il profite de cette pause de bonheur avant que le destin ne le heurte de nouveau .  
Il courut jusqu'au pub de Winhill . Il entra en claquant la porte . Raine descendit aussitôt pour dire à ce client de se calmer car ...  
- Oncle Laguna .  
Laguna prit Ellone dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs . Puis il se calma et se gratta la tête pour trouver les mots pour lui expliquer . Mais il ne trouva rien à dire une fois de plus dans une situation pareille .  
- Laguna , si vous voulez rester , il va falloir travailler , commenta Raine faussement sévère .  
- Oui , oui , oui s'emporta Ellone . Il tuera les méchants et il mangera avec moi et Raine . Moi , Raine et Laguna .  
Laguna fut un peu gêné des sous-entendus d'Ellone mais Raine rit de son embarras .  
La fée regarda ces trois personnes dîner ensemble comme une vraie famille . Cela avait été la partie la plus agréable de sa mission , pensa-t-elle . Mais le reste le serait moins . Elle regarda la petite fille qui riait . Pourquoi s'en prenait-on à des enfants ? Ils étaient l'innocence même . Elle lui rappelait une petite fille qu'elle avait bien connu . Mais Ellone était moins fragile que la petite Marlène . Heureusement car elle devrait se montrer forte pour les prochaines épreuves .  
La fée disparut sous la fenêtre du pub de Winhill laissant Raine , Laguna et Ellone manger ensemble comme une vraie famille .

Kyros regarda le plan qu'on lui avait donné . Maintenant , il fallait trouver ce pub . De toute façon , le soldat qu'il lui avait dit l'exploit d'un ex-soldat pour sauver une petite fille n'avait aucune raison de mentir . Un an déjà . Un an qu'il le cherchait . Connaissant Laguna , il se demandait si celui-ci avait fait des efforts pour le retrouver . En tout cas , il devait constater que les éléments qu'il avait récolté ne correspondaient pas au caractère de Laguna . Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint l'armée comme il aurait pu le faire il y a six mois ? Il était même étonnant que Laguna soit resté à la même place une année entière . Etait-il encore blessé ? C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvé .  
Il trouva ce village tranquille . Par contre , même ici , la guerre avait laissé sa trace . Il regarda d'un oeil méfiant les soldats qui surveillaient les environs . Visiblement , il n'y avait plus que les femmes et les enfants dans ce village . Au fond , il avait bien fait de quitter l'armée . Il n'avait aucun regret . Et ce n'était pas plus mal que Laguna n'y soit plus également . Après tout , même s'il se fichait de la guerre , il avait encore suffisamment de conscience pour ne pas contribuer à une dictature .  
Il se dirigea vers le pub du village . Il ouvrit la porte et la première chose qui le surprit était l'odeur de fleur très pénétrante dans la pièce . Il entendit quelqu'un descendre de l'étage .  
- Vous désirez ?  
- Le monsieur a des vêtements bizarres .  
- Ellone !  
Kyros regarda intriguée la femme et l'enfant . C'était-il trompé ?  
- Alors vous désirez boire quelque chose ?  
- En fait , je cherche un ami et on m'a dit que vous saurez où il se trouvait . Il s'appelle Laguna .  
- Oncle Laguna . Je vais le chercher .  
Raine n'eut pas le temps de retenir Ellone qui était déjà partie . Kyros , lui , n'avait noté que le mot " Oncle " qui le surprit . Décidément , les choses n'étaient pas comme il les attendait .  
- Laguna , de la visite pour toi .  
Kyros se retourna . Cette voix , il ne la reconnaissait que trop bien . Maintenant , tous ses doutes étaient effacés .  
- Kyros .  
- Ça faisait longtemps répondit ce dernier simplement malgré l'immense soulagement de le voir en un seul morceau .  
Désormais , ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'aillent chercher Ward .  
Par contre , Laguna constata :  
- Tiens , les fées sont de retour .  
- Les fées ? ... Oui , tu as raison reconnut son ami en ressentant une étrange présence dans sa tête qui l'observait .

Kyros regarda la maison dans laquelle Laguna habitait . Il reconnaissait là son sens de l'organisation inexistant . Pourtant , cette patrouille pour tuer des monstres avait été instructive .  
- Tu as changé , Laguna constata son ami .  
Laguna regarda son ami et s'assit sur son lit . Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'étrange prière qu'il fit .  
- Faites que je me réveilles ici , dans ce lit , que je revoies Raine et Ellone .  
Cette journée l'avait ramené à la réalité . Son passé redevenait présent . L'arrivée de Kyros , le retour des fées , ses projets ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes . Les beaux jours avec Raine et Ellone étaient comptés . Au plus profond , il savait que ce bonheur aurait une fin . Mais il refusait de l'admettre et il priait pour qu'il dure . Mais cette année avait tellement passé vite .  
- Kyros , j'ai peur de perdre Raine ou Ellone .  
Il savait que bientôt la fée apparaîtrait réellement , pour lui dire qu'il devrait faire un choix crucial de nouveau .  
- Autrefois , tu vivais au jour le jour constata Kyros très sérieusement . Il semblerait que tu veuilles enfin te poser .  
Oui , il avait raison . Il se voyait avec Raine et Ellone comme une famille . Il aimait Raine et il adorait la petite Ellone . Bien sûr , il avait toujours ce projet de voyager mais il le reportait tout le temps , trouvant que rien ne pressait . Il fallait attendre que Kyros et Ward arrivent . Il fallait attendre d'être sûr de ce Raine éprouvait pour lui . Il fallait attendre beaucoup de chose et le résultat était qu'il avait encore bien le temps de parcourir le monde . Après tout , il était très bien ici comme chasseur de monstre . Ellone et Raine l'aimaient bien , Kyros , son ancien ami était là . Après tout , il avait tout pour être heureux . Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ?  
- Bon , fini d'avoir des pensées aussi sombres . Assistant Kyros , il faut se reposer pour la prochaine patrouille .  
C'était étonnant chez lui la faculté qu'il avait de passer de pensées sombres à sa bonne humeur contagieuse .

" Kyros , tu comprendra un jour que le monde ne se résume pas qu'à ma modeste personne ."  
" C'est toi qui m'as dit hier que , avant de penser à faire la guerre , il fallait penser à ce que l'on laissait derrière soi ."  
Alors qu'il entendait Laguna ronfler au-dessus de lui , il fit le point sur cette journée . Cette femme , Raine avait pris une place importante pour Laguna . Il avait bien vu sa réaction tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils avaient épiés leur conversation . Ce ne serait donc pas demain qu'ils iraient à Timber . Pouvait-il critiquer l'attitude de Laguna ? Il n'était plus du genre à ne pas rester en place . Au contraire , il avait trouvé sa place . Il pouvait transformer cette phrase qui trottait dans sa tête . Avant de penser à voyager , il fallait penser à qui on laissait derrière soi . Laguna avait trouvé sa place . Et lui ? Que cherchait-il à rester près de Laguna ? Il avait toujours ce réflexe de toujours se reposer sur les autres une fois qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un à suivre . Shuri . Maintenant Laguna . Son monde ne se résumait plus seulement à Shuri . Désormais , il se résumait à Laguna .

- Kyros , derrière toi , fit simplement remarquer Laguna .  
Kyros soupira en se retournant pour voir un elmidéa le menacer d'un basique sort de glace . Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de plus gros adversaire ? Il lança un sort de brasier qui étourdit l'insecte et Laguna l'acheva avec une rafale de tir . Kyros le regarda s'occuper d'un larva . Larvas et elmidéas . Il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus fort . Ces patrouilles étaient vraiment inutiles .  
- Kyros , derrière-toi .  
Kyros nota que le ton de Laguna était différent . Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un malaku bondit sur lui et lui enfonça ses serres dans le bras . Il n'eut que le temps de se dégager en donnant un coup de lame dans l'une des nombreuses ailes du monstre .  
- Enfin , un peu d'action commenta Laguna .  
Il prit quand même le temps de soigner Kyros qui se relevait en se mettant en garde . Laguna voulut lui administrer un coup de kalachnikov mais l'oiseau s'envola pour lancer une attaque de glacier + sur les deux hommes qui les propulsa au sol .  
Laguna regarda le monstre s'élancer sur lui , menaçant avec ses longues serres prêtes à se refermer sur sa victime . Il eut le réflexe de protéger son visage de ses bras attendant la blessure . Mais il entendit un bruit et quelque chose tomber à côté de lui . Il fut surpris de constater Kyros était en train d'effectuer son salut comme à chaque fois qu'il achevait un combat .  
- Bon travail , assistant Kyros , on rentre à la base .  
Soudain , Laguna marcha sur quelque chose qui était en milieu du chemin . Il entendit un couinement puis quelque chose qui retomba . Au même instant , une maman chocobo fonça sur Laguna pour emmener son petit . L'ex-soldat eut juste le temps de plonger dans la poussière du chemin pour éviter l'assaut du monstre .  
- Toujours aussi maladroit , constata Kyros qui aidait son ami à se relever .  
- C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pas vu le ...  
- Laguna , Laguna . C'est Ellone et Raine .  
Tout de suite , Laguna reconnut la vieille fleuriste qui arrivait . Il n'eut que le réflexe d'armer son arme de nouveau et de courir à toute vitesse vers la maison . Bon sang , cela lui rappelait quelque chose cette fuite .  
" Laguna , pars , lui répondit une voix derrière lui . Les esthariens attaquent le village . On ne peut rien contre eux . "  
Non , il n'allait tout de même pas perdre Raine et Ellone de la même manière que sa grand-mère . Il avait toujours su que cela arriverait . Mais pas aussi brutalement . Mais pas comme ça . Il arriva au pub où un attroupement se formait déjà . Avec crainte , Laguna se forma un chemin dans le groupe . Enfin , il vit .  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas . Raine n'a rien . Elle se repose dans sa chambre .  
Il regarda autours de lui . Il sut tout de suite ce qu'il manquait . Des pleurs ou des rires . Ceux d'un enfant . Laguna empoigna par sa veste le médecin du village .  
- Ellone, où est-elle ?  
- Des esthariens l'ont emmenée . On a déjà perdu leur trace .  
Il s'attarda incrédule sur le soldat qui venait de répondre . Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait lâché le médecin trop brutalement . Ellone .  
- Lag , ça va ?  
- Ils ont emmené Ellone ? Demanda Laguna pour s'assurer que le rêve était bien fini . Kyros hocha de la tête en silence et il regarda surpris son ami frapper du poing contre la pancarte du pub et s'éloigner en courant . Pour une fois , il ne suivit pas son ami et rentra dans le pub dévasté .  
Il se rendit au dehors du village . Il s'arrêta enfin , essoufflé , les larmes lui coulant le long du visage . C'était donc fini . Il l'avait toujours su au plus profond de lui que tout était fini . Depuis le retour de Kyros . Il avait vécu les jours comme une personne qui se sait atteinte d'un mal incurable et qui allait mourir .  
Il s'assit sur l'herbe , le vent faisant tournoyer ses mèches sombres autours de son visage ne reflétant que l'impuissance .  
- Et toi , celle que j'appelais la fée , cria-t-il dans le vide , tu savais que tout cela arriverait . Tu savais qu'on me prendrait ma famille .  
Il regarda autours de lui , attendant quelque chose . Mais sa colère se perdit dans l'air , porté par le vent .  
- Mais que dois-je faire ?  
Que pouvait-il faire ? Les ravisseurs d'Ellone avaient déjà disparu . Il n'avait aucune piste pour chercher . Et dire que la petite ne craignait rien parce qu'Oncle Laguna viendrait toujours le chercher . Et Raine , il devait penser à Raine . Il aurait dû être auprès d'elle et attendre qu'elle se réveille . Au lieu de ça , il était là à appeler une hypothétique amie qui ne viendrait même pas .  
- Mais que dois-je faire ?  
Soudain , il sentit le vent changer de direction .  
- Laguna , tu sais ce que tu dois faire .  
- Non , je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire rétorqua-t-il comme un enfant qui s'entête .  
Il n'avait même pris la peine de se lever . Soudain , la fée s'approcha de lui en silence et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur , ses grands yeux couleur de la forêt sondant ceux de celui qu'elle devait protéger .  
- Laguna , tu ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher l'enlèvement d'Ellone . Alors , c'est inutile de te culpabiliser . Maintenant , tu sais ce que tu dois faire . Tu dois accomplir ce que tu as déjà décidé au plus profond de toi .  
Cette fois , Laguna en colère se leva :  
- Tu me demande de choisir d'aller chercher Ellone ou de rester auprès de Raine ? Tu me demandes de choisir entre Raine et Ellone ? Et si j'ai envie de garder les deux ? C'est peut-être égoïste mais c'est ce que je veux .  
- Je suis désolée Laguna mais tu dois choisir entre les deux .  
- Et ça fera quoi si je fais pas le bon choix ?  
La fée se leva elle aussi et elle tourna le dos à Laguna . Son regard se perdait sur les horizons , cherchant les mots pour répondre .  
- Laguna , finit-elle enfin par répondre , tes choix personnels d'aujourd'hui vont influencer le destin de demain . Ce monde est condamné dans le futur . Pas seulement les personnes qui l'habitent mais toute forme de vie . Ce monde , un jour deviendra chaos et désolation . Pour éviter que cela arrive , il est annoncé la venue d'une graine qui prospérera dans ce jardin qu'est ce monde encore fertile . Mais cela n'arrivera que si tu prends des choix qui ont déjà été déterminés par ce que l'on pourrait appeler le bien .  
- C'est injuste . On me demande de faire des choix que je sais qui détermineront de l'avenir du monde . Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre choisir de rester ou de partir chercher Ellone et le sauvetage du monde . Après tout , il y a d'autres humains que moi .  
- Laguna , je ne peux rien de dire . Je peux seulement te dire que tu dois faire ce que tu as déjà décidé au plus profond de toi . Ne penses pas aux conséquences du lendemain car , quoi qu'il arrive , j'ai confiance en les décisions que tu prendras . Et continues à rester aussi optimiste malgré toutes les épreuves . N'oublies pas le conseil de ta grand-mère , ajouta-t-elle avec indulgence : Il faut garder confiance et sourire à la vie quelque soit ses ennuis acheva-t-elle . Ne te décourages jamais .  
- Attends , j'aimerais savoir que ...  
Mais le vent avait tourné et la fée avait déjà disparu . Laguna resta quelques instants au milieu de la prairie repensant à toutes ses paroles Au fond , à chaque fois que la fée lui donnait des conseils , au plus profond de lui-même , il savait qu'il avait déjà décidé . Il irait chercher Ellone. Il aurait voulu emmener Raine avec lui mais elle ne savait pas se battre . Ne pas penser au conséquence , ne pas y penser .  
- Ellone , je te retrouverai , je te retrouverai .

- Laguna , c'est de la folie . Galbadia est en guerre contre Esthar . Et tu n'es même plus un soldat . Et d'ailleurs , comment feras-tu pour aller à Esthar ? Je te signales que c'est le continent le plus isolé du monde et que les esthariens en profitent bien . Même nos soldats n'ont jamais réussis à y aller .  
Kyros regarda impuissant son ami ranger ses affaires avec son éternel air buté . Il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il disait . Il s'affairait juste à se demander de ce qu'il avait besoin pour un si long voyage .  
- Laguna ? Tu pars chercher Ellone , n'est-ce pas .  
Soudain , Laguna s'immobilisa et regarda Raine qui venait d'arriver . Il savait qu'il reviendrait avec Ellone et qu'elle les attendrait . Et ici , elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant que ce que voulait Esthar était entre leur main . Elle ne faisait aucun geste pour le retenir . Raine . Merci de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles .  
- Oui . Je vais te ramener Ellone .  
Il vit qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas le retenir . Le bleu de ses yeux s'intensifiait lorsqu'elle se retenait de pleurer . Qui avait le plus de courage au fond ? Lui de partir à l'autre bout du monde ou elle de l'attendre et d'espérer ? Il sortit sur la place centrale . Il sentit Raine se jeter contre son dos et refermer ses bras autours de sa taille dans un dernier au revoir . Il aurait voulu la garder toujours auprès de lui. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une telle femme . Une femme qui ne se laissait pas faire tout en gardant son calme . Mais généreuse et courageuse à toujours penser aux autres . Mais il avait choisi d'aller chercher Ellone . Après tout , ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'ils formeraient une famille si l'ombre d'Ellone planait . Il partait pour quelque temps . Et il voyagerait enfin comme il l'avait toujours voulu . Pour mieux revenir avec Ellone auprès de Raine . Oui , il ne fallait penser qu'à ça . Ramener Ellone le plus vite possible pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau être ensemble .  
- Kyros , veilles sur Raine en mon absence fit Laguna tendit qu'il lui serrait la main .  
Celui acquiesça de la tête , sentant la douleur de Laguna à laisser Raine derrière lui .  
Laguna jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ce havre de paix qui l'avait abrité .  
Raine , à côté de Kyros à l'entrée du pub , regarda Laguna qui s'éloignait . C'était la meilleure chose à faire . Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule .  
Il s'éloignait . Elle savait qu'il ramènerait Ellone . Il y croyait si fort qu'elle voulait d'être forte pour lui . Elle regarda Kyros . Décidément , Laguna la sous-estimerait toujours . Elle savait bien en plus pourquoi Kyros était venu à Winhill .  
- Kyros , vas le rejoindre , j'ai préparé tes affaires . Il lui faudra un guide pour qu'il ne se perde pas . Il est si maladroit sourit-elle avec indulgence . Et , puis , tu étais venu ici pour l'accompagner dans ses voyages .  
Kyros la dévisagea incrédule . Mais Lag lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle .  
- Kyros , sourit-elle , je m'en sortirai toute seule . Ne t'en fais pas .  
Elle s'était forcée à sourire et elle espérait que Kyros ne s'en était pas rendu compte . Après tout , il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Laguna . Et cela faisait doubler les chances de ramener Ellone , essaya-t-elle de se convaincre .  
Elle regarda Kyros qui se tenait lui aussi à l'entrée de la maison qui avait abrité Ellone avec ses parents puis Laguna .  
- Je te promets de veiller sur lui . Il ne se perdra pas en route .  
Il avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton si sérieux qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était en train de rire ou de pleurer .  
Puis , lui aussi s'éloigna en courant pour rejoindre Laguna . Il avait mis quelques instants à se décider . Mais Raine l'avait convaincu . Elle avait mis fin à ses dernières hésitations .  
- Kyros mais je ...  
- J'ai promis à Raine que tu ne te perdrais pas en route .  
Laguna n'eut droit à aucune autre explication . Le fait l'étonnait . Pour une fois , Kyros avait désobéit à son chef . Enfin , il était plus vraiment le chef mais ce guerrier l'avait toujours considéré comme ça . Après tout , si Raine l'avait voulu , il respecterait son choix . Une raison de plus pour se dépêcher de rentrer . Et puis , cela le soulageait de savoir son ami auprès de lui.  
A Kyros , cela lui rappela quelque chose qu'il avait cru qui ne se reproduirait jamais .  
- Pourquoi viens-tu ? C'est toi qui m'as dit hier que , avant de penser à faire la guerre , il fallait penser à ce que l'on laissait derrière soi .  
- C'est vrai . Mais que doit-on faire si ce qu'on laisse derrière soi est déjà devant sur le front ?  
Il se rappellerait toujours le regard perçant de Shuri . Puis , il avait conclu dans un sourire .  
- Kyros , tu comprendra un jour que le monde ne se résume pas qu'à ma modeste personne .  
Il n'avait pas tout compris à cette phrase et il ne l'a comprendrait jamais vraiment . Mais aujourd'hui , il savait que le monde pouvait aussi se résumer en la personne de Laguna .

Elle regarda cette maison qui était désormais vide . Elle rentra dans son pub . Il ne résonnait plus des rires d'Ellone . Et Laguna n'était plus là pour la taquiner sur sa manière de servir . Elle savait désormais que le bonheur était derrière elle .  
La fée regarda Raine rentrer chez elle . Elle était digne d'être la femme de Laguna . En la regardant , on oubliait égoïstement qu'une pianiste l'attendait . Elle se souciait d'abord des gens qu'elle aimait au détriment de sa propre personne . De toute façon , Laguna reviendrait la voir ... Une dernière fois .  
Le prix du bonheur de cette planète était peu élevé si on regardait objectivement que seules trois personnes étaient sacrifiées . Laguna , Raine , Julia . Pourtant , elle comprenait la réaction de Laguna lorsqu'il avait souhaité garder Raine et Ellone . Non , ce n'était pas égoïste de vouloir son bonheur au détriment d'un monde . C'était légitime pour un humain . Après tout , si tout le monde avait cette réaction , tout le monde sauvait cette planète . Mais elle savait qu'il fallait que quelqu'un se sacrifie . Et Laguna était cette personne , comme elle l'avait été pour sa planète .  
Oui , c'était bien lui le guerrier à l'âme pure . Il laissait son bonheur personnel pour son propre monde . Oui , il savait le prix du bonheur .

- Kyros , on était obligé de s'arrêter à Timber ?  
Kyros soupira , lui rappelant au passage que c'était là que se trouvait la rédaction du magazine du Timber Maniacs . Au final , ce que Kyros avait prévu s'était réalisé sauf sur le fait qu'il avait cru qu'ils n'auraient pas de buts précis et qu'ils auraient du temps à perdre pour retrouver leur chemin .  
- Alors , demanda le rédacteur en chef , vous comptez aller où ?  
- Esthar répondit en toute simplicité Laguna .  
- Esthar , au moins , tu vises l'impossible . Tu me plais . Mais si tu arrives à faire un article sur Esthar , je le publie tout de suite .  
Finalement , Laguna fut promu officiellement reporter au Timber Maniacs . Au moins , cela leur ferait un peu d'argent pour leur voyage .  
- Bon , on va à l'hôtel , maintenant . On a de quoi payer avec l'avance .  
- Lag , tu comptes tout de même pas gaspiller notre argent dans des palaces ?  
- Bien sûr que si . Et d'abord , c'est moi qui rédigera les articles et j'ai besoin de calme.  
Kyros se demanda si le cliché qu'il prit sur l'hotel de Timber rempli de soldat était d'une grande originalité . Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire .  
C'est ainsi que parut le premier article de Laguna au Timber Maniacs à la rubrique " Grands voyageurs " . La majorité des lecteurs étaient des Timbériens et ils purent juger le premier article de Laguna Loire , un voyageur en visite dans la contrée sauvage de Timber leur propre ville .  
Ensuite , leur prochaine destination furent la prison du désert en faisant une petite escale à Deling City . Au passage , Laguna entendit pour la première fois de sa vie le titre " Eyes on Me" . La vie continuait pour des gens qui ne faisaient que de se croiser . Laguna se demanda s'il n'avait pas rencontré la pianiste simplement dans le but de cette chanson . Une chanson pouvait-elle changer la face du monde ? L'avait-elle vraiment attendue ? L'attendait-elle encore ? Mieux valait ne plus y penser et continuer sa route . Il savait que , lorsqu'il s'arrêtait , il avait souvent du mal à repartir . Il savait qu'un refrain resterait longtemps dans sa tête .  
"My last night here for you  
Same old songs , just once more  
My last nigt here with you ?  
Maybe yes , maybe no ."  
Julia l'avait attendu . Cette chanson était pour eux . Il ne referait pas les même erreurs avec Raine . Et une autre raison en plus pour se dépêcher de trouver Raine .  
Il était passé devant une grande maison se demandant qui pouvait bien habitait dedans .  
A l'intérieur , une femme jouait du piano comme il lui arrivait encore à ses heures perdues . Elle attendait le retour de son mari pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle . Leur premier enfant . Elle avait déjà réfléchi à des noms . Si c'était un garçon , ce serait Laguna . Etrange ironie de la vie . Il n'était pas revenu pour l'entendre chanter . Elle l'avait entendu , il n'était pas venu . Puis avait suivi une période de dépression . Aujourd'hui , sa vie avait retrouvé un certain équilibre . Mais , elle l'attendrait toujours , elle le savait . Son coeur n'appartenait pas à son mari puisqu'elle l'avait déjà donné . Et si c'était une fille ? Elle ne s'était attardée que sur un nom . Linoa .

La prison du désert . Il avait hâte de revoir Ward . Mais voudrait-il seulement venir ? D'après Kyros , il n'aurait aucune hésitation . Mais tout de même , ici , il avait une place . Tandis que lui partait à l'aventure . Et il ne savait comment il allait réagir devant son ami qui avait perdu la parole .  
- Allez , Lag , on y va ?  
- Bien sûr qu'on y va , bredouilla-t-il .  
Il entra dans un des bâtiments . Il regarda rapidement autours de lui . Soudain , il regarda un homme en train de s'occuper de l'entretien de ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un monte-charge . En voyant son imposant ami , Laguna oublia ses hésitations quelques instants plus tôt et il courut vers son ami . Celui-ci fut d'abord intrigué par le bruit de quelqu'un courant dans les bâtiments de la prison . Encore une évasion mais l'alerte n'était elle pas déclenchée ? Il laissa tomber sa brosse lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui courait vers lui . Kyros regarda les deux hommes se serrer chaleureusement la main . Le regard de Ward avait enfin retrouver son intensité qui l'avait marqué lorsqu'il était déjà venu .  
- Eh , Ward , ton boulot va pas se faire tout seul , gueula un soldat dans leur dos .  
- Il ne bosse plus ici , répliqua Laguna avec son habituelle spontanéité .  
Ward hocha d'un air assurée la tête . Il ne regretterait pas cet endroit où on le méprisait . Au contraire , il n'attendait que ça . Laguna ne l'avait pas oublié . Il était venu le chercher avec Kyros . Ses amis étaient venus le chercher car ils estimaient qu'ils avaient besoin de lui . C'était tout ce qui importait . Ils pouvaient compter sur lui .  
Laguna lui expliqua brièvement la situation . Il lut une lumière amusée dans les yeux lorsqu'il dit son seul but : Ramener Ellone .  
- Eh , oui , confirma Kyros . Laguna s'était enfin rangé . Une femme , une fille ...  
- Ça va ... L'interrompit Laguna . Alors de la partie ? On n'a qu'à trouver le chemin pour Esthar et y trouver Ellone . Eh , il va où ?  
- Chercher ses affaires .  
Laguna eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit arriver son ami avec ses affaires . Le plus encombrant était surtout le harpon . Il le lâcha lourdement devant ses deux compagnons dans la position qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait gagné un combat . Pour toute réponse , Laguna fit son saut de joie en faisant tournoyer sa kalachnikov et Kyros le salua en croisant ses deux lames . Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de Dollet au même moment où tous les soldats écoutaient le nouveau discours de Winzer Deling .  
" C'est dans l'adversité que nous devons nous serrer les coudes . Vaillants soldats , le peuple galbadien compte sur nous pour mettre fin à cette guerre face au continent d'Esthar qui nous provoque .  
Notre démocratie doit mettre un terme à un pays qui nous est technologiquement supérieur mais archaïque de par ses pratiques esclavagistes . Pour notre liberté , pour le peuple , pour la paix , soldats , nous devons vaincre et enfin mettre un terme à cette guerre . "  
Dans le désert , trois ex-soldats sans autres prétentions que celle de sauver une petite fille marchaient en direction d'Esthar .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Proches lointains

- On l'a enfin attrapé .  
Une lueur se glissa dans les sous-sols du navire estharien tandis que les soldats riaient , plaisantaient , heureux de voir la mission qui traînait depuis un an enfin terminée. Des pleurs d'enfant anachroniques dans ce bâtiment militaire guidèrent la lueur jusqu'à une cabine . Et là , la lueur qui avait pris une apparence humaine s'attarda sur la contemplation de cette petite silhouette en pleurs .  
- Ne t'en fais pas petite Ellone , murmura-t-elle comme si la petite fille pouvait l'entendre . Oncle Laguna va te retrouver .

- Ah , ah , ah , un bateau pour Esthar , c'est la meilleure .  
Le marin se tenait son gros ventre des deux mains pour rire à son aise , ne pouvant s'arrêter . Ces trois inconnus étaient venus au port pour se renseigner . Enfin , entre deux rires , l'homme réussit à s'expliquer tout en essuyant ses yeux qui pleuraient à en rire .  
- Ecoutez les gars fit-il au petit groupe . D'abord , Esthar , c'est le continent le mieux isolé de ce monde . Et avec la guerre en plus , ne croyez même pas l'atteindre .  
- Bon , je suppose qu'il y n'a pas de bateau , constata Laguna .  
- On te l'avait dit , répliqua Kyros .  
Ward confirma par son regard qui avait l'air de dire " Je vous avez prévenu " . Laguna fit la moue en voyant que ces deux compagnons lui faisaient la morale . Et bien tant pis . Raine allait devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps .  
- Bon , bein , au moins , j'ai trouvé le prochain article pour le Timber Maniac . Comment rejoindre Esthar depuis Dollet dit très sérieusement Laguna .  
- ...  
- C'est vrai . Y a pas grand chose à dire . Sauf que tu as perdu toute ta collection de carte contre le patron du bar mais on s'éloigne du sujet .  
- Ça les regarde pas . C'est pas de ma faute si je ne connais pas les règles de la région . Kyros allait répliquer quand un couteau se planta dans le sol , parfaitement droit au milieu du petit cercle que formait le trio . Les trois le regardèrent puis leur regard suivit la trajectoire que le couteau avait effectué pour regarder le petit groupe de cinq personnes qui les dévisageait .  
- Je vous reconnais . Vous étiez des soldats galbadiens fit un jeune homme blond qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans . Vous avez participé à l'assaut de ma ville , Timber . Vous faisiez partis des escouades qui patrouillaient dans la forêt . Alors , après Timber , on vous envoie envahir Dollet .  
- Eh , on ne fait plus partie de l'armée réagit tout de suite Laguna . Et d'abord , on était pas là pour l'assaut final .  
- Bien sûr ajouta ironiquement un deuxième plus jeune . On n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Deling . La bonne excuse . Timber ne demandait rien . C'était un territoire indépendant . Et vous , vous ramenez pour y faire la loi . J'ai bien envie de vous montrer comment vos semblables font parler les timberiens pour leur faire avouer que l'on fait parti d'un réseau de résistant .  
Laguna n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il encaissa un magistral coup de poing sur la figure . Il se retrouva par terre , essuyant de sa manche le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.  
Kyros avait tout de suite sorti ses deux armes pour se mettre en garde . Mais la main calme de Ward sur son épaule le calma aussitôt . Ce dernier s'avança imposant avec son harpon pour se poser calment devant le faiseur de trouble qui ne faisait pas le poids au sens propre comme au figuré .  
- Les gars , c'est une mauvaise chose que de provoquer des civils même s'ils ont fait parti de l'armée . Et d'ailleurs , plutôt que de les provoquer , vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour défendre votre ville .  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers un homme qui avait un air jovial malgré le ton dur et sévère de sa voix . Il paraissait tout de même un petit peu ventripotent , trahissant par ce simple fait que ce n'était pas un guerrier .  
- On peut se défendre ajouta vexé Laguna qui se relevait .  
- Je n'en doute pas . Alors , Watts , Zone , vous voulaient vraiment avoir des ennuis en provoquant ses trois soldats et faire ameuter la police pour une explication au poste ?  
Finalement , les cinq jeunes s'éloignèrent laissant Laguna tout de même un peu déçu de devoir son salut à ce marin .  
- Je m'appelle Edouard Dincht . Je viens de Balamb . Ne tenez pas rigueur à Zone et à Watts de cette accrochage . Ce sont des garçons bien . Mais ils n'ont pas avalé la défaite de Timber . Ce sont avant tout des idéalistes . Par exemple , pas plus tard qu'hier , ils parlaient de créer un mouvement de résistance qui s'appellerait les hiboux de la forêt . Ils voyaient déjà les futurs actes de résistance de leurs enfants qui porteraient leur nom !  
Et c'est ainsi que Laguna rédigea son deuxième article pour le Timber Maniac concernant la ville de Dollet sur le pont d'un bateau qui partait en direction de Balamb . Son capitaine Edouard Dincht rentrait chez lui et il avait proposé de les emmener .  
- Ward a raison Laguna . Ne mentionne pas notre altercation avec les timberiens .  
- Soit , je n'en parlerai pas . Par contre , c'est dommage que l'on ne puisse atteindre Esthar depuis Dollet . Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre par l'autre côté de l'océan . Heureusement que la terre est ronde ne put s'empêcher de sourire Laguna . Quoi qu'il advienne, qu'on arrive par un côté ou par un autre de l'océan , on est sûr d'arriver tout de même à destination pour sauver Ellone .

Sur un autre bateau à l'autre bout de l'océan , Ellone du haut de ses deux ans et demi contempla la terre ferme qu'elle pouvait voir du hublot . Il fallait bien qu'elle sorte de là . Elle devinait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle aide oncle Laguna à la retrouver et il n'y arriverait pas tout seul .  
Avec courage , elle sécha ses larmes pour mieux réfléchir . Que pouvait-elle faire ? Soudain , le grincement de la lourde porte métallique retentit et elle sursauta malgré elle tandis que la porte était maintenant grande ouverte . Puis ne sachant trop ce qu'elle faisait , elle se glissa dans les couloirs pour essayer d'atteindre l'air marin .  
La fée regarda avec attendrissement cette petite avancer avec crainte dans le dédale de couloir du bateau . Dommage qu'elle ne pouvait se montrer à cette petite . Elle aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler .  
Mais sourit-elle malicieusement , cela ne l'empêchait pas de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin . De toute façon , il fallait qu'elle rencontre une personne qui allait jouer un grand rôle dans leur vie .  
La petite fille en robe bleue se cacha dans le bateau de sauvetage qui allait à terre en direction d'un bâtiment . De sa cachette , Ellone put admirer pour la première fois de sa vie un phare qui se dressait fièrement sur la côte isolée du continent de Centra .  
Puis le bateau accosta , les soldats descendirent et s'éloignèrent en riant . Ellone se demanda ce que c'était qu'un travelo et pourquoi les soldats riaient en imitant un docteur qui avait une sorte de fruit , une fraise peut-être autours du cou . Puis quand elle n'entendit plus leur rire , elle sortit de sa cachette pour partir dans la direction opposée . Elle courut sur la plage , parcourut une distance qui lui parut longue . Mais toujours elle continuait . Un moment , elle crut entendre du bruit derrière elle et elle accéléra le pas , elle courut toujours plus vite . Finalement , elle trébucha . Elle se fit mal au genou et les larmes vinrent tout naturellement . Mais ce n'était pas des larmes parce qu'elle avait mal . C'était des larmes d'impuissance . Elle voulait revoir Raine et Oncle Laguna . Ainsi que Mr Kyros elle l'aimait bien lui aussi . Elle ne leva même pas la tête tandis qu'elle entendait quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle .  
- Edéa , attends moi ordonna une voix faussement sévère qui s'approchait . Alors enfin, la petite osa lever les yeux pour voir une femme au visage très doux dans une simple robe grise . Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux longs profondément noires qui tombaient le long de son dos . Instinctivement , la petite fille tendit les mains et la jeune femme l'aida à se relever.  
- Bonjour , je m'appelle Edéa Kramer .  
Une silhouette rose du haut du phare regarda la jeune femme qui aider à relever Ellone . Elle plissa les yeux inquiète . Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bonne chose en présentant Ellone à Edéa . Pourtant un avertissement lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas . Pourtant , elle n'avait rien à craindre d'Edéa . Du moins , pas encore , pensa-t-elle .

Laguna respira à plein poumon le bon air de cette ville du balcon de l'hôtel donnant directement sur la mer . Il avait l'étrange impression d'être libre . Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien maintenant . Il réalisait son rêve de voyage . En plus , ses deux meilleurs amis l'accompagnaient . Il était persuadé qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à récupérer Ellone et rentrer tous ensemble à Winhill pour serrer Raine dans ses bras . Oui , sa grand-mère avait raison . Quoi qu'il arrive , toujours voir les choses du bon côté et sourire à la vie . Oui , la fée avait bien fait de lui conseiller de rester optimiste . Soudain , une pensée brisa cette bonne humeur . Voyager , c'était comme éprouver une grande liberté . Pourtant , pouvait-il être libre de choisir son destin , voire de le fuir ? Non , ne pas y penser . Penser simplement à ramener Ellone .  
- Alors , encore en train de rêvasser . Et ton article ?  
- ...  
Laguna se gratta la tête devant les réprimandes de son ami . Oui , il savait qu'il dépensait tout l'argent à vouloir dormir dans des palaces sous prétexte que c'était meilleur pour l'inspiration et qu'il n'avait pas fini son article sur Balamb .  
- Bon , plutôt de me faire la morale , dites-moi si vous avez trouvé le moyen d'atteindre Esthar .  
- Justement , on a trouvé un bateau pour Trabia qui serait la contrée la plus proche d'Esthar . C'est mieux que rien .  
Quelques jours plus tard , L'ex-soldat galbadien éprouva une certaine fierté en regardant son deuxième article paraître dans le Timber Maniac . Celui-ci sur Balamb venait juste de leur être envoyé ce matin avant leur départ pour Trabia .  
- Laguna , mets ton gilet de sauvetage , on sait jamais .  
Laguna soupira mais s'exécuta devant le regard sévère de Ward . Aussi bien , le voyage en bateau jusqu'à Balamb lui avait paru agréable , aussi bien celui-ci l'ennuyait au plus haut point. C'était trop calme et bouger sur une embarcation de quinze mètres de long , ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui  
La nuit était maintenant tombée et Laguna était à la proue . La nuit en pleine mer . C'était ces moments de paix qui donnaient envie de voyager . Pourtant , il réalisait son rêve de voyage mais il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait voulu l'imaginer . Il aurait voulu voyager avec ... Ellone et Raine . Ensemble , tous les trois comme une vraie famille . Ils auraient fait le tour de la planète puis ils seraient revenus pour se poser définitivement à Winhill . Ellone , où était-elle ? Où es-tu petite Ellone ? Oncle Laguna vient te chercher .  
Soudain , un sifflement perça l'air dans la nuit . Il ne pût distinguer d'où il venait mais l'instant d'après , une gerbe d'eau se souleva près du bateau et Laguna sentit la chair métallique du bateau trembler sous ses pieds .  
- Ça , c'est les esthariens qui nous bombarde . Eh , le jeunot , vous n'avez rien vu ?  
La voix du capitaine résonna difficilement couverte par le bruit de la gerbe d'eau retombant dans un flot tumultueux .  
Laguna regarda la direction que le doigt de Ward indiquait . Dans la nuit redevenue étrangement calme , il pût distinguer les lumières d'un navire qui brillaient à intervalle régulier.  
Mais de nouveau , le sifflement se fit entendre et cette fois , l'impact très proche du bateau provoqua une vague qui déstabilisa le bateau .  
Kyros s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui paraissait stable tandis que la vague se fracassa contre le navire . Il se sentit ballotté par les flots puis il retomba lourdement sur le pont du navire . Il dût se frotter les yeux pour distinguer à nouveau . La première chose qu'il distingua nettement était le regard affolé de Ward qui scrutait l'eau . Il comprit tout de suite lorsque son regard se porta à la proue .  
- LAGUNA . Il est tombé à l'eau .

Ellone ans observa l'immense maison que la dame appelait un orphelinat .  
- C'est quoi un orfelina ?  
- C'est une maison où les enfants qui n'ont plus de parents forment une nouvelle famille tous ensemble .  
- Mais moi , j'ai Raine et Oncle Laguna .  
La petite fille raconta tout à la gouvernante avec son vocabulaire d'enfant . De loin , la fée écoutait la conversation . Ellone avait retrouvé le sourire . Edéa allait envoyer un message à Winhill . Tout cela était trop facile , ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser .  
- Ne t'en fais pas . Tu seras bientôt chez toi , petite Ellone , la rassura Edéa .  
La jeune fille soupira . Le destin pouvait être très moqueur avec les gens qu'il prenait en charge . Cependant , on ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de s'engager sur la route qu'il a tracé et d'avancer prudemment .

Il se sentait emporté par les flots , toujours plus loin . Il avait essayé de nager ou du moins d'essayer les mouvements . Il eut le courage d'esquisser un sourire en repensant qu'il avait bien fait de s'être fait réprimandé par Kyros pour mettre son gilet de sauvetage . Pourquoi cela arrivait-il toujours lui ? Déjà à Centra , le saut depuis la falaise ne lui avait pas réussi . Et aujourd'hui , c'était bien pareil .  
-Laguna , tu comprends maintenant la valeur de la vie . Tu ne veux pas mourir car tu sais qu'il te reste beaucoup de chose à achever dans ta vie . Tu es bien ce guerrier légendaire . Mais pour cela , tu devras accepter d'autres sacrifices .  
Si , il y avait une chose qui différait maintenant . A l'époque , il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais il ne savait pas quoi . Aujourd'hui , tout ce qu'il voulait , c'était être avec Raine et Ellone .  
Ces pensées défilaient dans sa tête au même rythme que les vagues qui le ballottaient . Il sentait maintenant le froid et il avait l'impression que son corps se faisait plus lourd , plus froid .  
- A demain , Laguna  
Une simple phrase que Raine lui avait dit tandis qu'elle était venue soigner une soldat blessé .  
C'était lui ce soldat . Il n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de se réchauffer en nageant . Il flottait , c'était déjà bien suffisant . Au-dessus de lui , il espéra qu'Ellone et Raine pouvaient voir à quel point le lever du jour pouvait être magnifique tandis qu'une étoile daignait encore éclairer le ciel .  
Il se sentit emporté toujours plus loin . C'était ses yeux maintenant qui se faisaient lourds par le froid , la fatigue . Même son corps ne tremblait plus de froid . Pourtant , il essayait de penser aux premières choses qui passaient dans sa tête . Raine , Ellone , Kyros , Ward , Julia , la fée . Tellement de gens l'attendaient , il ne pouvait pas ...  
- Mourir ?

Sur les quais de Trabia , Kyros scruta la mer presque glacée à cette époque de l'année en s'imaginant comment un homme pouvait s'en sortir seul au milieu de l'océan . Ward gardait cette étincelle d'espoir au fond des yeux . Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenir , de mauvais de souvenirs . Il savait aujourd'hui qu'il n'était jamais bon de se bercer de douces illusions . C'était toujours pareil , les personnes qu'on appréciait partaient , souvent trop vite , comme Laguna , comme Shuri-san .  
- Shuri , c'est une simple mission de routine , avait fait observé Kyros à son ami et supérieur .  
- Kyros , ton esprit trop jeune manque encore de discipline . Mais saches que l'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la vie . Un simple fruit que tu manges peut se révéler être mortel .  
- Il n'est pas question de fruit , ici avait souri Kyros tandis qu'il s'était avancé au milieu de la clairière alors que Ward et Shuri préféraient vérifier la zone .  
- Un homme averti en vaut deux avaient répondu Ward et Shuri dans un parfait synchronisme .  
L'envol d'un groupe d'oiseau tout proche leur donna raison . Tout alla très vite . Kyros se retourna vers Shuri qui avait crié son nom . Il avait vu son ami et son supérieur courir vers lui et plonger sur lui . Il était tombé dans l'herbe avec le corps inerte de Shuri sur le sien . Il n'avait pas entendu Ward lancer son harpon sur l'estharien embusqué . Il ne voyait plus que cette tâche de sang qui s'assombrissait petit à petit dans le dos de son ami .  
Il avait senti la solide poigne de Ward le soulever pour l'emmener à l'abri dans la forêt tandis que son regard avait perdu de vue le corps de son ami .  
- Non , pas Laguna , pas lui .

Raine regarda l'horloge du pub . Depuis le départ de Laguna , elle avait pris l'habitude de fermer une heure plus tôt . Pourtant , sa routine quotidienne la sauvait de l'ennui de ne plus entendre les rires d'Ellone et de Laguna . D'un autre côté , elle s'attendait à tout moment voir surgir Laguna portant sur ses épaules une Ellone riante .  
Le temps passait lentement et aucunes nouvelles . Son regard s'attarda sur l'article du Timber Maniacs sur la façon de rejoindre Esthar depuis Dollet . Elle n'avait jamais lu ce magazine . Mais maintenant , elle le commandait et il arrivait avec deux semaines de retard dans sa boîte aux lettres . C'était son seul moment d'espoir dans la semaine . Lire l'article de Laguna pour avoir des nouvelles de lui , d'Ellone pourquoi pas , pour espérer .  
Cependant , à chaque fois qu'elle finissait l'article , elle refermait le magazine et le jetait sur la table tandis que son regard se perdait à la fenêtre . Elle regarda l'autre lettre qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui . Elle l'ouvrit et elle la parcourut des yeux .  
" Chère Madame , je ne sais comment vous l'annoncez mais une petite fille répondant au nom d'Ellone est actuellement dans mon orphelinat et il semblerait , selon elle ,que vous êtes sa seule famille qui lui reste . Elle vous attends "  
Les mains de Raine tremblèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle serrait la lettre . Elle la parcourut de nouveau inscrivant chaque mot dans son esprit . Elle crut pleurer de bonheur . Pourtant , elle ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'elle vit que l'orphelinat se trouvait sur le continent désert de Centra . Voyons , il fallait agir avec ordre . D'abord prévenir Laguna . Le Timber Maniacs , prévenir le timber Maniacs . Il saurait où se trouve Laguna et ils le préviendraient .  
Au moment où Raine reprenait espoir , à l'orphelinat , Edéa regarda partir d'un air désolé la petite fille entourée de deux soldats esthariens .  
La jeune fille en rose regarda Raine qui avait repris espoir devant cette lettre . Elle-même , elle avait l'impression que le destin jouait avec ses pions qu'il appelle humains . Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les fils du destin autours d'elle .  
Le destin fait éloigner une petite fille de l'orphelinat entourée de soldats . Mais il pousse aussi les voiles d'un bateau vers un corps à la dérive au milieu de l'océan .  
Ellone s'en va vers un continent inconnu appelé Esthar . Laguna , à l'autre bout de l'océan , se rapproche du continent du nord , là où est enterré le village des Shumis .

Il avait l'impression de flotter tranquillement , comme s'il était entouré de coton . Il se laissait porter doucement par le courant ... Le courant ? Non , il ne sentait pas le courant gelé des mers du nord mais au contraire une douce chaleur . Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose , il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autours de lui .Il était bien au chaud dans un lit . Mais la mer , les flots ? Tout cela était derrière lui . Il s'en était encore sorti . Il eut un faible sourire malgré la fatigue pour la simple satisfaction d'être sur la terre ferme , dans un bon lit . Pourtant , il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas .  
- Mince . Kyros et Ward ?  
- Vous êtes enfin réveillé ?  
La remarque avait été faite sur le ton d'une constatation plutôt que d'une question . Intrigué , Laguna se tourna vers la voix et dût se frotter plusieurs fois les yeux pour regarder l'être en face de lui . Vêtu d'une longue robe qui traînait par terre , cette créature de petite taille avait pourtant des bras et des mains disproportionnés . De même , le visage , étrange mélange animal et humain , n'en reflétait que plus de bonté alors que les mouvement lents et silencieux du corps conféraient une certaine nonchalance .  
- Vous êtes à Shumi Village . Maître pêcheur , l'un des Shumi vous a repêché et vous a amené ici . Cela fait maintenant deux semaines .  
Laguna se gratta la tête pour assimiler toutes ses informations comme essayer de situer ce village sur une carte . Pourtant , cela ne lui disait rien . Et puis , deux semaines . Kyros et Ward devaient s'inquiéter , voir même le croire mort .  
- Euh , merci trouva-t-il enfin à dire en se disant que cela manquait d'originalité . Je suis Laguna . J'aimerais remercier ce maître pêcheur .  
- Maître pêcheur était chez Shumi artisan .  
- Et il est où le Shumi artisan ?  
- Devant toi .  
Laguna haussa un sourcil . S'il avait bien compris le Shumi artisan , c'était celui qui était devant lui . Il n'y comprenait plus rien  
- Shumi domestique vient annoncer à Shumi artisan que l'ancêtre veut voir l'humain .  
Laguna s'habilla en constatant que même ses affaires avaient été nettoyées et qu'elles ne sentaient plus l'eau de mer . On l'amena ensuite devant une autre maison . Pourtant , il ne pût s'empêcher de constater que l'endroit était étrange de par l'architecture mais aussi par le fait que le ciel était ...de la roche .  
- L'ancêtre est heureux de vous voir en bonne santé , fit un shumi plus grand que les autres .  
- Euh , vous connaissez pas la première personne du singulier , JE ,tenta Laguna décontenancé par leur façon de parler .  
- Comment un humain ose parler sur ce ton à l'ancêtre ?  
- Comment un domestique ose interrompre son maître qui allait répondre à la question de Humble voyageur répliqua Laguna sur un ton faussement réprobateur .  
- Nos règles interdisent aux humains de séjourner ici . C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de partir le plus vite possible une fois rétabli . Maître pêcheur va partir . Vous pourrez lui faire passer votre messages pour que vos semblables ne s'inquiètent pas . Vous les rejoindrez quand vous irez mieux et les moombas vous serviront de guide .  
- Euh , ça me va mais c'est quoi les moombas . Les bestioles rousses que j'ai vu à l'entrée .  
- Comment oser insulter les moombas de bestiole ? Des créatures si nobles , si pacifiques avec une crinière aussi ...  
- Bon , j'ai compris et je sens la migraine poindre fit Laguna . Excusez-moi et je vais préparer mon message .  
Une fois sorti , le Shumi domestique s'indigna en observant cet humain aussi irrespectueux qu'insolent qui était en train de jouer avec les moombas comme s'il aurait jouer avec deux gros chats .  
- Cet humain a des yeux intéressant . De même , son destin est intéressant . Il a quelque chose de plus que ses autres semblables .

Kyros soupira une fois de plus en regardant la mer . Cela faisait quatre semaines . Quatre semaines que Laguna avait disparu . Après tout , il faudrait qu'il se fasse une raison . Un homme au milieu de la mer avait peu de chance de s'en sortir , même s'il s'appelait Laguna . Et pourtant , il tentait de se convaincre que justement , parce que c'était Laguna , il s'en sortirait . Soudain , il s'avisa de l'imposante silhouette de son ami qui s'amenait en courant . Une fois devant lui , Kyros ne pût s'empêcher de voir l'étrange lueur de joie dans son regard . Tout de suite , Kyros prit le pli .  
Kyros et Ward  
Je suppose que vous devez être mort d'inquiétude à mon sujet mais je vais bien . Voilà c'est juste pour vous dire que je vais bien . A l'heure qu'il est , je suis en route vers Trabia accompagné de Moombas comme guide . C'est trop délirant . Je profites du moment pour essayer de comprendre leur langage .  
Les deux amis se regardèrent puis chacun se jeta dans les bras de l'autre , Kyros riant de joie .  
- Je le savais que Laguna pouvait pas nous lâcher .  
Ward hocha la tête . Son ami avait déjà oublié qu'il avait osé penser quelques instants auparavant que Laguna n'était peut-être plus de son monde .  
C'était une question de jours maintenant . Kyros n'attendait plus sur les quais maintenant mais au bas des chemins de Trabia qui s'enfonçaient dans les montagnes avoisinantes . Et , un matin comme les autres , il vit une créature rousse se ramener vers lui . Le guerrier se demanda se que lui voulait cette bestiole et , si ce n'était sa patience légendaire , il lui aurait filé un coup de pied dans le ventre pour que la peluche vivante arrête de tourner autours de lui .  
- Ça s'appelle des moombas .  
Kyros leva la tête au son d'une voix qui aurait pu être une voix d'outre-tombe . Il était là souriant comme si de rien n'était , comme si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés , l'un partant se coucher , l'autre voulant continuer à faire la fête un peu plus longtemps. Et là , Kyros venait de se réveiller après une nuit blanche à surveiller le retour de son ami qui n'était rentré qu'au petit matin .

- Allô , Madame , je ne vous entends pas . Bon sang , Franck , fermes la fenêtre . On entend pas avec les bruits des fusillades .  
A la rédaction du Timber Maniacs , le patron soupira devant le bruit interminable des fusillades qui venaient de la rue voisine à l'immeuble . Encore des résistants de Timber tués par les soldats de Deling . Mais ces faits divers devenaient trop courants et ne faisait plus la une des journaux , tout au plus quelques lignes dans la rubriques fait divers . Le rédacteur en chef , comme beaucoup de monde , faisait avec et continuait sa routine , son travail . On ouvrait les magasins même si on était en période d'occupation . On saluait le voisin même s'il aurait pu nous accuser d'actes de résistance . Bref la vie continuait . Le rédacteur continuait à répondre au téléphone .  
- Franck , Laguna , notre reporter , y a un moyen de le joindre ? Une certaine Raine a des nouvelles importantes à lui communiquer .  
- Aux dernières nouvelles , il devait se rendre à Trabia .  
- Nous pouvons lui faire parvenir le message mais vous devez être patiente . Voilà . Pas de quoi . Au revoir .  
Puis il raccrocha et il soupira .  
- Comme si on avait que ça à faire . On est pas une agence de messagerie mais un journal . Enfin , Franck , envoie à Laguna une lettre comme quoi Ellone l'attends à Centra . Par contre , précise également que son prochain article , ce sera sur cette région . On a quasiment aucune nouvelle de cette région . Ça nous fera enfin du nouveau à mettre dans le Timber Maniac , en première page .  
- Patron , c'est pas vraiment de l'exploration que les gens veulent en ce moment mais plutôt des infos relatives à la guerre occulte .  
- Franck , les gens en ont marre de lire en première page qu'un tel s'est fait descendre , que un autre s'est fait porté disparu . Nous , on est pas un journal militaire mais civil . Et les gens veulent penser à autre chose que la guerre . Et les voyages de Laguna , cela nous fait tout une série d'article inédits sur des régions peu connus . Ça , c'est de l'information et de l'évasion .  
- Tout de même , on est en guerre .  
On est en guerre . Raine attend Laguna qui reviendra avec Ellone . Le rédacteur au bout du fil lui a assuré que le message lui parviendrait . Dehors , une silhouette en rose s'éloigne . Elle a juste modifié une phrase du message . Il le faut , il le faut pour que Laguna revienne voir Raine, une dernière fois , une toute dernière fois et pour que le destin fasse son chemin .

- Vous étiez obligés de m'attendre à l'hôtel ? Soupira Laguna au souvenir de la note d'hôtel que ses amis lui avaient tendu .  
- On s'est dit que , lorsqu'il rentrerait , Monsieur serait de meilleur humeur d'avoir une chambre de réserver expliqua Kyros .  
Laguna se gratta la tête . Tout de même , réserver une chambre d'hôtel à une personne portée disparue durant quatre semaines . Enfin , ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser .  
Laguna évita avec une roulade le coup de griffe du monstre qu'il avait pris pour un dragon et tenta de lui lancer un sort de glace . Mais les écailles du dragon constituaient une bonne carapace .  
- Et le coup du " Mais ne t'en fais pas . On a déjà trouvé un emploi pour toi . On n'attendait plus que toi " alors que je n'ai pu profité de la chambre que deux heures , c'était pas fait exprès ? Et pourquoi toi ou Ward n'auraient pu jouer à ma place ?D'ailleurs , Ward , il est où ?  
Kyros esquiva de justesse la morsure du griffon qui avait changé de proie et en représailles , il lui asséna deux coups de lames sur le museau qui le firent reculer pour quelques instants .  
- Tais-toi et bats-toi plutôt . D'ailleurs toi seul avait le physique du chevalier , ajouta-t-il en lançant un autre sort de glace contre le griffon bien trop résistant . Pour ce qui est de Ward , je sais pas . Et ne te plains pas reprit-il , j'étais moi aussi prêt à travailler en faisant le dragon .  
- J'aurais préféré conclut Laguna en achevant le dragon avec son limite desperado . Tiens et voilà Ward qui se ramène juste à la fin de la scène d'action comme par hasard .  
- ...  
Laguna prit le pli des mains de Ward . Kyros espéra au fond de lui que ce pli annonçait une autre bonne nouvelle comme le message de Laguna assurant qu'il allait arriver . Il ne posa même pas la question à Laguna lorsqu'il vit ce dernier sauter de joie .  
- On rentre à Winhill les gars . Raine a des infos sur Ellone . Hein ? Timber maniac veut que je fasse un reportage sur Winhill ?  
A Timber , l'agent de communication soupira en remarquant qu'il avait oublié une ligne sur un télégramme . Il lut ce qu'il avait envoyé :  
Raine de Winhill nous a contacté . Elle a des infos sur une certaine Ellone .  
Profites-en pour faire un reportage sur la Région .  
Il parcourut des yeux la phrase qu'il avait oublié par pure étourderie sûrement . Il ne l'expliquait pas lui-même . Sûrement trop de boulot . Il est vrai que ce dernier temps , il a envoyé beaucoup de télégramme . Il faut bien annoncer la mort des résistants à leur famille éloignée . De la même manière , il doit envoyer le courrier prioritaire des soldats de Galbadia relatifs à leur mission d'occuper la région . La région est sous contrôle . Cette phrase revenait toujours dans leur rapport . Après tout , tenta de se convaincre l'agent , il n'avait oublié qu'une phrase . Et puis , nul n'est parfait et sûrement pas un être humain . Pourtant , il n'avait aucune raison à cet oubli.  
Elle t'attends à l'orphelinat de la côte Sud-Ouest de Centra .  
Il n'y avait aucune raison à cet oubli . C'était juste le destin .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Destin , quand tu nous tiens

Raine avais repris sa routine quotidienne avec plus de motivation depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de l'orphelinat . Sa voisine qui était fleuriste félicitait Raine qui avait réussi à faire reprendre ses fleurs fanées .  
- Vous êtes vraiment douée avec les fleurs . Vous avez manqué votre vocation . Cela aurait dû être vous qui auriez dû être fleuriste . C'est comme si les fleurs ressentaient ce que vous-même ressentez . Vous êtes tristes , elles se fanent . Vous êtes heureuses , elles sont plus éclatantes que jamais . C'est un don que vous avez là .  
- Non , c'est juste que je leur suis plus attentionnée selon mes humeurs .  
Soudain , elle lâcha le pot tandis qu'elle reconnaissait une silhouette qui accourait vers le pub . Elle ignora les débris du vase et se précipita vers l'extérieur . Lui aussi accourait dans la rue suivie de ses deux compagnons . Elle était vraiment heureuse , maintenant heureuse . Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble , tous les deux , se serrant l'un contre l'autre en silence . Pourtant , cela ne faisait que trois mois . Cela ne faisait que trois mois . Raine rendit enfin son sourire à Laguna .  
Puis tous les deux en même temps demandèrent à l'autre .  
- Alors et Ellone ?  
Raine comprit tout de suite en voyant Kyros arrivé suivi seulement d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu . Puis elle regarda à nouveau Laguna .  
- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été cherché Ellone directement fit-elle simplement en cachant sa déception , se surprenant même à essayer de sourire .  
Laguna l'observa . Lui non plus n'y comprenait rien . Dans le télégramme , nul part , on faisait mention de l'endroit où était Ellone . On disait juste que Raine avait des informations . Pourquoi serait-il venu avec Ellone s'il n'avait pas encore les informations pour la retrouver ? Pourquoi ? Il croisa les bras dans un réflexe pour mieux réfléchir .  
- On a reçu un télégramme du Timber Maniacs mais nul part on faisait mention de l'endroit où se trouvait Ellone .  
- Je vois . Mais viens , entre , tu ne vas rester dehors sourit-elle ainsi que tes deux amis. Je vais tout de raconter .  
Le soir , Raine oublia quelques instants qu'Ellone n'était pas là . Après tout , cette histoire de télégramme n'était qu'un contretemps . Avec ses trois invités , les rires étaient aux rendez-vous dans cette maison , même si ce n'était pas des rires d'enfants . Après tout , les rires allaient bientôt revenir puisque l'on savait où se trouvait Ellone . Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps . Du moins , c'était ce que se répétaient dans leur tête Raine et Laguna sans en rien dire aux autres . A lui , cela lui faisait mal de laisser Raine encore une fois . Laguna et ses amis décidèrent de partir demain en cherchant un bateau vers le port non loin de la côte de Winhill . Ward et Kyros allèrent finalement se coucher tous les deux dans l'ancienne maison des parents d'Ellone . Seuls Raine et Laguna étaient restés . Raine finissait de ranger les verres pour être prête pour l'ouverture demain matin . Laguna la regardait faire sans rien dire .Certes, maintenant , il savait où il devait aller . Mais pourtant , c'était plus fort que lui : A chaque fois qu'il était avec Raine , il voulait rester à ses côtes à Winhill et ne pas se préoccuper du reste autours de lui . Peu lui importait que la terre continue de tourner , il voulait savourer pleinement chaque instant avec elle , arrêter de parcourir ce monde . C'était étrange qu'il dise ça , lui qui avait toujours rêver de contrées lointaines depuis son enfance .  
- Et toi , Laguna , tu devrais aller te coucher aussi fit-elle remarquer de son sourire auquel Laguna ne pouvait dire non . Laguna ? Laguna ? Fit-elle tandis que ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées .  
Elle le surprit si bien qu'il tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il se balançait . Elle rit tandis qu'il se relevait en bafouillant des excuses . Puis , il la regarda plus gravement . Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Lui , il s'inquiétait de la savoir derrière lui . Elle aussi , elle s'inquiétait . Mais elle ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses .  
- Raine , quand Ellone reviendra ... Commença-t-il très sérieusement  
- Oui , l'encouragea-t-elle .  
- Je resterai là ... Avec Ellone ... Avec toi . Je te le promets . Fini les voyages ou alors seulement tous les trois .  
Cette fois , Raine s'était tue et avait baissé les yeux . Autrefois , lorsqu'elle le soignait , elle n'avait pas voulu le retenir . Elle ne voulait pas le retenir. Il faisait parti de ses hommes qui ont soif d'aventure et d'exploration . Ces hommes auxquels la terre ne suffit pas pour vivre , cherchant sans cesse un autre lieu . Pendant longtemps , elle s'était tue . La première fois , elle aurait voulu lui dire , " emmènes-moi avec toi chercher Ellone . J'ai besoin d'elle comme de toi . " Pourtant , la raison lui ordonnait de rester là et aujourd'hui aussi . La raison . Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons . Pourtant , quand ils seraient de nouveau ensemble tous les trois , elle craindrait de le perdre .Un aventurier , rester au même endroit ? C'était comme si on le privait de sa raison de vivre . Même un oiseau privé de ses ailes aura toujours le réflexe de vouloir s'envoler . Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie ses rêves pour elle et Ellone . Au contraire , il avait la chance de les réaliser . Quant à elle , sa vie , c'était ici , Winhill . Et lui et Ellone . Or , Ellone , elle les attendait . Et lui ...  
De nouveau , elle releva la tête pour mieux le regarder droit dans les yeux ,pour le convaincre , pour se convaincre .  
- Laguna , ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas .  
- Mais Raine , je suis sûr de ce que je fais ...  
Elle lui mit sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de garder le silence .  
- On dit que la nuit porte conseil . Alors ne gâchons pas cette nuit pour l'avenir et profitons du présent .

- On dit aussi " Ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui " fit-il très sérieusement .  
Car demain , tu ne seras plus là . Cette pensée parcourut l'esprit de Laguna et de Raine au même moment . Plus tard , quand Laguna penserait à cette nuit , il aurait seulement comme regret de ne pas lui avoir dit " Je t'aime " ... Avant de partir ... Une dernière fois .

Le lendemain , en s'éloignant , Ward rit sous cape et Kyros tourna la tête quand il regarda Laguna et Raine se serrer l'un contre l'autre à l'entrée du pub .  
- ...  
- Je sais bien qu'il a passé la nuit au pub .  
- ...  
- Oui , mais quand même , tout au plus , il se revoit dans deux semaines avec la petite . Là , fit-il en désignant les au-revoirs qui s'éternisaient , on a l'impression qu'il ne vont plus se revoir .  
- Désolé , fit Laguna en courant vers ses amis .  
- ...  
- Quoi , je rougis ? ...Mais non , j'ai rien fait de ...  
- On prendra soin de lui , cria Kyros en mettant ses mains en porte-voix à l'intention de Raine .  
Tous les trois traversaient maintenant Winhill en direction de Centra . Une silhouette en rose les regarda s'éloignait .  
- Laguna , ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas . Et acceptes ton destin quoi qu'il arrive fit-elle comme s'il était en face de lui . Acceptes le tien et ceux des autres surtout acheva-t-elle tandis qu'elle observait Raine de loin .  
Cette fois , le plus dur restait à faire . Qui aurait pu croire que , d'une ligne oubliée sur un télégramme , dépendait l'avenir de la planète ? Mais si elle n'avait pas effacé cette ligne , Laguna ne serait pas revenu voir Raine .  
Pourtant , même si elle était la servante du destin , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela bien injuste . Oui , injuste pour Raine . Elle-même savait ce que c'était que de se sacrifier pour les autres . Et c'est pour cela qu'on l'avait choisi pour guider le destin de Laguna . Mais avait-elle seulement le droit de briser une famille , un couple pour ... Le destin de la planète ? Après tout , si chaque humain s'inquiétait pour la personne qu'il aime le plus comme Raine et Laguna , en toute logique , chaque humain s'inquiétait pour chaque semblable et aucun ne serait mis à l'écart puisque chacun aime par définition . Elle soupira , si les choses étaient si simples . Mais le destin était quelque chose d'infiniment plus compliqué . Il ne suffisait pas de dire pour agir . Il ne suffisait pas de vouloir pour pouvoir . Ou alors des hommes avides de pouvoirs comme Deling auraient dominés sur les faibles , les êtres qui avaient pour seul désir de veiller sur les êtres chers . A cause de ses quelques humains , le destin devait désigner des hommes pour empêcher ces désastres, des hommes comme Laguna et ceux qu'ils aimaient étaient sacrifié pour le bien du monde . Et par définition , les élus du destin étaient toujours des gens au coeur pur . Le destin jouait avec les vies . Un tel devait vivre , un tel devait mourir . Mais pourquoi Raine devrait mourir alors que Deling avait encore de long années de dictature devant lui . Au final , qui était le dictateur ? Celui qui dominait sur ces semblables ou le destin qui choisissait pour les autres le début comme la fin de leur vie .  
- Raine , pardon , pardon , une dernière fois même si ce que l'on fait est inexcusable pour toi . Pardon de jouer avec vos vies .  
Le " On " n'était que le destin qui allait frapper dans neuf mois .

Un bateau de nouveau . Laguna , Kyros et Ward n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver une embarcation en direction des îles de Centra . Laguna s'étonna lui-même de n'avoir eu aucun mal à remonter sur un bateau pour revenir à Winhill malgré son expérience de naufragé , à part le fait qu'il n'oubliait plus de mettre son gilet de sauvetage durant toute la traversée . Il observa le capitaine . Il était à l'image des caricatures de marins . Bourru mais de la bonne volonté lui et sa barque comme il appelait son voilier de plus de dix mètres de long .  
Il avait eu le temps de faxer le reportage sur Winhill pour la rédaction du Timber Maniacs . Pourtant , maintenant qu'il y pensait , s'il manquait une ligne au télégramme , il était possible que la rédaction voulait plutôt un reportage sur Centra . C'était bien de lui , ça . Agir avant de réfléchir . Il soupira . Il était bête . Dire qu'il aurait voulu garder Winhill comme son jardin secret . Au lieu de cela , le coin allait être envahi par les touristes qui voulaient un havre de paix loin de cette guerre occulte  
- ...  
- Oui , Ward , constata Kyros , le voyage est presque fini . Pourtant , c'est égoïste à dire fit-il en observant Laguna mais j'aurais aimé que cela dure plus longtemps . On n'ira même pas à Esthar , ni voir la tour de Centra . Elle est à l'intérieur des îles .  
- ...  
- Non , Ward ... Je ne crois pas que Laguna voudra repartir... Il a une famille . Raine et Ellone . Il ne partira pas . Car , contrairement à nous , il a quelque chose qu'il laisserait derrière lui . Désormais , soupira-t-il , les reportages autours de la planète sont finis.  
- ... fit Ward l'air aussi déçu que Kyros .  
- Et vous vous en plaindriez , observa Laguna . Moi , je serai enfin heureux de me poser à Winhill et en plus avec mes amis . Après tout , chasseur de monstre serait mieux pour toi , Ward que de nettoyer les sols .  
Ce dernier lui lança un regard rancunier n'aimant pas qu'on rappelle sans cesse qu'on lui trouverait une activité .  
- Je sais , tu peux te débrouiller tout seul , s'excusa Laguna . En tout cas, la première chose que je vais faire une fois qu'on sera tous à Winhill , c'est inviter Ellone et Raine à manger au restaurant . J'aurais bien voulu faire moi-même la cuisine .  
- Car cela aurait coûté moins cher à ton portefeuille éternellement vide , devina Kyros.  
- Et que je ne veux pas mettre l'incendie au pub de Raine acheva-t-il en riant .  
- Voilà , c'est là-bas , fit le capitaine en désignant un point qui s'élevait sur l'horizon .  
- Ellone , me voilà fit Laguna agitant ses bras en direction du phare comme si la petite fille pouvait le voir à cette distance . On va enfin être de nouveau ensemble .  
Soudain , le bras de Laguna tomba tandis qu'il observait le paysage . C'était étrange un orphelinat dans ce lieu désolé au milieu de nul part . Il était la seul trace de civilisation dans cet amas d'îles . Et encore , dans son esprit , les îles avaient une connotation exotique avec une végétation luxuriante . Or , ici , tout n'était que rochers et sable . Tout n'était que désolation .  
- Ellone est ici , fit-il incertain ?  
Laguna observa l'homme qui était en train de pêcher au phare . Pourtant , avec ces lunettes et sa tête à l'air jovial , il le verrait plutôt en train d'accueillir les voyageurs . L'homme le regarda et Laguna lui rendit son sourire sentant que maintenant tout irait mieux .  
- Ellone , dites-vous , le ton posé . Ce nom me dit quelque chose . Mais il vaut mieux voir cela avec ma femme . C'est elle qui s'y entend . Moi , je ne suis que le gestionnaire de toute cette installation . Mon nom est Cid Kramer . Quant à ma femme , vous n'avez qu'à monter ces escaliers .  
Laguna grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour finalement se retrouver devant une grande bâtisse . La végétation aux alentours et avec les bruits des vagues en bruit de fond , cet orphelinat avait un côté vacancier malgré l'austérité du bâtiment . Il frappa plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'on l'entende . Il perçut des bruit de pas . Il mit son oreille contre la porte . Au même moment , elle s'ouvrit et il se retrouva à s'excuser devant une femme en robe grise qui avait de magnifique cheveux noirs .  
- Est-ce qu'Ellone est ici ?  
Il observa la femme . Elle secoua la tête d'un air désolé .  
- Pourtant , la lettre ... Tenta Laguna qui sentit tous ses espoirs s'envolaient .  
- Les esthariens l'ont emmenée peu de temps après qu'on l'avait recueillie . Je suis désolée ... C'est ta fille ? fit-elle tandis que Laguna avalait le coup .  
- Elle est comme ma fille adoptive fit-il l'air gêné .  
Il trouva cette réponse ironique au seuil d'un orphelinat . Ironie . Ironie du destin . Il essaya de contenir ses émotions devant cette femme aimable .  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant l'homme bien pâle .  
- Rien , c'est juste ces fées , répondit-il d'une voix lointaine .

- Z'incroyable , Z'incoryable . Zelle l'a fait . Ein che momentte , elle esr connequetée entre leu foutur zy le présent . 18 ans plous tarde ixactement .

- Ward , c'est mon imagination où j'entends encore ces voix dans ma tête demanda Kyros à son ami tandis qu'ils attendaient Laguna sur le quai .  
- ...  
- Comme à Trabia durant le film ? Je n'y ai pas fait attention pendant que je combattais contrairement à toi qui était dieu sait ...  
Il se tut lorsqu'il vit Laguna revenir ...seul .  
- Elle n'est pas là , fit-il en se forçant presque à sourire . Il va falloir que l'on aille à Esthar , comme c'était prévu , les gars .  
Kyros et Ward se regardaient l'air impuissant . Kyros aurait voulu dire qu'il était désolé mais il n'en avait pas le courage , lui qui avait lâchement souhaité que leur voyage continue . Ward aurait voulu le lui dire , lui qu'il était désolé . Il espérait simplement que Laguna pouvait le lire dans son regard .  
- On a plus rien à faire , conclut-il en souriant .  
- Lag , tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Bien sûr continua-t-il en souriant . Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? POURQUOI ÇA N'IRAIT PAS ? Cria-t-il tandis qu'il frappa du poing la première pierre , le ton contrastant avec l'homme souriant quelque seconde auparavant . Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Fit-il presque ironique serrant maintenant les dents .  
Kyros voulut s'approcher mais Ward d'une main ferme sur l'épaule secoua la tête . Alors , celui-ci se résigna à remonter à bord du bateau . Il se retourna juste vers Laguna qui avait encore le poing contre la pierre , se servant de la paroi pour se retenir presque de tomber par terre et il ne desserrait pas les poings .  
- Quoi que tu décides , on respectera ta décision .  
Laguna leva les yeux . Les larmes ne venait même pas. Déception , trahison , tous les mots lui venaient dans la tête . Pourquoi on lui avait fait espérer ? Pourquoi ? Il avait crû que tout finirait ici , en cet endroit . Qu'ils iraient au restaurant . Qu'ils entendraient de nouveau des Oncle Laguna . Il s'assit , s'écroula serait plus juste , sur le premier rocher venu . Il appuya sa tête sur un de ses genou , cette dernière se faisant plus légère d'un coup . La fée était sortie maintenant de sa tête . Ou plutôt il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était sortie de sa tête . La fée ? Et elle le savait ? Elle le savait .  
- N'est-ce pas fit-il à une personne imaginaire . N'EST-CE PAS ? N'EST-CE PAS ?  
Au loin , Cid Kramer entendait les cris portés par les vagues et il secoua la tête d'impuissance devant ce jeune homme qui parlait tout seul .  
- Je sais que tu es là alors c'est pas la peine de te cacher acheva-t-il sur un ton que l'on prend quand on veut retenir ses larmes .  
Il fixa les vagues quelques instants . Dans son dos , il sentit un doux courant d'air .  
- Si je te dis oui , cela ne changerait rien fit une voix de nulle part .  
- Ça permettrait au moins que je passe mes nerfs sur d'autres personnes que Kyros ou Ward .  
La phrase aurait fait rire celle qu'il avait surnommé la fée si elle aurait été dite sur un ton plus léger . Au moins , pensa-t-elle , il avait le mérite d'être franc . Mais Laguna était presque au bord des larmes . Il laissa enfin une larme s'échapper alors qu'il tournait toujours le dos à la fée.  
- Laisses-moi deviner fit Laguna ironique . Je vais encore devoir choisir entre Raine et Ellone . Chercher Ellone à l'autre bout de la terre ou retourner voir Raine . Mais comme je supposes que tu t'es déjà arrangée pour que je rencontre Raine , la bonne réponse serait d'aller chercher Ellone . Le coup du télégramme , se força-t-il à rire c'était bien toi . Et si au lieu de ça , je décidais quand même de retourner à Winhill pour emmener Raine avec moi , acheva-t-il d'un air de défi .  
- C'est toi qui choisit Laguna . Tu es libre de choisir .  
- Comment on peut choisir une route alors que le destin en a tracé une autre ? fit-il remarquer d'un air las en perdant son regard sur les vagues qui se perdaient sur le sable de la plage . Comment ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je retourne voir Raine , je laisserais tout tomber , et cette fois , pour de bon . Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle disait de ne pas faire des promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir .  
- Que vas-tu faire ?  
Elle le regarda rire sincèrement pour une fois malgré ces larmes .  
- Et c'est toi qui demande ça ? Enfin , quoi qu'il arrive , je te dis pas à la prochaine car à chaque fois que t'es dans le coin , il m'arrive quelque chose .  
Il se leva comme un soldat devant accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout . Après tout , que ce soit Centra ou Esthar , le résultat devait être le même . Retrouver Ellone au plus vite .  
Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction du bateau . Heureusement qu'il avait cette force de caractère qu'il faisait qu'il passait des larmes au rire en quelques secondes . Heureusement . Pourtant , elle ne pût s'empêcher . Il fallait qu'elle évite de lui donner des conseils pour l'avenir mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle . Chacun parlait dans le dos de l'autre , signe de reproche ou de lâcheté silencieuse , elle n'en avait cure .  
- Laguna , le destin est une chose . Mais c'est bien à toi de choisir la façon dont tu veux te présenter devant lui . Tu peux te présenter devant lui comme tu viens de le faire aujourd'hui , le reprochant de tous les maux , l'accusant de l'avoir briser tes rêves . Mais tu peux aussi te présenter à lui en ayant la satisfaction d'avoir fait ce que tu devais , d'avoir vécu pleinement chaque instant de ce destin , que ce soit dans l'adversité avec la sensation de t'être bien battu ou dans la joie avec la sensation de profiter de chaque minute de bonheur qui t'est offerte .  
Du bateau , Kyros et Ward pouvaient observer Laguna qui parlait seul pleurant puis riant .  
- Il a grillé un fusible , fit très sérieusement Kyros .  
- ...  
- Alors , les gars , s'inquiéta le capitaine du navire , quel est notre prochaine destination?  
- Esthar fit Laguna qui arrivait gardant tout de même un air songeur sur son visage .  
Vous êtes encore de la partie ? fit-il à l'intention de ses deux amis .  
Kyros acquiesça seulement de la tête et Ward lui fit son plus beau sourire que Laguna lui rendit.  
- Si je ne peux pas promettre à Raine d'arrêter les voyages , je peux tenir la promesse de ramener Ellone chez elle fit-il en serrant le poing droit devant lui . Vous entendez fit-il l'air très convaincant . C'est la seule et dernière fois que je ne tiens pas une promesse .  
Au moins , tenir cette promesse .  
- Dites , les gars , les interrompit le capitaine , c'est bien joli ces promesses . Mais moi et ma barque , on va pas à Esthar . La-bas , c'est que des montagnes infranchissables même pour quelqu'un de bien équiper . A votre avis , pourquoi on se marre lorsque quelqu'un vient nous voir pour aller à Esthar ? Parce que , même avec du bon matériel , il est impossible de les franchir . Je dirai même tout court qu'il est impossible d'atteindre Esthar par bateau .  
Les trois amis l'observèrent l'air incrédule .  
- Et par Trabia ?  
Le rire du capitaine se fit encore plus moqueur .  
- Désolé mais , premièrement , vous avez payé que jusqu'à Centra aller-retour et vous y êtes . Deuxièmement , Trabia , c'est à l'autre bout de la planète et votre porte-monnaie est vide . Troisièmement , j'ai peut-être la solution .  
Chacun se regarda , n'y comprenant plus rien et finalement , Laguna ne trouva à faire que fouiller vainement son portefeuille vide et hausser les épaules .  
- Pas Trabia . Mais Horizon précisa le capitaine . Par la voie ferrée qu'on a construite avant la guerre , vous pouvez y aller . Quant à payer le voyage , ça correspondra déjà plus à vos fonds de finance plutôt que l'autre bout de la planète . La différence , vous me la paierez quand vous pourrez . Bon , affaire conclue , ma barque vous emmène la-bas .  
- Et pour Centra ? T'as un reportage à faire , Lag .  
- Vous pourriez pousser votre barque jusqu'à une ruine du coin , une espèce de tour , d'après ce que j'ai entendu . Ce détour sera pris en charge par le timber Maniac , il faudra envoyer votre note là-bas .  
- On parle le même langage , mon gars .  
Les Kramers assistèrent au départ du voilier qui prenait la direction ... D'Esthar . Cid ne trouva qu'une chose à dire . Ce Laguna était fou . Il faisait la conversation à un être invisible , il parlait de fée et maintenant , il partait en direction d'Esthar . Edéa se rapprocha de lui pour assister au départ . Fou , non . Aimant , certainement . Et cela était encore plus fort que ce n'était pas de l'amour filial .

Enceinte . Depuis deux mois , c'est-à-dire depuis que Laguna était parti . Cela lui permettait de briser l'attente et de garder espoir . Cet enfant était comme une promesse pour Raine . La promesse de se retrouver tous ensemble . Pourtant , elle ne comprenait pas . Il ne fallait pas deux mois pour faire l'aller-retour entre Winhill et Centra .  
- Raine , le nouveau numéro de Timber Maniacs , lui fit sa voisine la fleuriste . Je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous . En tout cas , les voisins n'ont pas apprécié le dernier article sur Winhill . Maintenant , il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'une voiture de touriste passe dans le coin . Et tout cela grâce à votre Laguna . Il aurait mieux fait de rester ici .  
Elle n'écoutait plus les bavardages incessants de sa voisine , parcourant des yeux le dernier article de Laguna . Cette fois , l'article était sur Centra et sur une tour , celle d'Odin .  
" Région mouvementée cachant bien ses secrets , la tour se dresse au milieu d'un désert de sable entrecoupé de quelques cactus et de rochers . Les légendes racontent que cette tour a survécu au grand déluge qui a poussé nos ancêtres à quitter ce continent autrefois luxuriant pour des terres inconnues comme Timber , Esthar ou Galbadia . C'est dans ces ruines que se trouve une salle secrète dont nous n'avons pu percé le secret où serait enfermé un dieu . "  
Une ombre derrière Raine parcourut elle aussi des yeux l'article . Elle sourit . Laguna avait le don de transformer ses aventures qui tournaient mal en péripéties dignes des plus grands explorateurs .  
L'ombre se souvient avec un sourire deux semaines plus tôt à Centra .

L'équipe avec Laguna en tête avançait au milieu des ruines .  
- J'en ai marre de monter . D'ailleurs , on est dans une impasse , avait constater Laguna devant un autel .  
- ...  
- Ward a raison , il doit y avoir un autre système pour monter au-dessus .  
Ces derniers étaient en train d'examiner l'autel lorsque Laguna qui s'était éloigné s'était retrouvé en face d'un Weevil . Il les appela .  
- Les gars , ça vous intéresse de savoir que je me retrouve devant un squelette ? cria-t-il .  
- Lag , c'est normal . Y a des squelettes partout des derniers aventuriers qui ont eu moins de chance que nous . Laisse nous faire .  
Laguna râla pour la forme en se disant que Kyros ne devait pas parler du squelette vivant devant lui et qui avait en prime une paire d'aile noire comme les chauve-souris . Il eut du mal à esquiver les coups rapides et précis de son adversaire . Quelques étages au-dessus , Kyros et Ward avaient eu aussi du mal à trouver le système de l'autel qui ferait apparaître un nouveau passage . Laguna fit la grimace lorsqu'il encaissa un sort de Quart .  
- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi , les gars surtout . Je vais très bien .  
Tandis qu'il se lançait une potion , la voix de Kyros lui parvint . Il entendit la plupart des mots malgré qu'il dût faire une roulade qui aurait pu mal finir ... Dans le vide si sa main ne s'était égarée sur une pierre .  
- Laguna , avec ta maladresse naturelle , c'est pas toi qui trouvera le mécanisme .  
Le maladroit en question pendait maintenant dans le vide tandis que le Weevil continuait à tourner dangereusement autours de lui . En plus , son bras portant tous le poids de son corps s'ankylosait . Il regarda le squelette foncer droit sur lui . Il ne pouvait pas tirer de toute son aise avec sa kalachnikov d'une seule main . Soudain , un éclair de génie vint enfin tandis qu'il lançait une potion max sur le squelette qui disparut aussitôt . Mais sa main souffrait de toute cette action . Elle lâcha . Il tomba ... Trois mètres plus bas sur un escalier qui venait d'apparaître miraculeusement .  
- Lag , on a trouvé le mécanisme . Faut trouver le nouveau passage maintenant .  
- Pas la peine fit-il en se remettant de ses émotions . Je l'ai trouvé .  
Ward félicita Laguna lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent de son plus beau sourire . Kyros nota que Laguna se permettait une pause sur les marches d'un escalier poussiéreux pendant que les autres avaient cherché le mécanisme mais il préféra ne rien dire . Ils montèrent encore des escaliers . Kyros et Ward s'attardèrent sur l'énigme . Ils trouvèrent l'oeil rouge mais se heurtèrent à la combinaison pour ouvrir la dernière porte . Laguna avait essayé par de grands coups de pied de résoudre le problème à sa façon , en vain . La nuit tombait .  
- Tant pis , je laisse tomber . On a déjà de quoi faire un article . Puis , derrière la porte , il doit pas y avoir autres choses qu'une vieille statue momifiée qui était soi disant un dieu .  
De derrière la porte , Odin fit la moue de se voir insulter de vieille statue momifiée .

- Patron , le courrier . Une facture et un télégramme de Laguna accompagné de son article sur Horizon . On le mettra dans le prochain numéro .  
Le rédacteur du Timber Maniacs tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette en soupirant avant de prendre le courrier que Franck lui tendait .  
Il jeta à la poubelle les publicités sans y avoir jeter un coup d'oeil . Il s'attarda sur la facture , se demandant d'où venait cette note de frais pour avoir transporté trois personnes jusqu'à Horizon . Tant pis , il verrait cette histoire plus tard . Il lut enfin le télégramme et l'article l'accompagnant . le parcourut des yeux rapidement tandis qu'il tirait une bouffée sur sa cigarette .  
- Franck , tu me retiens le prochain salaire de Laguna pour ces petites notes de frais . On est pas une agence de voyage même en temps de guerre .  
Soudain , sa cigarette tomba par terre lorsqu'il s'attarda sur la dernière ligne du télégramme . Puis il éclata d'un grand rire n'en pouvant plus . Son employé curieux le lut . Franck dût réajuster ses lunettes en déchiffrant la dernière ligne .  
Nous sommes maintenant en route pour Esthar . Si tout va bien , l'article vous parviendra dans un mois.

Laguna regarda le bateau s'éloigner du quai d'Horizon en faisant de grand signe de joie .  
- Derrière ligne droite avant Esthar .  
Les trois amis se regardèrent puis fixèrent la ligne d'horizon alors qu'ils tournaient déjà le dos à la ville qui portait ce nom . Laguna parti le premier en courant puis se retourna à l'intention de Ward et de Kyros .  
- Dépêchez-vous . Ellone ne va pas nous attendre .  
Ward se résigna à suivre Laguna et Kyros soupira devant une telle hâte et aussi devant une telle imprudence . Sur la voie abandonnée d'Esthar , au milieu de l'océan , trois hommes marchaient vers leur dernière destination .

- Zellone , Zellone , arrêtes de pleurer ait éxécut-toi . Tu fait retaldé la chience par tes pleurs . Naël , zessayer de la résonner .  
L'assistant de Geyser qui était d'un naturel plus patient entama la discussion avec la petite fille. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent petit à petit .  
- Ah , zenfin . On va poufoir commancer . Zadel attends les résultats .  
- Avec trop d'impatience . La petite ne supporte pas tous ces expériences qu'on lui impose .  
Geyzer soupira .  
- Ya , ya , ze le sais mais on n'a bas le choix .  
Ellone regardait le petit clown avec une fraise autours de cou . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait . Elle n'avait aucun repère ici . En plus , elle avait peur ici . Elle aurait ri de cet homme dans d'autres circonstances . Mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez elle pour voir Raine Oncle Laguna et Mr Kyros . Elle aimait bien comment il restait de marbre malgré qu'elle mettait de la confiture dans ses chaussures . Elle ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque deux yeux qui étincelaient comme des braises se posèrent sur elle .

- Raine , vous devriez faire moins d'efforts , soupira sa voisine . Vous êtes enceinte mais vous vous obstinez à travailler au pub .  
Cette dernière lui répondit par son plus beau sourire .  
- Il faut que je travaille . Cela m'occupe .  
Comme cela , elle ne passait pas toutes ses journées à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue . Comme cela , elle ne sursautait pas à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un marcher dans la rue , espérant à chaque fois . Il lui fallait cette routine pour garder les idées clairs . Quant au bébé , il se portait très bien , elle en était même sûr . D'ailleurs , il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de cette routine et il s'y résignait . Elle passa les mains sur son ventre . Elle fit la grimace quand elle sentit le petit coup de pied . Après tout , profites-en , petit , dans six mois , tu te heurteras à la vie et à ton destin .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Le bonheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres

Kyros et Ward soupirèrent de concert lorsqu'ils virent Laguna s'arrêter de nouveau pour enlever ses chaussures .  
- J'en ai marre de cette voie ferrée . Ça fait des jours et des jours qu'on marche et j'ai des ampoules aux pieds et mes semelles sont usées .  
- En plus , on n'a plus beaucoup d'eau potable et on ne voit toujours rien à l'horizon précisa Kyros .  
Chacun se regarda . Cela devait bien faire une semaine qu'ils marchaient tous les trois ensemble sur cette voie . Leur yeux se posèrent sur le continent entouré de hautes montagnes sauf à un endroit . Mais là , rien non plus n'apparaissait , aucun bâtiment , aucune ville , aucun signe de vie .  
- Bon , on s'arrête là pour la nuit , décida Laguna qui n'en pouvait plus d'avoir marcher toute la journée encore .  
Ils installèrent leur camp sommaire et Kyros et Ward s'endormirent rapidement . Laguna ne trouvait pas le sommeil . C'est toujours comme ça en ce moment . Même épuisé , il ne trouvait pas le sommeil , ou alors il dormait seulement une heure pour trois heures de réflexion . Le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir et il prétextait des ampoules ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour s'arrêter durant la journée . Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Raine et à Ellone . Il avait envie d'être prêt de Raine , avec elle . Mais alors , cela aurait été abandonner Ellone à Esthar . Il était donc en route pour Esthar et c'était Raine qu'il avait l'impression de trahir . Il secoua la tête impuissant . Il avait fait un choix , Esthar . Son regard se perdit sur le continent . Aucun signe de vie . Et dans son dos , Galbadia et Raine . C'était si simple de faire demi-tour , c'était si simple de rentrer à Winhill . Mais dans ce cas , il n'aurait pu regarder Raine en face . Tout se qu'il pouvait faire était de se dépêcher de retrouver Ellone pour rentrer tous ensemble à Winhill . Pourtant , il ne pût s'empêcher de demander au ciel dans une supplique muette .  
Pourquoi Raine ? Pourquoi Ellone ? Pourquoi devaient-elles souffrir ? Lui , encore mais pas elles , pas elles . Raine était seule à Galbadia , Ellone seule à Esthar . Lui , il pouvait se défendre encore contre ses ennemis . Mais Raine , même si elle était forte de caractère , c'était sa seule arme contre l'attente . Et Ellone , c'était pire . Une enfant , elle n'avait rien fait . Pourquoi c'était elle qui avait reçu ce soi-disant pouvoir et pas un autre enfant ? Pourquoi c'était Raine qui devait l'attendre ?  
Le destin avait donné une année de pure bonheur à Laguna du temps qu'il était blessé . Cette année passer à se connaître , à se découvrir , à s'aimer pour finalement ne former qu'une famille . Mais il le payait chèrement . En fait , le destin ne donne jamais rien sans être payé en retour . Aujourd'hui , le soldat doit payer le prix , il pouvait le comprendre . Mais on aurait dû laisser Raine et Ellone en dehors du prix à payer .  
- Lag, réveilles-toi , on doit repartir .  
Le matin était venu et encore des heures de sommeil perdues pour Laguna . Mais il ne voulait rien montrer à ses deux amis et il leur réservait ses plus beaux rires . Au milieu de l'océan , ce n'était pas le chant des sirènes que l'on entendait mais les rires du groupe .  
- Kyros , racontes à Ward l'opération marmelade , s'esclaffa Laguna .  
- C'était un matin . Je me suis levé . J'ai voulu mettre mes chaussures mais elles étaient remplies de confiture . Lag était mort de rire alors je lui ai lancé la botte .  
Le sourire de Ward s'allongea sur son visage . Soudain , Kyros regardèrent Laguna s'élancer en courant pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin fixant l'horizon .  
- A terre , les gars où on va se faire repérer .  
Ils obtempéraient par réflexe sans aucune protestation , gardant les réflexes de l'armée . Quelques instants plus tard , le bruit d'un navire se rapprocha et les trois hommes se regardèrent . Une trace de vie depuis une semaine . Ils n'étaient plus les seuls êtres sur cet océan . Le bruit s'éloigna et Laguna se releva prudemment pour voir le bateau s'éloigner . Pas de doute , c'était un bâtiment estharien .  
- Oui, on y est , les gars , on y est fit enfin la voix de Laguna plus décidée que jamais mais une voix plus légère aussi que les jours derniers .  
Cette fois , il était aux pieds du mur et il ne pouvait plus hésiter à faire demi-tour . Il y était enfin . Bientôt , oui , bientôt , ils seraient enfin ensemble .  
Mais un nouveau doute l'envahit lorsqu'il mit enfin le pied sur le continent . Devant eux s'étendait l'horizon .  
- ...  
- Ward a raison . Une ville comme Esthar devrait se voir . Or , à part , ce qui peut ressembler à un lac salé , il n'y a rien .  
- On a vu le bateau se répéta Laguna . On est forcément à Esthar . On y est .  
Laguna lut le doute dans le regard de Ward mais préféra l'ignorer et commença à avancer .  
Les deux amis se regardèrent puis Kyros emboîta le pas à Laguna . Ward suivit naturellement .  
Pourtant , cette fois , Laguna sortit sa kalachnikov et il avança plus prudemment . Ils marchèrent quelques heures encore ainsi , ne rencontrant toujours personne . Même les monstres étaient manquants . La seule trace de civilisation qu'ils trouvèrent furent un squelette d'un ancien monstre en parfait état .  
- Il n'y a rien ici , reconnut enfin Laguna en arrivant au bord d'une falaise .  
A perte de vue , toujours le même paysage sans vie . Ward hocha la tête d'impuissance .  
- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre , leur fit remarquer Kyros , ce manque de présence . Qu'il n'y aie pas d'humains , c'est possible . Mais qu'il n'y aie aucun monstre , là , c'est assez étonnant .  
- Oui , confirma Laguna . J'avais bien pensé à un moment que l'on était dans une zone sous contrôle militaire et qu'elle avait été nettoyée pour la sécuriser . Mais dans ce cas , on aurait croisé des militaires . Or , là , rien . Eh, Kyros , tu m'écoutes ?  
Kyros regarda autours de lui avec une étrange impression de déjà vu et vécu . Ce calme qui endort la prudence avant la tempête . Trop de silence , voilà ce qui le gênait . Et à son oreille , une voix oubliée lui revenait :

- Kyros , ton esprit trop jeune manque encore de discipline . Mais saches que l'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la vie . Un simple fruit que tu manges peut se révéler être mortel .  
- Il n'est pas question de fruit , ici avait souri Kyros tandis qu'il s'était avancé au milieu de la clairière alors que Ward et Shuri préféraient vérifier la zone .  
- Un homme averti en vaut deux avaient répondu Ward et Shuri dans un parfait synchronisme .  
Soudain Kyros vit un trou sombre se former à quelques mètres au-dessus de leur tête dans le vide . Tout alla très vite . Kyros fut le premier à plonger sur Laguna exposé à l'arme des Esthariens venu de nul part . Ward leur lança son harpon et cela les fit hésiter . Laguna avait enfin réagi et les rafales de son arme les dissuadèrent de les poursuivre à travers les rochers .  
Les trois amis coururent et ils ne se retournèrent même pas pour voir leur poursuivants . Mais leur course s'interrompit lorsqu'un androïde estharien surgit juste devant eux . Kyros s'en occupa rapidement au corps à corps et l'ennemi s'effondra . Ils reprirent leur course .Derrière eux , le vent renvoyait le pas de course des esthariens . Laguna fut le premier à bondir sur des rochers et ils commencèrent l'ascension d'une paroi qui ne faisait que quelques mètres de haut. Kyros le premier arrivé en haut grâce à une meilleure souplesse laissa tomber ses armes . Laguna qui finissait l'escalade regarda les armes de Kyros par terre n'y comprenant plus rien , puis les pieds de Kyros et d'autres pieds nombreux , très nombreux .  
- Toujours aussi flashy vos uniformes , les gars . Par contre , faudra me dire d'où vous avez débarqué .  
Un coup du manche d'une faux dans les côtes fit taire Laguna . Pour une fois , Laguna se conseilla de se taire . Il eut l'ironie de penser que Ward n'aurait aucun problème tandis qu'il recevait un autre coup . Une vingtaine d'ennemis les encerclaient maintenant . Ils prirent leur arme et ils emmenèrent les trois hommes . Ils scrutèrent avec suspicion l'échelle presque invisible pour atterrir dans une étrange salle . Le parcours dura quelques instants encore pour finalement s'arrêter sur une plate-forme. Les trois amis se regardèrent . Il n'y avait rien ici . Et soudain , comme par magie , un bâtiment se dévoila au milieu du paysage sans vie . Les trois hommes regardèrent le rideau se lever . La mascarade était finie et cette fois la ville était bien devant eux avec ces incroyables bâtiments . La ville ennemie de Deling City . Laguna scruta la ville . Une ville avec une telle harmonie dans son architecture pouvait-elle être la ville ennemie qui avait enlevé Ellone ? Le flot de ses pensées allait aussi vite que les découvertes technologiques . Il faillit perdre l'équilibre quand une plate-forme les emmena en bas , vers la ville .  
Voitures volantes , supermarchés en réseau , métrotubes , androïdes nettoyants les rues . Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette ville . Sur un écran géant et pour la première fois de sa vie , Laguna vit son ennemi , imposant , ses yeux ressortants plus qu'un discours pour l'exécution d'un esclave prisonnier . Il s'en moquait car son regard tomba sur une forme fugitive . Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait , c'était la petite fille en robe bleue à une centaine de mètres plus loin à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Sa voix dépassa sa réflexion et son corps ne commandait plus à ses jambes .  
Ward et Kyros regardèrent leur ami appeler Ellone au loin , encadré de cinq esthariens qui voulurent l'immobiliser . Mais sa voix était plus forte que les coups qu'il recevait . Même ses jambes le soutenaient encore tandis que la voiture dans laquelle avait embarqué la petite fille s'éloignait .  
- ELLONE , JE TE SAUVERAI , ELLONE .  
On lui avait immobilisé les bras , on lui donné des coups dans le ventre , il renvoyait des coups de pied , il criait toujours la même phrase . Les passants regardèrent de loin cet étranger qui défiait les coups de ses surveillants en répétant inlassablement qu'il sauverait une certaine Ellone . Une femme murmura à l'oreille de son ami trop curieux de s'éloigner de la scène s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui .  
- Après tout , ce n'est qu'un ennemi capturé .  
Une mère ramena chez elle sa petite fille qui lui demandait qui était cet homme .  
- Un prisonnier d'Adel . On ne doit pas s'occuper d'eux . Fais comme si de rien n'était.  
Pourtant la petite fille ne pût s'empêcher un étrange sentiment de pitié pour l'homme battu désormais inconscient que ses deux amis traînaient .

Il y a des jours où on voudrait être ailleurs , dans un notre lieu , dans un autre temps , dans une autre vie . Comment se serait déroulé sa vie s'il n'avait pas rencontré Ellone et Raine ? Comment se serait déroulé sa vie avec Julia s'il l'avait revue ? Julia , c'était étrange , c'était la première fois qu'il repensait à elle . Que devenait-elle ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à la fée lorsqu'il la rencontrerait à nouveau . En parlant de fée , cette voix dans sa tête , elle était partie, il en était sûre . Pourtant un étrange lien s'était filé durant toutes cette expérience . Il avait chaud , horriblement chaud . Il ne savait pas si cette douleur était physique ou simplement le fruit de son imagination . Et Ellone , au milieu d'Esthar , c'était son imagination aussi .

Elle venait de sentir un autre coup de pied dans son ventre . Elle sourit malgré la douleur . Cet enfant était vigoureux . Pourtant , elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Laguna . Un océan les séparait mais cela importait peu avec cet enfant qui était la promesse qu'il allait revenir . Il reviendrait avec Ellone , ils feraient une grande fête . Bien sûr , il faudrait qu'elle évite de faire trop d'effort .  
Raine parcourut le dernier numéro du Timber Maniacs . " Nous partons pour Esthar . Le continent du silence sera désormais connu de tous . " Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle ressentit un autre coup de pied du bébé . Il était si vigoureux , si fort . Et elle était si fatiguée , si fatiguée d'attendre . Patience , patience , encore deux mois à tenir , deux petits mois et le garçon sera là.  
Garçon ? Pourquoi elle avait dit garçon ? Elle l'avait dit sans s'en rendre compte . Oui, c'est vrai . Ce sera un garçon . Elle était persuadée .  
Patience , plus que deux mois .  
Bientôt ils seraient tous ensemble comme une véritable famille .

Sa famille , elle est où ? Raine , Ellone . Ce n'est pas Ellone qu'il a vu à Esthar . Ellone l'attend avec Raine à Winhill .  
Alors que fait-il ici ? Il n'a rien à faire ici .  
Alors pourquoi il reste à Esthar ? Il doit partir . Il doit retrouver Ellone .  
- Laguna , calmes-toi . Tu es malade .  
La voix de Kyros . Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais il voit trouble . Kyros . Pourquoi on rentre pas à Winhill . Ma famille m'attend là-bas . Je dois retrouver Ellone et Raine après avoir fini la chasse aux monstres .  
- Laguna , tu es à Esthar répéta la voix de son ami .  
A Esthar . Mais à la fin , pourquoi il était à Esthar ? Pourquoi il était là ? Il devait donc se dépêcher de rejoindre Ellone et Raine . Il avait promis à Raine de rentrer le plus vite possible . Et il doit tenir ses promesses . Il avait promis à Ellone qu'il viendrait la chercher quelque part .Il sentait la main froide de son ami sur son front brûlant . Mais pourquoi il avait si chaud ? A Winhill , il ne fait jamais de si grosses chaleurs .  
- Esthar , tu n'es pas à Winhill . Tu délires . Rappelles-toi Ellone fit la voix insistante de son ami .  
Kyros ne pouvait pas voir un autre regard inquiet penché sur le malade . Son regard vert se posait sur celui qu'elle devait protéger . Pauvre Laguna . Il délirait et il croyait qu'il était à Winhill avec Ellone et avec Raine . Il imaginait ... Simplement son rêve . Celui de vivre entouré de sa famille . C'était si simple et si banal d'avoir une famille et Laguna s'était battu pour la reconstruire . Cependant malgré tous ses efforts , Raine l'attendait encore à Winhill , Ellone est quelque part tout près . Et le fait de l'avoir vue à la fois si proche et si lointaine avait enfoncé Laguna dans le désespoir . Tous les sentiments d'incompréhension , de trahison face à un destin trop sévère resurgissait dans cette fièvre délirante . Il était fatigué , fatigué de partir à la recherche de la réalisation de ses rêves, fatigué de voyager d'un bout à l'autre de la planète , fatigué de s'imaginer Raine l'attendant toute seule . Il préférait donc fuir la réalité et toutes ses épreuves .  
La fée se leva avec un regard rempli de détermination . Tant pis , elle se devait d'intervenir . Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi en train de s'enfoncer dans un délire . Elle devait le ramener à la réalité pour qu'il accomplisse sa mission .  
Le corps de Laguna émit un soubresaut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'infiltrer en lui , voulant voir au-delà de sa propre volonté . Il avait mal à la tête . Il avait l'impression qu'elle commandait , qu'elle remuait toute seule dans son propre corps et les souvenirs remontaient alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé . Il avait oublié la chaleur , vite remplacée par cette douleur intérieure qui lui donnait des ordres muets . Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'exécuter .Comme des flashs devant les yeux , tout lui revient . C'était comme s'il était devant une immense télé qui veut lui montrer quelque chose , des morceaux du film qui n'est que sa vie à lui Laguna .  
Une maison au village de Loréna .  
- Et si tu ne veux pas rester ici , autant que tu partes pour protéger ce qui reste derrière toi .  
Puis le service militaire après que le village aie brûlé . Enfin , sa nouvelle escouade qui allait changer sa vie .  
- Mais si on faisait les présentations ? Votre nom soldat .  
- Ward Zabac , répondit-il tandis qu'il reposait son chef à terre .  
- Et toi , demanda-t-il au soldat à la peau mât .  
- Kyros Seagill .  
- Bon , bein , j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien . C'est mon premier jour en tant que supérieur et ...  
- Que les choses soient claires fit Kyros méprisant . Je vous respecterai que quand vous aurez prouvé ce que vous valez sur le terrain , chef .  
Il leur avait prouvé sa valeur puisque depuis , ils ne le quittaient plus . Mais pourquoi tout cela lui revenait ? En plus , la télé changeait encore de chaîne . On avançait encore dans le film . On remontait dans ses souvenirs .  
- On se reverra ?  
- Bien sûr , pour t'entendre chanter .  
Julia ... Désolé Julia ... Il n'est pas revenu , car après il les avait rencontrées . Son rêve , son bonheur , son sourire avaient deux noms . Raine et Ellone .  
- Ellone , lâches-ça , fit une voix sévère . Et vous , soldat , sachez qu'on ne laisse pas traîner des armes lorsqu'il y a des enfants .  
Oui , c'était ça le bonheur . Etre avec elles . Alors pourquoi lui faire remontrer toute sa vie . Contrairement à d'autres hommes qui passaient leur vie à chercher un bonheur , lui , il l'avait trouvé . Et il voulait le savourer pleinement . Qu'on le laisse tranquille donc . Certains hommes passent leur vie à trouver un bonheur qu'ils ne trouvent jamais . Puis ils meurent sans l'avoir connu .  
Lui connaissait le bonheur alors qu'on le laisse tranquille . Il ne voulait pas qu'il cesse . Raine et Ellone l'attendaient pour aller dîner et pour faire le compte-rendu de la chasse des monstres de Winhill .  
La chaleur . Il avait toujours chaud . La télé s'éteignaient . Les souvenirs cessaient de revenir à cette surface qu'on appelle conscience .  
Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au milieu d'une grande forêt , une forêt comme il n'avait jamais vu. Il fit le tour du tronc d'un arbre immense . Il leva les yeux au ciel mais le soleil était masqué par l'épais feuillage des arbres . Allons donc , il était en train de rêver ou quoi ?  
- Le rêve , ce sont tes souvenirs , Laguna .  
Il regarda autours de lui pour chercher cette voix de nulle part mais il ne trouvait rien . Finalement , il s'adossa contre un arbre prêt à tirer à la moindre occasion . Cependant , il eut une hésitation en constatant que sa kalchnikov n'était pas là .  
- Ton rêve serait de remonter le temps pour revenir à cette période de Winhill .  
- Montres-toi qui que tu sois fit la voix essayant de se maîtriser .  
Soudain , une silhouette apparut devant un tronc d'arbre . Cette fille en robe rose . Ces yeux verts . Cela lui disait quelque chose . Elle s'approchait de lui .  
- Tu te souviens de moi ?  
Il cherchait mais il ne trouvait pas . Pourtant , cette voix à la fois si jeune et si mâture , cela lui disait quelque chose . Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage .  
- Et , pour cause , tu ne sais pas mon nom . Tu m'as surnommée la fée .  
La fée . La fée . Non , non , elle n'existait pas . C'est un rêve , tout n'est qu'un rêve . Ellone et Raine l'attendent au pub . Il doit rentrer pour faire son compte-rendu .  
Il ne s'était même pas rendu-compte qu'il s'était effondré à genou par terre .  
- Le rêve , c'est ce que tu crois . C'est cette soi-disant réalité que tu as inventé . Etre à Winhill avec Raine et Ellone . C'est du passé . Et il est devenu ton rêve . Regoûter à ce passé .  
- Non , non le suppliait-il presque . Ellone et Raine sont à Winhill . Toi , tu n'existe pas. C'est toi , l'illusion , c'est toi , l'illusion . Tu n'existe pas . J'étais le seul à pouvoir te voir. Kyros et Ward ne t'ont jamais vue . Donc , tu n'existes pas . Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination . Ellone et Raine m'attendent . Elle m'attendent .  
- Qui espères-tu convaincre en le répétant autant de fois , Laguna ? Moi ou toi ? Mais réveilles-toi , fit la voix sévère .  
Il la regarde . C'est la première fois qu'il la voit se mettre en colère .  
- Laguna , reprit la voix plus conciliante , ne vis pas avec le passé , ni le regret . Ellone a bien été enlevée et Raine t'attend . Réveilles-toi , tu dois te réveiller .  
- Si je me réveilles , Ellone et Raine ne seront plus là .  
- Tu crois que c'est mieux de s'imaginer qu'elles sont avec toi ? Tu crois que c'est mieux de vivre dans un monde d'illusion ? Ecoutes Laguna , tes rêves vont bientôt se réalisés .  
La fée observait Laguna reprendre peu à peu espoir . Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespéré .  
Il restait là à genou devant elle . Mais elle ne tendit pas la main pour l'aider à se relever . C'était à lui de le faire . Elle ne pouvait que le convaincre de revenir parmi eux .  
- Tu vas retrouver Ellone . Mais pour cela , tu dois te réveiller car c'est toi qui va la libérer . Ensuite , elle retrouvera Raine .  
Elle ne lui dit que lui resterait . Mieux valait attendre .  
Elle le vit se relever en s'aidant à l'arbre . Elle le vit reprendre confiance . Oui , c'était ça . C'était ça . Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner .  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors si je vais bientôt retrouver Ellone ? Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre . Désolé mais il faut que j'y ailles .  
- Oui , sourit-elle . Il faut que tu y ailles .  
Il la regarda lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner en direction des bois . Bientôt , il ne pût même plus distinguer le rose de sa robe . Mais une voix murmurait de manière insistante à son oreille.  
- Laguna , réveilles-toi .  
- Oui , oui , ça va , grommela-t-il en essayant de s'appuyer sur une main pour se lever .  
Il ne put lâcher un regard d'étonnement quand ses deux amis vinrent le serrer dans ses bras , surtout Ward , ne se rendant pas compte de sa force , qui l'avait carrément soulevé .  
- Bon sang , mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ?  
- Quatre jours , quatre jours que tu avais de la fièvre et que tu délirais . Les esthariens parlaient même de t'éliminer car un esclave malade ne leur sert à rien . A part ça il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter fit Kyros sur un ton ironique malgré la lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux .  
Il leur fit son plus beau sourire malgré qu'il se sentait bien faible , il devait le reconnaître .  
- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter . Maintenant , tout va aller pour le mieux . On va bientôt retrouver Ellone . Et on va tous rentrer à Winhill , alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter .  
La fée eut un sourire . C'était comme cela qu'elle l'appréciait Laguna . Optimiste et confiant dans l'avenir . Les paroles de la fée résonnèrent tout le temps aux oreilles de Laguna pendant cette période de sa vie où il fut retenu à Esthar et lui permettait de voir les choses du bon côtés durant sa période d'emprisonnement à Esthar . Les privations de nourritures . Bah , c'était rien comparé à celle des moombas , répétait-il . Travailler plus longtemps que d'habitude . Il prenait ça comme des heures supplémentaires et voilà tout . Et cette euphorie optimiste de Laguna était contagieuse et Ward et Kyros , malgré leur régime forcé , gardaient le sourire .

Il y a des gens qui trompent par leur apparence sans le vouloir , il y a des gens qui au contraire confirment leur véritable caractère que leur physique laissent entendre . Lorsque le résistant avait vu pour la première fois ce jeune soldat galbadien , il n'avait su quoi penser . Il était tellement optimiste . On pouvait lui infliger la faim , les coups de crosse pour désobéissance , pour avoir parlé à l'un des amis , il s'excusait puis il recommençait une fois que les soldats étaient repartis. Ce n'était pas de la provocation . Au contraire, c'était l'inconscience d'un enfant qui attend d'ouvrir son cadeau . Le résistant prisonnier qui était lui aussi dans la même situation n'avait pas le même moral d'acier . Lui se plaignait et imaginait sa vengeance en tant que résistant qui réussirait un jour à éliminer Adel . Mettre fin à la guerre . Il était sûr que cela n'effleurait même pas l'esprit de ce jeune homme . Laguna , il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de ce nom . Il faudrait qu'il lui parle . Après tout , il avait peut-être trouvé leur leader . Il avait tout pour rassurer l'opinion avec ses airs maladroits mais il avait aussi tout pour la conquérir avec son optimisme et sa droiture . C'était des gens comme lui qu'il fallait .  
- Cela t'intéresserait-il d'être notre leader ? On cherche quelqu'un comme toi , quelqu'un d'honnête et de rigoureux .  
En échange , cet homme lui avait promis d'aider à retrouver Ellone . Laguna n'avait pas hésité. La prophétie de la fée se réalisait . Et puis être un leader d'un truc comme la résistance , cela ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup de responsabilité pensa-t-il . Tout au plus comme au temps de l'armée : exécuter une mission ou deux et remplir quelques compte-rendus . Mais le plus important , ils allaient l'aider à retrouver Ellone .  
" Tu vas retrouver Ellone . Mais pour cela , tu dois te réveiller car c'est toi qui va la libérer . Ensuite , elle retrouvera Raine . "  
Plus tard , Laguna se souviendrait de cette journée comme l'une des plus belles de sa vie malgré que lui et ses amis auraient pu y rester . Ce fut d'abord dans le labo pandora . Leur fuite s'était faite grâce au fait qu'il avait voulu aider un moomba . Naturellement , Kyros et Ward étaient venus . Les coups se sont enchaînés contre les ennemis et ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir dans l'ascenseur . Pourtant , Laguna aurait le regret d'avoir oublié de donner une bonne tranche de viande au moomba . Tant pis . Il n'avait qu'une seule idée . Retrouver Ellone. Le voyage dans une voiture volante l'aurait encore plus étonné si ses pensées n'étaient pas obsédées par une seule idée .  
- Lag , la photo pour le Timber Maniacs .  
- Oups , ah oui .

La petite fille en robe bleu essaya une fois de plus de retenir ses larmes . Le docteur à la fraise l'avait de nouveau enfermé dans une pièce , toute seule . Toute seule . Mais ce vilain bonhomme ne savait pas qu'on ne laissait pas une petite fille dans le noir .  
En plus , elle avait faim . Soudain , la porte s'ouvrit . Elle ne pût s'empêcher de garder le regard au sol tandis que quelqu'un s'avancer . Pourtant , curieuse devant le bruit de pas inhabituel remplaçant la démarche clownesque du docteur , elle ne pût s'empêcher de lever un oeil , puis un autre .  
Ces bras se tendent machinalement tandis que la silhouette pour laquelle elle avait tant prier s'agenouille . Ses bras l'entourent , le serrent de toutes ses forces . Elle ne faisait même pas attention de savoir si elle pleurait ou si elle riait . Ou alors , si elle pleurait , c'était des larmes de joie . Elle sentit aussi le bras d'Oncle Laguna la serrer très fort contre lui .  
- Je t'avais dit que je viendrai te sauver . Bon , je suis un peu en retard mais ...  
- Tiens Mr Kyros aussi est là , fit la petite fille en sautant dans ses bras .  
Ce dernier ne sut trop comment réagir et il eut seulement le réflexe de ne pas la lâcher .  
- Et c'est qui ce gros Monsieur ? Fit-elle désignant le gros Monsieur du doigt .  
Ward ne pût s'empêcher de sourire malgré que son regard montrait qu'il était vexé . Et heureusement d'ailleurs que Laguna était son meilleur ami lorsque ce dernier trouva judicieux d'ajouter que la vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants .  
- C'est lui le vilain . Viens , Mr le gros , on va le tuer .  
Le résistant ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'il vit dans le laboratoire de Geyser ce dernier poursuivi par le dénommé Ward et une petite fille en robe bleue .  
- Bais ... Bais ...Z'ai rien vait .  
Laguna riait de bon coeur et Kyros se retenait par habitude de ne pas laisser éclater son fou rire .  
Le résistant soupira ainsi que l'assistant de Geyser converti à la résistance . Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que les problèmes n'étaient pas finis ? Pourtant , le plus important restait de taille .  
- Je dois vous rappeler que vos problèmes ne seront pas terminés tant qu'Adel ne sera pas éliminée .  
- C'est vrai , ce travelo va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Ellone . Et toi , tu vas nous aider fit Laguna en saisissant Geyser par sa fraise .

Laguna regarda les vaisseaux emporter la nécromancienne dans l'espace correctement aux prévisions de Geyser . Tout était désormais fini . Il sourit à Ellone et elle le lui rendit . Maintenant , le résistant dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom devait prononcer un discours au palais présidentiel .  
- Dis , oncle Laguna . Tous ces gens , ils font la fête pour moi ?  
Il rit . Effectivement . On agitait des drapeaux . On riait en écrasant du pied les portraits d'Adel . Les prisonniers libéraient étaient allés manger au restaurant , invités par les résistants . Les esthariens pleuraient de joie parmi leur famille ressoudée . La guerre était finie . Il s'en rendait compte maintenant . Il avait contribué sans le vouloir à mettre un terme à cette guerre . On disait que le bonheur des uns faisait le malheur des autres . Aujourd'hui , c'était faux , son bonheur faisait celui des autres . Lui-même participait à l'allégresse générale en se baladant dans les rues avec Ellone . Kyros et Ward étaient partis eux aussi mais à la maison présidentielle pour régler certains détails dont il n'avait cure .  
- On va voir Mr Ward et Mr Kyros . Je les aime bien .  
Laguna ne put dire non à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille adoptive .  
- Bien sûr .  
Arrivé devant la maison présidentiel , il s'étonna de toute la foule agglutinée devant le bâtiment. Soudain , le résistant qui l'avait aidé lui adressa un signe de la main . A l'autre bout de la foule , Ward lui lançait un regard de ... Danger ? . Et pas moyen de se frayer un passage dans cette foule et le résistant réussit avant Ward à rejoindre Laguna  
- Venez avec votre fille sur l'estrade . Tout le monde vous attend .  
Ellone rit d'être au milieu de cette foule sollicitée de tous . Ward eut un geste d'impuissance lorsqu'il vit son ami et la petite emmener sur l'estrade devant un micro .  
Laguna fixa bêtement Ellone d'incompréhension puis ce micro . Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte du gros silence qui s'était installé dans l'assemblée . Il fut complètement gêné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui . Visiblement , tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose . Il vit au milieu de la foule ses deux amis qui l'encouragèrent du regard et les résistants le regarder d'un air inquiet . Il se gratta la tête se demandant vraiment ce qu'il faisait là . De toute façon , il devait dire quelque chose .  
- Euh ... Bonjour .  
Houla ... Très original pensa-t-il . Il entendit des murmures dans l'assistance . Il sentit sa crampe le saisir à la jambe . Bon sang , cette fois , il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière .  
- Euh ... Je suis pas doué pour faire ... De grands discours... Parce que je sais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi ... En ce moment ... Je dirais que c'est cela ...Alors je crois que je vais ... Laisser la parole ... À ... A ...  
Il jeta un regard désespéré à Ward que ce dernier lui rendit , impuissant . Visiblement , il ne faudrait pas compter sur eux . En plus , il savait même pas le nom des résistants . Bon sang , il était vraiment mal . D'un coup , il sentit une pression sur son pantalon . Il regarda en direction du sol . Avec son sourire le plus charmeur , Ellone tendait ses deux petites mains .  
Après tout , se dit Laguna .  
- A ma nièce ... Ellone .  
Celle-ci battit des mains et ignora superbement les regards d'incompréhension des amis d'Oncle Laguna qui se prenaient la tête à deux mains .  
- Bonjour , tout le monde . Je suis contente de cette fête qu'on organise pour Oncle Laguna et moi . Parce que ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu à cause des méchants monsieurs. Et puis , il a fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici , Oncle Laguna . Juste pour moi . Et puis , j'aimerais dire que je trouve votre ville super . Je l'avais pas encore vue . Mais c'est super , vous faites la fête et tout et tout ça pour Oncle Laguna . Et il le mérite car c'est le meilleur tonton qu'on puisse rêver car j'ai toujours su qu'il viendrait me chercher .  
Cette fois , jugeant que cela était plus qu'assez , ce fut Kyros surgi de nulle part qui monta sur l'estrade .  
- Ce que la petite essaie de dire c'est que Laguna n'a jamais perdu les bras pour la retrouver . On a raison de dire que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants . Là , où tout le monde riait de lui en disant qu'il voulait aller à Esthar pour retrouver Ellone , lui était déterminé à ramener la petite auprès de la femme qu'il aime . On riait dans son dos mais cela le motivait encore plus pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort . Et je peux vous dire qu'arriver jusqu'ici n'a pas été une mince affaire . Pourtant , il n'a jamais perdu les bras . Quand on se perdait et qu'on faisait des détours , lui disait qu'il fallait continuer et ne pas baisser les bras . Il a tout assumé seul et nous , nous avons fait qu'avancer à ses côtés et le soutenir quand il avait besoin . Et encore , ces rares moments chez lui montrent que nous avons tous nos faiblesses . Mais Laguna contrairement à d'autres , arrive à surmonter tous ses faiblesses . Il n'a jamais perdu espoir . Il a réussi à grimper des murs , escalader des montagnes , à parcourir des mers , à combattre ceux qu'Ellone appellent des méchants . Il n'est pas un homme de discours mais un homme d'action . Mais cela ne l'empêche pas que sa parole vaut le meilleur des discours . La preuve , la voici . Il avait promis qu'il retrouverait Ellone . Et aujourd'hui , il se tient devant vous avec elle .  
Des applaudissements congratulèrent ce discours improvisé et on souleva Laguna pour le porter en triomphe à l'extérieur du palais . Kyros avait récupéré Ellone . Tout de même , il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde avait voulu que Laguna prononce un discours . Lui-même ne savait pas ce que les gens avaient voulu entendre mais au moins , il n'avait dit que la vérité . Il devait reconnaître qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortis . Il alla vers Ward qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure . Celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un long regard coupable à l'intention de son ami . Kyros comprit tout de suite :  
- Quoi ! Laguna a été élu président d'Esthar !  
Le résistant qui les avait accompagnés alla vers eux . Il serra d'une manière enthousiasme la main de Kyros .  
- Bravo , Mr Kyros . Cette fois , l'opinion est conquise . Elle s'inquiétait de savoir à qui nous voulions confier le poste de président . Mais le portrait que vous avez fait de lui et le numéro de la petite les ont convaincus . Du grand art , du grand art . Cette fois , plus qu'une seule chose à dire . Vive notre nouveau président Laguna Loire .  
La fée regarda de loin la foule porter en héros Laguna . Cette page de l'histoire était tournée . La guerre Esthar-Galbadia avait pris fin avec l'élection à l'unanimité de Laguna Loire . Elle eut un sourire . Ils aurait pu demandé son avis tout de même . En ayant la simple prétention d'aller secourir Ellone , il avait réussi à mettre fin à une guerre . Le bonheur de Laguna d'être avec Ellone faisait le bonheur de tous les esthariens . Désormais , ils étaient libres . Les enfants n'auraient plus à se détourner des prisonniers de guerre puisqu'il n'y en aurait plus . Les enfants comme Ellone ne seraient plus séparés de leur parents . Les innocents ne paieraient plus pour l'ambition des plus grands se nommant Adel .  
Par contre , elle se rembrunit tout de suite en regardant Ellone au main de Kyros . Cela faisait maintenant huit mois que Laguna était parti une nouvelle fois de Winhill .

Raine regarda la grande aiguille de l'horloge faire le tour du cadran tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient dans un tic tac régulier . Soudain , le tic tac cessa et l'aiguille indiquant le temps s'immobilisa . Elle grimpa sur une chaise pour changer les piles de l'horloge . Elle retint un cri de douleur en redescendant de la chaise et mit ses mains instinctivement sur son ventre désormais très arrondi . Mais le téléphone sonna et d'un pas lourd , elle se dirigea derrière le comptoir où le téléphone se trouvait . Ses quelques pas avec un poids de trois kg peut-être dans le ventre lui étaient insupportables et elle maudit celui qui l'appelait . Encore un client qui allait se plaindre que le pub était fermé . Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que le docteur lui avait déconseillé de faire des efforts et donc de travailler ? D'après lui , si elle avait continuait sa routine quotidienne , cela aurait pu être fatal pour le petit . Alors , elle tuerait l'ennui comme elle pourrait pour sauver le bébé .  
- Allô , fit-elle d'un ton plus fatigué qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu .  
- Oui , Raine , c'est vous ? Le rédacteur en chef du Timber Maniacs . Je me demandais, la prime pour l'article spécial de Laguna , je l'envoie à vous ?  
- La prime , quelle prime ?  
- Voyons pour l'exclusivité de l'article sur la ville d'Esthar avec la superbe photo . Ça mérite tout de même une prime .  
La surprise faillit faire lâcher le combiné du téléphone . Elle versa une larme mais répondit d'un ton où la fatigue s'était envolée .  
- Envoyez-là où vous voulez tant que Laguna revienne .  
Elle entendit le rire à l'autre bout du fil du rédacteur en chef .  
- Le prince charmant reviendra certainement bientôt chez vous . Son contrat avec le Timber maniacs a pris fin .  
Il ne pût s'empêcher de continuer à rire tandis qu'il raccrocha . Bon sang , même un maladroit comme Laguna pouvait arriver à Esthar et en plus à conquérir le coeur d'une femme qui avait une charmante voix . Ah où allait-on aujourd'hui ? Pourtant , ce Laguna , chapeau .  
- Boss , Boss , vite mettez la télé .  
Le rédacteur s'exécuta en voyant son employé arriver tout essoufflé . Il eut un vague regard de mépris et poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Deling arriver en costard impeccable au milieu du champs de la caméra .  
" Citoyennes et citoyens galbadiens . Aujourd'hui est un jour de réjouissance nationale pour notre pays . Notre ennemi Esthar supérieurement technologiquement a coupé tout contact avec notre pays . Désormais , l'ennemi se terre . Esthar a abdiqué et cela ne fait que renforcer notre impression de force et de domination . Car nous avons battu Esthar , avancée technologiquement mais mentalement archaïque par la dictarure imposée ."  
- Il me fait rire . Nous aussi alors , on est archaïque puisque que l'on a aussi notre dictateur , souligna Franck .  
- Chut , je veux entendre la suite . " Désormais , moi , Winzer Deling , ayant accompli la mission pour laquelle vous m'avez élu , jure de tout faire pour rendre à notre pays sa renommée internationale mais également nationale . Car le pays vainqueur est divisé de l'intérieur . Il ne peut y avoir pire ennemi que celui sur son propre sol . A quoi bon avoir gagné sur Esthar si nous ne sommes pas capables d'assumer notre sécurité contre nous-même .  
- Et le nous-même , c'est lui rit de plus bel Franck .  
" C'est pourquoi je vais dès aujourd'hui prendre des mesures draconiennes pour rétablir la paix , l'ordre et la sécurité dans notre pa..."  
Le rédacteur n'écouta même pas la fin du discours puisqu'il éteignit la télé . Il repensa à la lettre de Laguna disant qu'Adel avait été éliminé . Esthar s'était donc tout simplement repliée sur elle-même et Deling avait profité de ce silence pour s'auto-proclamer vainqueur .  
Le bonheur de l'un faisait le bonheur des autres .  
Dehors , un bruit de mitrailleuse lui indiqua que d'autres résistants venaient de se faire descendre par les soldats galbadiens tandis qu'il ouvrait le courrier . Il alluma une cigarette en lisant les habituelles publicités et habituelles plaintes . Par contre , il lâcha sa cigarette lorsqu'il parcourut des yeux la dernière .  
" Le gouvernement Galbadien a le regret de vous annoncer la suppression de votre journal au vue de ses articles montrant des relations étroites avec l'ennemi " .  
Il écrasa du pied la cigarette . Et bien , le Timber maniacs serait désormais un journal clandestin . Le bonheur des uns faisaient aussi le malheur des autres .

N'est-ce pas , Raine .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Le plus beau jour de ma vie

- Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec toi ?  
Ellone ne mâchait pas ses mots pour dire à Laguna ce qu'elle pensait . Ce dernier se gratta la tête .  
- Raine t'attend . Et puis ...  
- Zelle est où . Z'est une jonte de la baire parbir .  
Geyser se ramenait en courant avec les bras remplis d'instruments électroniques qui tombèrent aux pieds d'Ellone . En effet , le docteur avait freiné brutalement des deux pieds en voyant la petite .  
- Ellone n'est sûrement pas une expérience fit Laguna en demandant à deux gardes du palais présidentiel de l'envoyer dans son labo .  
- Pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi ? s'entêta-t-elle .  
Ce dernier soupira et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur . Machinalement , il lui caressa les cheveux . Bon sang , il ne pouvait pas faire autrement .  
- J'ai trop de responsabilité pour l'instant . Mais je vais démissionner . On n'a pas demandé mon avis . Je suppose que l'on comprendra . Dis à Raine que j'arrive bientôt , d'accord ?  
Ellone fit la moue et n'embrassa même pas son oncle favori tandis qu'elle embarquait dans une voiture estharienne sous escorte présidentielle . Laguna regarda la voiture s'éloigner . Il se rappelait les films qu'il avait tourné où les clichés montraient des scènes inverses . Le héros arrivait en voiture et les siens l'attendaient . Cette scène se réaliserait dans quelques semaines . Maintenant , il lui fallait attendre encore peu . C'était étrange comme impression . Il avait l'impression d'avoir achevé une page de son histoire lui aussi et il attendait la suite . Et cette suite , il eut un sourire en l'imaginant . Raine viendrait le serrer dans ses bras . Ellone ne lui ferait plus la tête pour l'avoir laissée repartir toute seule . Mais il avait tellement de chose à faire . On l'acclamait comme un héros , comme celui qui allait montrait une nouvelle voie à ce pays . Il parcourut du regard cette ville faite de tube , de métal et de gens ayant retrouvés la voix de vivre . Il était soi-disant le sauveur et il allait restaurer tout ça . Mais le " tout ça " , il n'en voulait pas . Ici , c'était comme une autre planète et elle lui était étrangère . Lui , sa planète s'appelait Winhill . Il allait bientôt y retourner une fois qu'il aurait donné sa démission . Les gens ne comprendraient pas . Tant pis . Après tout , il avait droit au bonheur , lui aussi . Non ? Si , il y avait droit . Il avait le droit d'avoir une famille et de se poser quelque part sur cette planète .  
Oh , Laguna , tu es un garçon bien . J'aimerais tant que tu te trouves une femme et que tu t'installes .  
Oui , grand-mère , bientôt , il s'installerait définitivement avec Raine et Ellone . Kyros et Ward pourraient venir eux aussi s'ils le voulaient . Qu'aurait-il fait sans eux ? Aujourd'hui , enfin , ses rêves allaient se réaliser . D'ailleurs , c'était un signe , qu'il n'avait pas revu la fée . Plus tard , il raconterait tous ces voyages à ses autres enfants . Après tout , oui d'autres enfants . Le pub serait envahi des rires des enfants , de leurs enfants .  
- Alors , les séparations ?  
Laguna se retourna pour voir ses deux ombres inséparables . Il leur fit son plus sourire .  
- Dans quelques semaines , les gars , je retournerai à Winhill . Ça vous dit ?  
Ward lui fit son regard serein et Kyros mit un certain temps pour répondre .  
- Fini les vadrouilles autours du monde alors ? Tu vas enfin te poser .  
Laguna lui fit sa danse de la victoire comme à chaque fois qu'il gagnait un combat .  
- Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais rester ici . Non , mais franchement , vous me voyez comme président ?  
L'écho du rire des amis se perdit au milieu de la ville d'Esthar qui s'endormait pour une longue nuit , la plus longue de la vie de Laguna . Au loin , une silhouette en robe rose les observait de ses grands yeux verts .  
- Pardon , Laguna . Pardon .

Le petit village de Winhill ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'on vit arriver sur la côte un bâtiment inconnu . Quand d'anciens militaires reconnurent les esthariens , on crut que la guerre recommençait . Cette fois , on allait brûler leur village comme ils le faisaient au tout début de la guerre . Après tout , chacun se souvenait du massacre d'un village sur la côte ouest du pays . Le village de Loréna ou un nom comme ça. Tout le monde s'en rappelait encore .  
C'est la fin du village , les esthariens arrivent , il faut évacuer . Les femmes et les enfants d'abord . La panique s'était très vite installée dans le village et elle fut à son apogée lorsqu'on apprit que le navire avait accosté pour marcher sur Winhill .  
- Raine , bon sang , il faut partir .  
La fleuriste s'était inquiétée pour sa charmante voisine et elle était venue la chercher . Elle rentra dans le pub fermée depuis un mois maintenant . Elle regarda les voisins de la maison en face faire leur bagage . Bon sang , pourquoi , à la télé , on leur avait dit que la guerre était finie ?  
Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage .  
- Oh , mon dieu .  
Elle ne sut quoi dire en voyant la jeune femme très pâle étendue sur le canapé . Pas maintenant tout de même , pas maintenant .  
- Je crois que c'est pour maintenant , parvient-elle à sourire malgré le front couvert de sueur .  
- Vous ne pouvez pas accoucher maintenant , Raine . Les esthariens arrivent . Il faut partir d'ici . Ceux d'en face font déjà leur bagage .  
- La guerre est ... Finie parvient elle à dire .  
La vieille femme parvient à dire à son amie qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide . Elle redescendit les marches aussi vite qu'elle les avait montées . C'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour accoucher . De toute façon , ce n'était jamais le moment pour ça . Il fallait bien que ça arrive . Mais tout de même , maintenant . Elle descendit à la caserne où se trouvaient encore des soldats galbadiens .  
- Monsieur , venez vite , une femme est en train d'accoucher .  
Ce dernier était en train de charger de divers paquets un camion , aidé par ses collègues . Les armes , le matériel-radio , les rapports . Vite , il fallait faire vite .  
- On a pas le temps fit le soldat d'un ton ne prêtant à aucun discussion .  
- Mais vous ne m'avez pas compris , soldat s'inquiéta-t-elle . Là-bas , fit-elle en désignant du doigt le petit pub , mon amie accouche . Et c'est son premier enfant .  
Le soldat regarda la maison et personne ne pouvait lire la lueur d'hésitation dans son regard à cause de sa visière . Un silence s'installa au milieu de ce climat de phobie . La guerre reprenait . Mais il y a une semaine , le président avait dit que la guerre était finie .  
- Amenez-la ici . On peut l'emmener . Mais on part tout de suite .  
- Une femme sur le point d'accoucher , vous voulez l'emmener fit la vieille dame incrédule . Vous voulez la tuer ? Fit-elle d'une voix impuissante .  
- Ecouter , Madame , fit le soldat en uniforme impeccable et perdant patience , nous avons reçu des ordres . Nous n'avons pas le matériel nécessaire pour lutter contre l'ennemi . On nous avait dit que la guerre était finie . On a donc rapatrié tout le matériel sur la capitale et Timber . Dans cette situation , mon supérieur nous a dit d'éviter l'affrontement et d'aller se réfugier dans les bois . Nous pouvons vous emmener mais c'est maintenant .  
La vieille dame porta une main tremblante pour la mettre devant sa bouche afin de ne pas exploser en larme . Raine était en train d'accoucher mais on lui faisait comprendre que , soit elle partait maintenant , soit elle restait . Mais si elle partait , cela serait fatale pour elle et le bébé .  
- Eh , Wedge , c'est maintenant qu'on part . Tu nous retardes à blablater fit un autre soldat .  
- C'est maintenant , Madame fit le soldat en tendant une main à cette inconnue pour l'aider à monter dans le camion .  
Elle regarda cette main . Par réflexe , elle allait la saisir . Mais un regard sur le pub l'immobilisa. Elle regarda autours d'elle . On évacuait le village car l'ennemi arrivait . C'était un cauchemar , mon dieu , c'est un cauchemar , faites que je me réveille .  
- Soldat , ce soir , j'espère que vous pourrez vous regarder dans une glace en sachant que vous avez laissé derrière vous ...  
- Mais montez bon sang tenta-t-il .  
- Deux femmes et un bébé ... Un bébé qui ne demande qu'à naître .  
Elle ignora cette main tendue . Elle la repoussa loin d'elle . Puis elle s'élança au milieu du village abandonné . Le camion lui allait se mettre à l'abri , comme tout le restant du village . Et bien tant pis pour elle , soupira le soldat .  
Raine fut rassurée lorsqu'elle reconnut au rez-de-chaussée le bruit de pas léger de la fleuriste . Mais un cri se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle la vit remonter ... Seule .  
- Et les autres ?  
- Partis dit-elle simplement d'un ton maîtrisé malgré son inquiétude grandissante . Mais ne vous en êtes faites pas Raine , je suis là .  
Elle ne sut quoi dire , elle ne sut quoi faire . Une larme perla à son oeil en constatant que son amie était restée là , et juste pour elle alors que tout le monde avait fui . Pourtant , elle réussit à sourire en serrant la main de cette femme agenouillée près d'elle . Accoucher toute seule . C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu . Laguna n'était pas là , ni Ellone . Sa grossesse s'était déroulée ... Toute seule , loin du père . Cela avait était si dur . L'attente , ne pas savoir où ils étaient .  
- Merci .  
- Ne vous en faites pas . Je sais comment se passe l'accouchement . J'ai eu quatre enfants dans ma jeunesse . Mais ils ne sont plus .  
Maudite guerre , murmura-t-elle dans ses dents tandis qu'elle encourageait son amie en serrant sa main . Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment mais c'était mieux que rien . Il faudrait faire avec.  
Raine sentait son ventre se déchirer . Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autours d'elle , elle s'en fichait . Oui , elle s'en fichait , car son monde , c'était cette maison remplie de souvenirs , c'était cet enfant qui allait naître . La voix de sa voisine lui parvenait lointaine tandis qu'elle essayait de maîtriser les contractions qui se faisaient de moins en moins espacées . Ne pas aller contre la douleur . Ne pas résister . Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle . Il n'était pas dit qu'elle laisserait la douleur l'envahir . Non , elle serait plus forte que la douleur . Elle l'avait promis à elle , à Laguna peut-être aussi . Elle serait forte . Elle ne pousserait pas un cri . La première chose que son enfant entendrait de ce monde ne serait pas un cri de douleur .  
- Bon sang , Raine , cesser de lutter contre la douleur . Vous vous faites encore plus mal . Essayer de penser à autre chose .  
A quoi ? A qui ? Laguna . Ellone . Non , elle ne devait pas y penser . Elle ne devait pas . On ne vit pas avec le passé . Il faut vivre le présent . Et le présent , c'était cet enfant qui voulait naître. Cet enfant . Et le futur ? Elle ne préférait même pas y penser . Penser au présent , c'était déjà très bien .

C'était bon d'entendre les mouettes . Les monsieurs qui devaient la protéger sur ordre d'Oncle Laguna lui avaient dit que c'était signe que la terre était toute proche . L'escorte estharienne avait été affectée spécialement pour cette mission par le nouveau président Laguna Loire . Mais ils s'inquiétaient de l'enthousiasme de cette petite.  
La terre , elle était toute proche . Elle courut chercher les jumelles et ses deux petites mains les souleva difficilement . Mais elle eut un rire de joie lorsqu'elle vit se dessiner les côtes de Winhill . Chez elle , elle était chez elle . Elle balança les jumelles par-desssus son épaule pour courir vers la proue du navire . Oui , chez elle . Elle allait pouvoir embrasser Raine , lui dire que Oncle Laguna allait bientôt arrivé . Ellone fut la première à sauter sur la terre ferme et les soldats crurent qu'ils allaient faire une crise cardiaque devant les imprudence de cette fille de quatre ans presque . Enfin , enfin , elle y était , elle y était .  
Elle regarda le paysage familier . Tiens , cet arbre avait grandi depuis qu'elle était partie . Ça faisait combien de temps d'ailleurs qu'elle était partie?. Elle s'en fichait , elle s'en fichait . Ce qui comptait , c'était aujourd'hui . Oui , c'était aujourd'hui .  
Les soldats esthariens durent se dépêcher de finir d'accoster pour rattraper la fillette qui était déjà partie toute seule en avant . Bon sang , cette fille était pire qu'une escouade de galbadien. Elle mit peu de temps à pouvoir distinguer les premières maisons de Winhill . Elle rit de joie . Oncle Laguna n'aimait pas qu'elle aille aussi loin dans le village lorsqu'elle était petite à cause des monstres .  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la première maison . Elle l'ouvrit . Elle ne vit personne . Ils étaient partis ?  
- Notre arrivée a dû les effrayer . Après tout , ça ne fait qu'une semaine que la guerre est finie . Les villageois ont dû croire qu'on était venu les attaquer comme la dernière fois .  
La petite fille dévisagea le soldat . Mais c'était quoi cette chose dont tout le monde parlait , la guère ? Mais elle s'en fichait . Tout ce qu'elle voulait , c'était voir Raine .  
Maintenant , elle marchait en se collant à l'un des soldats esthariens . Elle ne courait plus . C'était vraiment son village , cet amas de maisons abandonnées à la va-vite ? Ou alors , c'était une immense partie de cache-cache et ils devaient trouver les habitants ? Ellone ne comprenait plus rien .  
Finalement , elle se remit à courir lorsqu'elle arriva devant le pub . Hourra , elle était chez elle , elle était chez elle . Et Raine ne pouvait qu'être là . Raine ne pouvait être que là .

Cela allait mal se finir , elle le sentait . Raine , trop occupée à maîtriser les douleurs des contractions n'y avait pas fait attention . Mais elle , elle les avait bien entendu . Des bruits de pas dans la rue . Elle doutait que c'était les soldats galbadiens revenant pour les aider . Alors ? L'ennemi ? L'ennemi . La fleuriste jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre mais recula très vite lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas les uniformes rouges ou bleus de leurs soldats .  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ...y a ?  
- Ce n'est rien , Raine . J'avais cru entendre quelqu'un revenir .  
Raine avait bien senti le changement d'intonation dans la voix de la fleuriste . Bon sang , il se passait quelque chose . Le bébé . Le bébé ?  
- Le bébé ?  
- Il n'est pas encore sorti .  
Bon sang , elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais elle avait l'impression que Raine perdait beaucoup de sang . Raine poussa encore . Elle avait mal . La douleur était désormais comme une sorte d'ivresse et elle n'avait même plus la force de crier . Seuls des gémissements se perdaient dans le village fantôme depuis trois longues heures maintenant . Elle n'en pouvait plus . Pourquoi se battait-elle ? Elle n'en pouvait plus . Epuisée . Pourtant , c'était la dernière ligne droite . La dernière ligne droite . Et ce pub entendrait de nouveau des pleurs d'enfants . Plus que la dernière ligne droite et cet endroit revivrait avec une nouvelle vie . Et elle n'attendrait plus toute seule le père et la soeur .  
- Raine , Raine , sourit la fleuriste malgré ses mains tachées du sang de son ami . Je vois la tête . Je vois la tête . Allez-y , vous y ...  
Elle vit la voix de son amie s'éteindre . Non , le bébé . Elle avait beau pousser , rien n'y faisait . Rien n'y faisait . Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin .  
- Raine , écoutez-moi fit-elle en avalant péniblement sa salive . Je crois que le cordon ombilical empêche l'enfant de sortir .  
- Rose ou violette ?  
- Quoi ?  
Elle délirait à parler de fleur .  
- La tête cria-t-elle de ses dernières forces tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle .  
- ... Rose .  
Elle sentit le soulagement de Raine . Cette fois , c'était une question de secondes . Si la progression de l'enfant continuait comme ça , il allait s'étrangler avec le cordon ombilical qui entourait son petit cou . Car elle avait menti . La tête de l'enfant était semi violette . Elle chercha machinalement quelque chose . Elle se dirigea vers la travailleuse de Raine pour prendre des ciseaux à couture et les désinfecta avec les moyens du bord . Bon sang, ils étaient dans un pays censé être moderne mais ce qu'elle allait faire était ce que l'on faisait deux siècles auparavant . Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait beau essayait de se calmer , ses mains tremblaient de plus belles .  
Finalement , elle s'agenouilla . Elle fit mentalement une prière les yeux fermés . Puis elle tendit le couteau cherchant ce morceau qui reliait Raine et le bébé étranglant ce dernier . Elle sentait le sang chaud sur ses mains et retint une grimace de dégoût .  
La future maman ne comprenait pas . Elle ne comprenait plus . Sa voisine bougeait mais rien que le fait de soulever sa tête pour deviner ce qu'elle faisait la lançait .  
Soudain , le bruit du grincement de la porte du pub les fit taire toutes les deux . La fleuriste osa à peine respirer et elle n'eut même pas le courage de regarder Raine . Cette dernière se prit le ventre à deux mains pour étouffer le cri de douleur après une contraction plus forte que les autres . Et elle , elle ne pouvait pas bloquer sa respiration . Au contrairement , elle respirait très vite , d'une manière presque sifflante pour reprendre son souffle , pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur . Car elle avait senti un corps étranger s'infiltrer en elle . Elle avait senti quelque chose se rompre en elle . Elle avait eu un haut-le-coeur en voyant la petite forme inerte dans les bras de la voisine .  
Raine se sentait si faible . Elle enregistrait les événements et les regardait comme si elle n'était qu'une spectatrice . Ce n'était pas elle , cette femme épuisée . Ce n'était pas son fils , cette forme inerte . Pourquoi la fleuriste le tenait par les pieds pour lui taper dans le dos ?  
Mais , surtout , elle entendait distinctement qu'il y avait des personnes au rez-de-chaussée . Mon dieu , les esthariens . Pourquoi maintenant , pourquoi maintenant ? Elle avait pourtant tout fait . Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas montrer son angoisse grandissante à Laguna et à ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient partis . Elle endurait avec stoïcisme et patience cette grossesse malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas là . Et maintenant , elle ne savait plus où elle en était .  
C'est un gémissement qui l'arracha de cet rêverie . Les pleurs d'un enfant . Mais pas les premiers cris auxquels on s'attend . Simplement un cri pour dire " Je suis là " . Un cri comme si c'était une simple formalité à remplir pour vivre . Un cri . Un cri . Elle aurait voulu crier de bonheur . Grâce à cet enfant , elle n'allait plus être seule . Pourtant , le bonheur se mêlait au retour amère du présent car les esthariens arrivaient . Bon sang , ils n'avaient pas suffisamment gâché leur vie à elle et à Ellone ? Mais elle ne pleurerait pas . Non , elle ne pleurerait pas . Jusqu'au bout , elle se battrait . Elle leur dirait : " Regarder , voici mon fils et lui , vous ne me l'enlèverez pas . " Vous ne l'enlèverez pas . Elle aurait voulu crier sa détermination à se battre , à vaincre jusqu'au bout . Mais pour une fois , elle se sentait lasse , si lasse . Un jour ou l'autre , il vaudrait qu'elle baisse les armes . Mais cela ne serait pas aujourd'hui . Non , elle ne pleurerait pas de tristesse le jour de la naissance de son fils .  
- Raine , c'est moi . Raine .  
Raine s'étonna qu'elle versa une larme . Elle avait promis de ne pas admettre sa défaite en se laissant aller à pleurer . Mais elle pouvait admettre sa victoire en versant une larme de joie et en serrant la petite contre elle . Elle oublia tout autours d'elle . Elle oublia que sa voisine était là tenant son fils désormais bien vivant , que c'était peut-être encore la guerre et que l'ennemi se tenait devant elle , chez elle . Elle serrait juste Ellone .  
Ellone , douce petite Ellone . Ici , à la maison , comme une famille . Elle sourit .  
- Mission accompli , jugea le soldat , on peut rentrer maintenant à Esthar .  
La fleuriste n'en revenait pas . Elle avait cru que sa vie s'arrêterait ici , au même moment où elle avait réussi à ramener ce petit gaillard à la vie . Non pas ramener à la vie , amener à la vie . Ta vie commençait , petit homme , juste au moment où Ellone surgissait comme un diable de sa boîte au milieu ...d'esthariens ?  
- Mais ... La guerre ?  
- Elle est bien finie , Madame .  
- C'est qui , lui ? Demanda Ellone à Raine en voyant la petite forme gigoter dans les bras de la fleuriste .  
Les soldats comprenant la situation , jugèrent plus diplomate d'attendre en bas . Raine riait , elle riait de joie , de délivrance . Elle tendit les mains pour prendre l'enfant . Son fils . Notre fils , Laguna .  
- Lui , c'est ton petit frère si tu le veux bien .  
Ellone regarda l'enfant gigoter . Il avait la peau toute plissée . Il avait encore quelques gouttes de sang sur la peau . Ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans le vide . Mais plus que tout , ses yeux étaient de la même couleur d'eau que ceux de sa mère . Ellone battit des mains . Un petit frère , elle avait un petit frère .  
Raine eut un sourire malgré toute sa fatigue en tendant l'enfant avec d'infinies précautions à Ellone aidée de la fleuriste . Les yeux de la petite n'avait jamais débordé autant de joie . Elle avait grandi , la petite Ellone , dut-elle constaté . Un an et demi en plus . Cela allait donc lui faire bientôt quatre ans .  
- Et ... Laguna ? S'inquiéta-t-elle .  
Ellone eut une moue adorable .  
- Oncle Laguna va bientôt revenir . Mais il avait des choses à faire . Il est prési quelque chose d'Esthar , ah oui présidan . Mais il va bientôt revenir précisa-t-elle tout de même .  
Malgré la fatigue , le regard d'Ellone croisa celui d'étonnement de la fleuriste .  
Raine regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux . Elle n'avait jamais osé espérer cela . Ellone tenant leur enfant . Ellone chez eux avec ce petit bout d'homme .  
Elle sentit une larme couler une fois de plus sur son visage malgré son faible sourire fatiguée . Alors il avait réussi . Il avait tenu ses promesses . Il avait ramené Ellone et elle était arrivée le jour de la naissance de ... Et son nom ? Quelle idiote elle faisait . Elle n'avait pas penser à lui trouver un nom . Cela ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit .  
- Raine , tu es malade ? Tu es toute blanche .  
Elle entendit les pas précipitées de la fleuriste qui descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers tandis qu'Ellone lui rendait le petit . Elle était fatiguée . Elle ne sentait même pas le poids du bébé au creux de ses bras .  
- Un médecin , vite aller me chercher un médecin .  
Soudain , elle crût être victime d'une hallucination lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette juste en face d'elle . Elle avait une robe rose et ses cheveux coiffés en natte étaient attachés avec un ruban rose . Mais ce fut ses yeux surtout qui lui parurent irréels . Il y avait une tel tristesse en eux . Pourquoi cette femme pleurait-elle ? D'un coup , cette description lui rappela quelque chose . Bien sûr , la fée .  
- Alors mon fils a la protection des fées .  
Elle entendit comme un murmure venant d'en bas des bruits de pas précipités . Pourquoi tout le monde paniquait en bas ? Elle vit la fleuriste remonter . Sa vision se troubla quelques instants . Un soldat emmena Ellone. On voulut aussi prendre l'enfant . Mais la fleuriste lui fit non de la tête .  
- Tout va bien , Raine . Un médecin arrive .  
- Bien sûr ... Sourit-elle .  
Elle attarda son regard sur cette silhouette . Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule à la voir . D'ailleurs , elle n'arrivait à fixer son regard que sur une seule chose sinon , la douleur reprenait . Pourtant , elle avait accouché . Elle n'aurait plus dû avoir de douleurs . Pour une fois , elle laissait la douleur l'envahir , la bercer comme si c'était elle l'enfant . Oui , pour une fois , elle pouvait se laisser aller à baisser les armes , à laisser couler les larmes et à reconnaître la douleur . Car elle avait gagné .  
- Je suis désolée , Raine , murmura la silhouette en rose , tellement désolée .  
Un médecin était arrivé , apeuré à l'idée de savoir ce qu'aurait pu faire les esthariens s'il ne les avait pas suivis pour soigner une malade . Il eut un regard de pitié en voyant Raine .  
- Hémorragie interne . Il est trop tard pour intervenir .  
Désolée , pourquoi cette jeune fille était désolée ? Pourquoi elle était désolée ? Pourquoi était-elle triste ?  
- Parce que ... La voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge .  
- Parce que quoi ? Fit Raine curieuse .  
Soudain , elle rit de sa méprise . La réalité commençait à faire le jour dans son esprit .Bien sûr, on ne pose pas la question de savoir pourquoi on est désolé . La réponse était ...  
- Parce je suis en train de mourir fit-elle en jetant l'un de ses derniers regards à la fenêtre pour observer le ciel bleu .  
Puis elle regarda de nouveau cette jeune fille . Si la mort ressemblait à cette jeune fille , alors elle était vraiment douce ... Et compatissante .

- Ne soyez pas désolée fit-elle d'une voix calme et étrangement en paix . Au contraire , j'apprends que Laguna va revenir . Ellone est avec moi tenant mon fils . C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie fit-elle tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux .  
Pourtant , le sourire contrastait avec cette larme .  
Raine sentit son amie la fleuriste lui soutenir la main . Mais qu'ils cessent tous d'être désolés . Elle pleurait oui , c'était vrai mais elle pleurait de joie . Une larme acheva de couler sur le visage tandis que le sourire se figeait... Pour toujours .  
Les pleurs du nouveau-né éclatèrent lorsqu'il sentit le corps inerte de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie .

La petite Ellone était debout devant la tombe . Sa vieille amie la fleuriste tenait son petit frère . Elle ne comprenait pas . On lui disait que Raine était partie rejoindre ses parents au ciel . Mais alors , pourquoi elle se recueillait devant une pierre où son nom de jeune fille était écrit : Raine Léonhart .  
Pourquoi voulait-on qu'elle regarde cette pierre si grise ? Elle ne devait pas regarder en direction de la terre . C'était vers le ciel qu'elle aurait dû regarder si Raine était partie comme les fées .  
Et pourquoi ce jour qui aurait du être le jour le plus beau de sa vie était-si triste ? C'était vrai quoi . Elle avait retrouvé Oncle Laguna , il y a une semaine . Là , elle était rentrée chez elle . Elle avait un petit frère . Cela aurait du être le beau jour de sa vie .

C'est le ... Plus beau jour ... De ma vie ...  
Raine Léonhart


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Un temps pour pleurer , un temps pour se retrouver

Laguna eut un sourire en repensant à la tête des dignitaires esthariens lorsqu'il leur avait remis sa démission . Seuls Kyros et Ward avaient ri . Et ses deux amis n'avaient pas hésité à le suivre . C'était un réflexe désormais chez eux . Ils le suivaient comme une ombre et il ne s'en plaignait pas . Au contraire , c'était rassurant d'avoir des amis sur lesquels on pouvait compter. Ils avaient tellement partagé durant un an et demi presque . Les bons comme les mauvais moments . Mais il avait gagné le gros lot puisqu'il rentrait à Winhill . Tout de même , les esthariens n'étant pas prêts de le lâcher , ils avaient décidé que sa démission ne serait effective que dans un mois . Après tout , si cela les amusait .  
Il entendit le pas de son ami discret tandis que les côtes galbadiennes se dessinaient .  
- Bienvenu au bercail fit Kyros en s'attardant sur les lignes familières .  
- Cela te fait quel effet d'être de nouveau chez toi ?  
- Chez moi , fit-il pour lui-même . Cela me rappelle une conversation que j'ai eu avec un ami très proche le jour où je suis parti m'engager dans l'armée . Il était surpris de ma décision . Il m'a demandé :  
- Pourquoi viens-tu ? C'est toi qui m'as dit hier que , avant de penser à faire la guerre , il fallait penser à ce que l'on laissait derrière soi .  
- C'est vrai . Mais que doit-on faire si ce qu'on laisse derrière soi est déjà devant sur le front ?  
Il se rappellerait toujours le regard perçant de Shuri . Puis , il avait conclu dans un sourire .  
- Kyros , tu comprendra un jour que le monde ne se résume pas qu'à ma modeste personne .  
- Shuri Ikasy ?  
Le regard surpris de son ami fit rire Laguna .  
- Ward m'avait tout raconté le lendemain où je vous avez rencontrés . Alors depuis , tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à cette phrase .  
- Oui ... J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir . Cette conversation est toujours restée en moi . A l'époque , je n'avais pas su quoi répondre . Shuri devait penser que je commettais une erreur en m'engageant dans l'armée juste pour lui . Moi , je ne sais pas si j'ai commis une erreur mais je ne la regrette pas , alors . Et je crois également que je n'ai pas compris la leçon puisqu'après, c'est toi que j'ai suivi partout . Tu sais Laguna , j'ai vraiment tiré une leçon de tout ça , toutes ces aventures autours du monde loin de Galbadia , ma terre natale . Or , le fait que je revienne me confirme ce que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi ... et que Shuri avait peut-être découvert lui aussi .  
- Et bien presque six ans pour trouver une réponse . Vaut mieux tard que jamais , rit Laguna .  
- J'aurais dû répondre cela : Shuri , je ne m'attache pas aux pays et donc pas à ce monde . Je m'attache à des personnes . Et pour moi , une personne peut valoir tous les pays du monde entier . Au fond , je ne regrette nullement ce voyage Lag . J'ai trouvé des réponses à de nombreuses questions que je me posais .  
- Je te comprends Kyros . Oui , une personne peut valoir toute les planètes de l'univers. Peu importe le lieu et le moment tant que l'on est avec ceux que l'on aime . Dire que quand j'étais môme , je voulais voir le monde . Et lorsque ce rêve s'est réalisé , j'en avais un autre . Etre avec Raine et Ellone . Ce voyage , j'aurais pu m'en passer . Mais j'ai tout de même appris.  
- Tu as réussi à dire cette longue phrase sans bafouiller rit son ami .  
- Et Ward ? Fit sérieusement Laguna . Tu crois qu'il en a tiré quelque chose ?  
- Pourquoi ne lui poses-tu pas la question ? Fit-il en voyant leur ami arriver sur le pont du navire estharien .  
Ce dernier arriva avec un regard intrigué en ayant entendu son nom dans la conversation . Il attendait déjà la question de Laguna .  
- Euh , tu as appris quelque chose durant toutes ses escapades ?  
Son ami lui fit son plus beau sourire et Laguna se gratta la tête ne comprenant pas tout .  
- Si j'ai bien compris , tu as dit que tu avais appris à t'accepter tel quel . Mais je croyais que tu avais réglé tes problèmes de poids .  
Ward hésitait à étrangler Laguna une fois de plus .  
- Oui , excuses , je sais , tu es juste un peu enveloppé . Mais alors tu parlais de quoi ?  
Lorsque Ward sortit une feuille froissée et à moitié déchirée , il la parcourut des yeux .  
" Dans la situation présente , nous ne pouvons que vous proposer un poste en fonction de vos nouvelles capacités à la prison du désert . " La lettre qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus parler .  
- Ah là là , essaya de se rattraper Laguna , je serai toujours long à la détente . N'empêche , le diction de ma grand-mère n'a pas marché dut-il remarquer . Les ennuis n'arrivent que si on en parle . Et , pourtant , qu'est-ce qu'on en a eu tous les trois ! Oui , je sais fit-il en rendant son sourire à Ward , les ennuis sont finis maintenant puisque l'on rentre chez nous .  
Il rentrait chez lui . Au final , il n'était bien que chez lui , l'homme qui avait rêvé d'exploration autours du monde quelques années auparavant . Quelques années auparavant .  
Il rit . Il parlait comme un vieux ressassant ses souvenirs . Mais bon sang , cette fois , c'était la bonne . Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était réalisé . Il avait trouvé le bonheur . Il l'avait cherché partout autours du monde . Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé , il ne le lâcherait plus . Il le mordrait à pleine dent , ce bonheur comme on dit mordre la vie à pleine dent . Il allait vivre avec Raine et Ellone . La page voyageur était achevée . Désormais , il commençait la vie plus quotidienne et moins imprévisible de celui qui reste chez lui . Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait . Il allait donc tenir sa promesse faite à Raine . Pas à dire , on est vraiment bien que chez soi .  
Sur la même mer , un autre bâtiment estharien revenait dans sa patrie . C'était le bâtiment qui avait accompli sa mission . Ramener Ellone ... À Raine , à Winhill , sa dernière demeure .

Il accosta enfin . Ses deux amis le suivirent comme une ombre . Le commandant du navire indiqua à Mr le président qu'il resterait là deux jours .  
- Inutile de nous attendre .  
Et Mr le président s'éloigna avec ses deux plus fidèles collaborateurs , ses deux éternelles ombres désormais .  
Il faisait beau , ce jour-là . Le ciel était bleu . Les oiseaux chantaient . Une maman chocobo était passée devant eux en courant avec son petit manquant de faire tomber Laguna dans une mare de boue . Il n'en avait cure . Il était enfin heureux , libéré de tout soucis et de toute promesse .  
Il riait de bon coeur , heureux . Il voyait déjà le toit des premières maisons . Soudain , son rire tomba lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière au milieu du chemin en robe rose . Quoi encore ? On pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?  
Kyros et Ward s'interrogèrent du regard lorsqu'ils virent Laguna s'arrêter .  
- Partez devant fit-il d'un ton trop sérieux contrastant avec son bonheur , il y a quelques minutes .  
Kyros et Ward dépassèrent la silhouette rose sans s'en rendre compte . Elle fixait Laguna . Lui aussi la fixait . Par réflexe , il la défia du regard . Elle fut la première à baisser les yeux . Et cela l'inquiéta . Cette fille-là , elle ne baissait jamais les yeux . Au contraire .  
Bon sang , cette fois , il s'inquiéta réellement .  
- Raine ? Ellone ? Fit-il pour lui-même .  
- Je suis désolée Laguna fit-elle en le regardant tristement .  
Son sac de voyage tomba de ses mains . Il y a des moments où on se dit " Non , pas encore , pas encore " en pensée alors que aucun son sort de la gorge . Désolé mais pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Raine et Ellone l'attendaient . Il ne pouvait plus rien leur arriver . C'était fini . Oui , il était arrivé au bas de la page . Il était en train de la tourner .  
- Pour quoi ? Réussit-il enfin à dire .  
Il se heurta à un mutisme complet . Il y a des choses qu'on peut faire . Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut dire . Dire à quelqu'un que la femme qu'il aimait était morte . Pourtant , il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui le lui dise plutôt qu'il le découvre en arrivant au pub vide .  
C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait . Elle avait essayé de trouver les meilleurs formules pour le lui annoncer de la manière la plus diplomate possible mais c'était au-dessus de ces forces .  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Hurla Laguna en la saisissant par ses deux frêles épaules . Il s'est passé quoi ?  
Celle qui s'appelait la fée ne s'étonnait même pas de le voir aussi menaçant . Elle était parfaitement calme . Elle eut le réflexe de prendre une profonde inspiration . Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux .  
- Raine est morte .  
Laguna la regarda d'un air lointain , se demandant si elle était folle . Il la lâcha tout doucement tandis que l'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage . Il y a des phrases qui font plus mal que n'importe quelle blessure physique .Il avait l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre . Non , pas Raine . Il avait envie de crier , de dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait . Il réussit tout de même à mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre . Il fit un pas , un deuxième . Mentalement , il compta le nombre de pas comme si cela lui évitait de devenir fou , le simple fait de compter ses pas . La fée était maintenant derrière lui . C'était étrange , aucune larme ne venait . Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne venait . Pourquoi il se contenait , pourquoi ? Il mit encore un pied devant l'autre voulant s'éloigner d'elle . Dans les contes , on disait que les fées étaient porteuses de bonheur . Mais pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il la voyait , ses rêves s'écroulaient ? Les fées apportaient le bonheur , pas le malheur . Un pas . Les fées apportaient le bonheur , pas le malheur . Un autre pas . Finalement , il était déjà devant le pub . Il regarda l'enseigne comme s'il ne la voyait pas . Aucun rire d'enfants . Aucun parfum de fleur enivrant que Raine savait si bien faire . Même aucune fleur . Mais Raine faisait pourtant des miracles avec les fleurs . Elle était une fée avec les fleurs . Il ouvrit la porte . Il croisa le regard de Kyros , celui de Ward . Il resta immobile . Le verdict . Comme un présumé coupable , il attendit le verdict .  
- Raine est morte .  
Une fois de plus , son coeur cessa de battre . D'ailleurs avait-il seulement repris ses pulsations ? Il eut la pensée futile de se dire que cette fois , il ne pourrait pas compter ses pas car il devait se tenir à la porte ouverte du pub pour rester tenir debout .  
- En mettant au monde votre enfant .  
Enfant . On lisait des comptes de fées pour les enfants . Allez , encore cette pensée qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit .  
- Les fées apportent le bonheur , pas le malheur . C'est dans tous les contes pour enfants . .  
Kyros voulut rattraper son ami qui faisait déjà demi-tour , le dos presque courbé comme un vieil homme . Ward lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule . Il lui fit non de la tête .  
Il refit le chemin en sens inverse . Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas comme il le voulait , sa vie ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas refaire sa vie en sens inverse . Pour revenir à cette époque . Où ils étaient tous les trois?. Raine , Ellone et Oncle Laguna . C'était étrange . Il avait l'impression que c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre . Il devait assimilé l'information , supposait-il . Il assimilait tout et ne réagissait pas . C'était à lui que tout cela arrivait . Raine . Morte en accouchant ? Pourtant , il ne pleurait pas . Il ne ressentait plus rien . Oui , c'était cela . Il ne ressentait rien . Les larmes ne venaient même pas . Il se rendit tout de même compte qu'il était revenu à l'endroit où la fée l'avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt . Quelques instants ? Des années plus tôt . Des années suffisamment longues pour briser sa vie . Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin se heurtant à celle qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir .  
- Je suis désolée .  
Il eut un rire méprisant qui acheva d'étonner la jeune fille .  
- Tu l'as dit à Raine aussi que tu étais désolée , je supposes . C'est facile de tuer les gens puis de s'excuser fit-il d'une voix monotone . Même Adel , même Deling sont moins pires que toi pour tuer . Au moins , avec eux , on sait à quoi s'attendre . Mais avec toi , c'est pire . On s'attend au bonheur mais on ne trouve que le malheur acheva-t-il toujours sans verser une larme.  
Un long silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes .  
- Pourtant , reprit Laguna , moi aussi , je suis un monstre . Je n'étais même pas là . J'aurais dû rentrer en même temps qu'Ellone . J'aurais pu la sauver .  
Soudain , un pressentiment l'avertit . Non , tout de même pas jusque là . Tout de même pas . L'enfant ne pouvait être que vivant , n'est-ce pas ?  
- N'est-ce pas ? Fit-il . Il est vivant .  
Une fois de plus , elle baissa les yeux ... Elle se rappelait Raine . Le destin avait pris la vie de cette femme . Il avait pris à Raine la petite Ellone et Laguna . Elle avait eu une grossesse sans les personnes aimées pour l'entourer , dans l'incertitude de savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie . Et elle n'avait même pas pu profiter de l'enfant , de ses retrouvailles . Malgré tout , " c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie " . Cette femme avait une telle grandeur d'âme . Peu de gens avaient bouleversés la fée à ce point . Oui , lorsque le destin lui avait demandé de guider le chemin de Laguna , elle avait su à quoi s'attendre . S'y attendre est une chose . Mais le pire était de le vivre . Et le pire était là , maintenant . Ce n'était pas à elle de dire ça à un père . Ce n'était pas à elle . Cependant , elle était là pour ça . Pour le guider . Elle savait ce que c'était que de ne pas grandir auprès de ses parents . Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. . Normalement , elle ne devait pas dire ce que le destin savait . Elle ne devait même pas regretter ce que le destin décidait car c'était pour le bien de ce monde . Et pourtant , c'était dur .  
- L'enfant , avec Ellone , tu dois les laisser à l'orphelinat de Centra parvint-elle à dire .  
Elle le regarda s'écrouler les yeux fixes . Il était à quatre pattes par terre dans la poussière du chemin . Il pleurait . Enfin . Les larmes venaient enfin sans qu'il s'en rende compte . Ce nouveau coup , c'était insupportable . Il tapa de colère et d'impuissance du poing sur la terre .  
Comment on pouvait demander qu'il fasse ça ? Comment on pouvait ? Comment ? On voulait tout lui prendre . Tout . On lui avait déjà pris Raine alors qu'il avait parcourut la terre pour retrouver Ellone . Alors qu'il croyait avoir tout retrouver , il avait en fait tout perdu . Raine , Ellone et le petit . On lui demandait d'accomplir un crime .D 'abandonner ses enfants . Le destin lui accordait un enfant mais , en échange , il devait l'abandonner . Le destin aurait mieux fait de le tuer lui aussi à la naissance . On ne demande pas à un père d'abandonner sa chair . On demande pas ça . Les fées sont censées apporter le bonheur , pas le malheur  
La jeune fille s'agenouilla à hauteur de Laguna bouleversé , il n'y avait pas d'autres mots . Comme un enfant , elle le berça contre elle , l'entourant de ses deux bras protecteurs , chantonnant une chanson qu'Elmyra lui avait apprise dans les taudis de Midgar . Il se laissa aller au son de cette douce voix mais les larmes venaient toujours . Il se laissa bercer comme on berçait un enfant qui avait peur du noir . Son corps s'arrêtait de trembler . Il se calmait mais les larmes coulaient tout de même en silence . Elle avait un parfum de fleur , elle aussi la fée . C'était étrange , il n'y avait jamais fait attention . Son rêve , vivre en famille . Le rêve de sa grand-mère aussi . Winhill . Il devait donc être dit qu'il ne vivrait jamais à Winhill . Car à chaque fois qu'il y retournait , il ne trouvait que malheur . Il devait donc se faire une raison . Winhill ne serait pas la ville où il réaliserait son rêve d'avoir une famille . Pourtant , pourtant .  
- Ça me rappelle un dicton fit-il d'une voix lointaine que ma grand-mère m'avait peut-être dit : A tout vouloir , la chute n'en est que plus grande . Mais je voulais pas grand chose , moi . Je voulais juste vivre ici à Winhill avec les gens que j'aime . C'était pas beaucoup demander fit-il , tel un enfant pris en faute en regardant la fée .  
- Tu sais Laguna . Moi aussi , à une époque , j'ai du choisir . J'ai dû choisir . Vivre avec l'homme que j'aimais et condamner ma planète ou donner ma vie pour cette planète . J'ai décidé de donner ma vie pour sauver ma planète en laissant derrière moi celui que j'aimais d'amour et tous les autres que j'aimais d'amitié . Puis cet homme s'est marié et moi , je ne suis devenue plus qu'un souvenir . Mais mon monde était en vie . Je sais , c'est dur . On a beau te dire des belles paroles , te jurer que tu iras à la terre promise et que tu ne seras plus seule , c'est tout de même dur de laisser tes amis et avancer jusqu'à l'endroit où on t'impose de t'y rendre , sans un retour possible .  
Laguna sentit une larme douce et amère tomber sur son visage . Elle se mélangeait aux larmes que lui-même versait . Cela brisa quelque chose en lui de voir cette fée pleurer .  
- Laguna , nous n'avons pas le choix . Nous devons nous sacrifier pour d'autres personnes . Tout ce que tu peux faire , c'est accepter ce destin et avoir la satisfaction d'avoir bien rempli ta mission ou alors l'exécuter comme une corvée et ignorer les gens pour lesquels tu te sacrifies . Raine l'a compris . Quand elle a su qu'elle allait mourir , elle a juste dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie car elle venait de retrouver Ellone , son enfant était né et elle avait appris que tu étais en vie à Esthar . Cela lui suffisait , Laguna . Cela lui suffisait . Et toi , un jour , tu diras que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie . Toi aussi , tu le diras . Ce jour-là arriveras , je te le promets . Le plus dur arrive mais le plus beau restera à venir .  
Ses larmes coulaient encore mais il se releva . Il la regarda dans la poussière elle aussi du chemin et une larme perlait encore sur son visage . Et comment devait-il réagir ? Comment Raine aurait réagi ? Soudain , il se rendit compte d'une chose .  
- Dans les contes de fées , nul part il est dit que les fées pleurent .  
- C'est vrai .  
Elle lui sourit et essuya cette larme . Il aurait voulu lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever mais il n'en eut pas la force . A quoi bon tendre la main à un destin qui vous force à commettre le crime d'abandonner ses enfants ?  
- Je ferais ce que je dois faire fit-il la voix lourde . Quant à toi , excuses-moi , j'aimerais te dire pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit . Un jour , je m'excuserai . Mais pas aujourd'hui acheva-t-il . Pas aujourd'hui fit-il en la regardant une dernière fois avant de repartir pour Winhill .

Kyros et Ward emmenèrent un Laguna distant chez la fleuriste qui avait gardé les enfants . Ellone sauta dans les bras de Laguna en le serrant très fort . Il regarda le bébé . Il dormait paisiblement . Une mèche brune indiquait qu'il aurait la même couleur de cheveux que Raine .  
- Un garçon ?  
- Un garçon .  
Il avait les yeux de sa mère , il devait le reconnaître .  
- Son nom ?  
- Il a été baptisé Léonhart . C'était le nom de famille de Raine . Quant à son nom , elle ne lui en avait pas donné . Alors je lui ai donné le nom d'un de mes fils décédé . Squall Léonhart .  
Cet enfant ne portait même pas son nom . Squall Loire . Ça sonnait bizarre de toute façon . Et s'il devait laisser l'enfant , autant qu'il garde le nom de sa mère .  
- Merci pour tout , Madame .  
Ellone fit ses au-revoirs à son ami la fleuriste , lui assurant que tout irait bien maintenant que Oncle Laguna était là . Et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour son petit frère , de lui aussi , elle s'en occuperait .  
Finalement , Laguna qui avait eu l'intention de ne jamais remonter sur le bâtiment estharien arriva à bord avec ce qu'il n'osait pas appeler sa famille . On lui demanda le cap à prendre . Centra , un orphelinat avec un phare . Ward alla s'occuper d'Ellone et on conduisit le petit Squall à la cuisine pour faire chauffer le biberon .  
Restaient Laguna et Kyros .  
- Pourquoi l'orphelinat ? Ne me dis pas que ...  
- Si , fit-il d'une voix lointaine tandis que son regard se perdait sur les côtes de Winhill qui s'éloignait . Paradis perdu .  
- Mais bon sang , on n'a qu'à les emmener à Esthar . On les élèvera tous les deux là-bas. Pourquoi , pourquoi Laguna ? Tu as parcouru le monde entier pour récupérer Ellone . Quant à ton fils , il n'est en rien responsable de la mort de Raine .  
- Pourquoi ? Se répéta-t-il pour lui-même . Pourquoi ? Oui , pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ces enfants ? Pourquoi Raine ? Parce que c'est le destin , Kyros . J'ai envie de demander au commandant de lui dire de changer de direction , de lui dire qu'on va tous à Esthar . Mais le destin ne le veut pas ainsi . Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas . Je sais juste qu'il faut que cela doit être fait .  
Kyros regarda cet homme marcher vers sa cabine pour s'enfermer . Il n'en sortira qu'à l'arrivée pour emmener Squall et Ellone à l'orphelinat . Ellone ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Oncle Laguna . Il allait tout de même pas les laisser . Et Squall ? Non , il pouvait pas .  
- Excuses ton oncle mais il n'a pas eu le courage de vous dire au revoir lui fit une belle dame aux longs cheveux noirs .  
Non , il pouvait pas . Elle courut jusqu'au quai . Trop tard le bateau était parti . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? A cause de Raine ? Tout cela arrivait à cause de Raine ? Parce qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire malgré son pouvoir de remonter le temps .  
Mais Oncle Laguna , je suis trop petite pour changer le temps malgré ce que le drôle de docteur disait . Je suis trop petite . Elle savait même pas ce que c'était que ce pouvoir . Il l'abandonnait car elle avait échoué et qu'elle n'avait pu sauver Raine ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce monde étrange régi par les adultes . Alors soit , elle ferait tout pour contrôler ce pouvoir . Elle ferait tout pour remonter le temps . Elle ferait tout pour changer le temps et pour que Oncle Laguna revienne en même temps qu'elle à Winhill .  
Elle retourna à l'orphelinat . Elle regarda la gouvernante porter Squall . La petite fille le prit de ses bras .  
- C'est mon petit frère , c'est moi qui m'occuperait de lui .  
Ellone passa le restant de la soirée au pied du phare à bercer son petit frère en lui murmurant qu'il n'était pas seul . Sa soeur était là. Et bientôt Laguna viendrait les chercher .  
- A bientôt , Oncle Laguna .

Le restant du voyage , il ne s'en rappelai plus . Il était déjà dans le véhicule estharien en direction du palais présidentiel où il allait prendre officiellement son mandat présidentiel . La foule l'acclamait . Le héros .  
Héros , lâche plutôt .  
Lâche plutôt . Il n'avait même pas le courage de saluer la foule en levant tout simplement la main . Au palais , Geyser avait accouru vers lui . Il avait de nouvelles expériences à faire sur elle . Son pouvoir pouvait changer le monde .  
Son fils aussi alors devait changer ce monde mais en quoi ?  
A quoi bon remonter le temps ? On vivait suffisamment avec le passé ?Au contraire , on devait vivre au présent uniquement , au présent .  
- Laguna , nous n'avons pas le choix . Nous devons nous sacrifier pour d'autres personnes . Tout ce que tu peux faire , c'est accepter ce destin et avoir la satisfaction d'avoir bien rempli ta mission ou alors l'exécuter comme une corvée et ignorer les gens pour lesquels tu te sacrifies . Raine l'a compris . Quand elle a compris qu'elle allait mourir , elle a juste dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie car elle venait de retrouver Ellone , son enfant était né et elle avait appris que tu étais en vie à Esthar . Cela lui suffisait Laguna . Cela lui suffisait . Et toi , un jour , tu diras que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie . Toi aussi , tu le diras . Ce jour-là arriveras , je te le promets . Le plus dur arrive mais le plus beau restera à venir .  
Maintenant , tout ce qu'il lui restait était l'espoir que le plus beau jour de sa vie arriverait et un pays tout entier à remettre debout . Désormais , il se jetterait à fond dans le boulot . Après tout , président , c'était un travail comme un autre .

Laguna regarda l'article sur son écran . Le journal on-line annonçait la mort d'une célèbre chanteuse galbadienne dans un accident . Julia . Ils ne s'étaient même pas revus . Allez , qu'il cesse de ressasser le passé . Ça ne servait à rien . A quoi bon vivre dans le passé . Il fallait aller de l'avant .  
- Lag , tu as une réunion avec le parlement dans cinq minutes .  
Et malgré sa tristesse intérieur , Laguna fit son plus beau sourire au parlement qui sollicitait l'avis du président . Après tout , quatre ans de gouvernement lui avait appris à jouer le masque de la bonne humeur .Seul Kyros et Ward savait ce qu'il y avait derrière ce masque .  
De toute façon , il était trop occupé . Il n'avait plus une seule minute à lui . D'ailleurs , ces précieuses minutes , à qui il les aurait consacrées à part ses deux éternelles ombres Ward et Kyros ?  
Les jours , les mois passaient , les années et toujours le même rythme de vie , le même masque mondain . On parlait de plus en plus d'un système militaire qui s'annonçait prometteur . Il n'en avait cure .  
Un soir , il s'endormit dans son bureau .  
Un petit garçon se chamaillant avec un autre garçon du même âge mais pourtant plus imposant que lui . Une fille les séparant .  
- Espèce de hérisson , viens là que je t'attrapes .  
- Ouin , gouvernante , Seifer m'a encore tiré les cheveux .  
Edéa gronda Seifer , un garçon avec des petites airs de caïd malgré ses quatre ans puis retourna chercher les autres enfants . Ils étaient tous là sauf ... Aller toujours les deux mêmes . Finalement , elle fut soulagé de les trouver dans le phare .  
- Squall , il ne faut pas venir ici , c'est dangereux .  
- Mais Lellone a dit que ...  
La gouvernante soupira . A chaque fois , c'était pareil . Mais Lellone a dit . Pourtant , elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de la fillette de sept ans . Elle se mettait toujours à l'écart avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère et toujours dans des endroits inaccessibles . Elle avait créée une bulle pour son frère et lui qui les coupaient des autres enfants . Malgré tout , derrière son regard d'enfant , Edéa s'inquiétait d'y lire la détermination d'une adulte .  
- Et que faites-vous ?  
- Elle appelle les fées .  
Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce que faisait sa grande soeur . Elle disait qu'elle voulait remonter le passé . C'était qui le passé ? Et pourquoi il ne devait rien dire aux autres enfants?  
C'était leur secret . Le lendemain matin , il vit un bateau emmener Lellone . Ce jour-là , il pleuvait . Elle allait certainement revenir . Lellone ne le laissait jamais tout seul . Il était midi maintenant et toujours pas de Lellone . La nuit , la pluie maintenant . Mais le garçon au T-shirt jaune restait là tout de même , tout seul .  
Tout seul , il était tout seul . Alors soit il s'en sortirait tout seul .

L'éclair perça dans son esprit et il se réveilla dans son bureau . Non , ne pas y penser , ne pas y penser . Il ne fallait plus penser au passé . C'était le passé . C'était le passé . Passer . Fini . Terminer . Ter-mi-n...  
Ces réflexions intérieures furent interrompues par la porte de son bureau qu'un nain poussa avec virulence et Geyser sauta sur le bureau du président avec un compteur à la main sautillant sur place .  
- Z'est incroyable , z'est incroyable . Z'enrgistre des ondes dans l'air comme du temps zoù ze baisait des expériences sur Zellone .  
Laguna se retint d'envoyer tous les dossiers valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour le saisir par le col .  
- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler .  
Il renvoya le docteur chez lui avant de s'écrouler dans le fauteuil présidentiel les deux mains sur chaque accoudoirs . Il fit tourner son fauteuil pour voir la vue de la vitre . La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps . Pourtant , avec la ville d'Esthar illuminée même la nuit , on avait l'impression que la ville ne s'endormait jamais . Tout ça ... Tout ça , c'était presque à lui . La ville , ses gens . Des dictateurs , des sorcières s'étaient entre-tuées pour tenir les rênes de ce pouvoir . La population avait payé pour les ambitions des grands . Et aujourd'hui , c'était à lui tout ça . Mais il n'avait rien demandé . Il n'avait rien voulu et il l'avait . Il devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que c'était tout cela qui lui restait . Squall et Ellone , il était tellement désolé , oui désolé , de vous avoir laisser tomber . Il avait laissé tomber les deux petits mais pas ce pays . Et maintenant , Squall était tout seul .  
Tout les dictateurs s'étaient battus pour conquérir ce pays au prix de la vie des innocents .  
Il s'était battu pour retrouver Ellone au prix de sa vie . Il l'avait laissée .  
Lui aussi avait acquéri ce poste au prix des innocents , deux innocents , Squall et Ellone . Et Squall était tout seul maintenant . Ward et Kyros lui conseillaient de ne plus y penser et d'essayer de rire . Mais avait-il le droit d'essayer d'être heureux alors qu'il avait pris le bonheur de ses enfants ? Avait-il le droit ?

Ellone du haut de ses dix ans regarda l'étrange navire sur lesquels on l'avait amené . La gouvernante lui avait ordonné qu'elle parte immédiatement . Elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir à Squall . Elle n'avait pas le temps lui , répondit-on .  
Le temps , toujours le temps , on n'avait jamais le temps de toute façon . Elle versa une larme en regardant l'orphelinat s'éloigner .Elle essayait en vain de remonter dans la mémoire des gens et dans leur passé . Elle voulait , elle espérait changer le cours du temps pour que Oncle Laguna revienne auprès de Raine en même temps qu'elle . Ainsi , il aurait vu grandir son fils non pas par les souvenirs de ce dernier mais par ses propres yeux .  
Elle s'inquiéta tout de même en sentant une étrange aura arriver à l'orphelinat . Se trompait-elle où quelque chose arrivait-il du futur ?

Il fallait laisser le temps refermer les blessures . Alors à quoi pensait Ellone lorsqu'elle s'entraînait à exercer son pouvoir sur des gens qu'elle connaissait ?  
Et d'autres années défilèrent pour Laguna bercé par les sauts dans les souvenirs de Squall et ses amis . Kyros et Ward aussi furent comptés dans le lot d'Ellone .  
Squall rentrant chez les Seeds de Balamb avec d'autres orphelins et séparé d'autres qui se dirigeaient à Galbadia ou Trabia . Cela le consolait . C'était désormais son seul lien avec les enfants . Il faut laisser le temps refermer les blessures . Il essayait . Il souriait et riait comme autrefois avec ses deux amis aux souvenirs de leur voyage autours du monde . Pourtant , ils avaient définitivement changé . Qui reconnaîtraient en ses trois hommes politiques centrales d'Esthar les trois explorateurs ? Souvenirs de jeunesse . Désormais , les trois hommes étaient rangés .  
Appréciés , efficaces , ils remettaient en jeu leur mandat tous les ans .Et sans surprise , ils étaient réélus tous les ans . Ainsi , les journées se succédaient et les années aussi , identiques . Laguna oubliait . Il vivait le présent , cela lui suffisait . A ses amis , cela suffisait qu'ils soient encore ensemble après toutes ses années . Des souvenirs , il ne restait que des souvenirs ... Et des regrets . Mais il ne s'attardait pas dessus . Il préférait oublié .  
Son seul lien , c'était le saut dans les souvenirs de Squall et ses amis . Mais même là , il ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de faire Ellone . Certes , il était heureux de voir son fils grandir . En contrepartie , cela lui rappelait sa vie , tous ses regrets dont celui de ne pas être revenu auprès de Raine . Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre? Car c'est de toi tout ça . Ellone , il voulait tellement comprendre . Il voulait .  
- Prézident Loibe , Président Loibe , il faut retrouver Zellone . Z'enregistre une détoration temporelle .  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Agir sur le temps .  
- Zous ne comprebez pas . Quelque zose en a après Ellone . Bais je pense pouvoir la localiser . Zil baut la retrouber .

- Mademoiselle , nous allons bientôt accoster .  
La jeune fille en chemisier bleu clair comme la mer remonta son châle vert sur les épaules . Elle rendit son sourire au Seed blanc . Elle connaissait désormais chaque planche de leur navire , chaque petit détail , l'odeur de l'embruns sur la coque . Elle soupira . 10 ans à passer sur ce navire . Maintenant , on la dirigeait à la BGU comme elle le leur avait demandé . Elle reverrait Squall , pour de vrai cette fois . Elle voulait revoir ce visage familier ainsi que les autres . Une dernière fois avant que tout arrive et bouleverse tout . C'était un étrange besoin en elle . Ellone avait justifié sa démarche auprès des Seeds blancs en leur affirmant qu'elle devait vérifier sur place si tout correspondait à ce que son pouvoir lui avait permis d'observer ... Avant la dernière bataille . La menace du futur qu'elle avait ressenti 10 ans plutôt était désormais bien prête pour la bataille . Et elle se devait de remercier Mr Kramer pour tout ce qu'il avait pour elle , jusqu'à mettre à sa disposition ce navire , autre branche des Seeds , affrété uniquement dans le but de la protéger .  
Elle soupira . Oncle Laguna . Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à faire voyager lui et ses amis dans la mémoire de Squall et des autres orphelins ? Avec ses yeux d'adulte , elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie qui s'est ouverte pour leur famille le jour de la mort de Raine . Pourtant , elle aurait tellement voulu changer le passé d'Oncle Laguna pour qu'il revienne avec elle le jour de la naissance de Squall .  
Mais maintenant , elle allait tenter le processus inverse . Faire remonter Squall dans la mémoire de son père . Cela permettrait peut-être à Squall de s'ouvrir au monde et de comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul . Et qui sait ? Avec un nouveau regard sur les événements , elle pourrait peut-être bien réussir à changer le cours du passé . De toute façon , elle n'avait plus rien à perdre .  
Quand les Seeds blancs arrivèrent à la BGU , elle entendit les rumeurs comme quoi Seifer s'était battu avec Léonhart , blessé . Elle alla à l'infirmerie . Il avait un bandage autours de la tête . Il se réveilla .  
- Squall , cela faisait longtemps , murmura-t-elle .

Quelques jours plus tard , une silhouette en robe rose regarda l'émission télé diffusée en onde hertzienne pour la première fois depuis 18 ans . Winzer Deling toujours vivant annonçant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle ambassadrice . Alors ça y est : Le temps devient présent . Quand le passé rejoint le présent et quand le futur rejoint le présent , tout se mélange . Tout arrive et tout repart . La jeune fille en rose , au milieu de la foule , regarda l'émission et les militaires applaudirent . Soudain , l'image se brouilla et on ne distingua que la silhouette de Seifer .  
Au même moment , Kyros et Ward arrivaient dans le bureau de Laguna et rien qu'à leur yeux , le président compris .  
- Deling en direct ! L'idiot .  
Le regard de Laguna se perdit sur la ville . Toutes les décisions qu'il prenait concernant les enfants influencerait l'avenir . Et il avait de plus en plus l'impression que cet avenir se rapprochait et qu'il allait devenir présent .

Du temps , le danger viendra .  
Funeste sera leur avenir .  
Funeste , est le devenir  
De cet homme qui se sacrifiera

Dans l'ombre des élus , il restera .  
Guerrier à l'âme pure  
Protèges ce qui sera ton futur .  
La vie , de toi dépendra .

Désormais , la fée allait savoir si tout les sacrifices de Laguna avaient servi à quelque chose .

- Zil faut que vous m'autorisiez à bancer les reserses . Zous m'entenbez ?  
Retrouver Ellone . Pour son propre bien . Mais alors pourquoi ne pas aller aussi chercher Squall . Laguna passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir quelques instants . Bon sang , il ne savait pas quoi faire .  
Objectivement , sa fonction de président lui conseillait d'aller chercher Ellone car le vieil ennemi d'Esthar se réveillait et la menace semblait venir de là-bas . Il valait donc mieux prévenir que guérir et la ramener ici .  
Mais subjectivement , l'homme qui avait abandonné ses enfants se refusait à cet affrontement entre l'abandonnée et l'abandonnant . Et d'ailleurs , s'il allait chercher un enfant , pourquoi n'irait-il pas chercher également Squall ? C'est vrai après tout , pourquoi privilégier un seul ? Oui , mais Squall était désormais de taille à se défendre et n'était pas l'enjeu de tout cela .  
Il soupira . Il hésitait à donner l'ordre d'aller chercher Ellone .  
En plus , il y avait plus grave . La station spatiale leur avait dit que l'émission sur onde hertzienne avait perturbé leur appareil et sans le système de secours qui avait pris le relais , Adel serait déjà réveillée . Bon sang , la situation était grave . Il fallait avant tout mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels . Il hésitait , il hésitait .  
Car un horrible doute l'habitait . Le destin avait voulu qu'il n'intervienne pas dans la vie de ses enfants . Alors , s'il trouvait Ellone , n'était-ce pas une façon de la condamner ?  
- Lag , il faut que tu prennes une décision . Tout le monde a donné son avis .  
Quand Kyros vit le siège de son ami effectuer un demi-tour pour de nouveau les affronter , il lut dans son regard que Laguna avait une idée derrière la tête .  
- Sortez tous , je vous donne ma réponse dans dix minutes . Il me reste quelqu'un à qui je dois demander l'avis .  
Il regarda ses conseillers sortir un à un . Pourquoi avait-il pensé à la fée ? Parce que à chaque fois qu'il avait à prendre une décision , elle avait toujours été là pour l'orienter sur la voie . Et puis, même si elle était porteuse des destins , par réflexe peut-être , parce le doute l'envahissait , il voulait avoir son avis . Idiot . Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis 17 ans . En plus , elle ne devait même plus être là pour le guider puisqu'il avait rempli ce qu'on voulait de lui , fit-il avec un pincement au coeur . Les enfants .  
- Tu me fais du mal , Laguna . Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné , fit une voix dans son dos tandis qu'une faible lueur verte avait parcouru la pièce .  
Il ferma les yeux , les souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre affluant dans sa mémoire . Enfin , il osa se retourner .  
- Alors , Laguna sourit-elle , que puis-je faire pour ton service ?  
Il la regarda . C'était étrange . La dernière fois , elle avait pleuré avec lui . Et là , son côté malicieux revenait .  
- Eh bien , bredouilla-t-il sentant perdre son assurance de président , tu dois être au courant . A ton avis , j'ai raison d'aller chercher Ellone ?  
- Laguna , sourit-elle , 17 ans de séparation comme punition de sauver ce monde , ne crois-tu pas que c'est chèrement payer ? Tu l'as ta réponse , tu l'avais même avant que tu ne m'appelles .  
- Oui , soupira-t-il en baissant le regard mais la vie m'a tellement joué de tour que j'ai appris à me méfier , fit-il le regard perdu devant lui .  
Il attendit une réponse mais le silence lui répondit . Alors il leva les yeux . Elle était déjà partie. Enfin , elle avait eu le mérité de lui ôter certains doutes , sourit-il . Soudain , il se rappela . Il ne s'était même pas excuser . Il appela tous ses conseillers .  
- Retrouver Ellone . Elle doit être sur un navire . Parcourer toutes les mers et océans s'il le faut mais dénichez-le .  
"Et que dis-ton instinct , que le futur se fait proche ? Alors il est normal que le passé te rappelle ? "  
Laguna pria pour que son instinct ait gardé son efficacité même 17 ans après avoir abandonné sa vie aventureuse .

- Ellone ?  
La jeune fille se retourna . Squall était là . Petit frère . Pourquoi ne la reconnaissait-il pas ? Cela s'était passé quelque jours auparavant lorsque les Seeds blancs étaient venus la chercher de nouveau .  
Il avait oublié sa grande soeur et celui lui avait fait mal . Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle l'avait laissé tout seul à l'orphelinat . Pourquoi il l'avait oubliée ? Ironie du sort , elle avait le pouvoir de faire voyager les gens dans leur mémoire . Mais ce n'était pas à elle de forcer sa mémoire . C'était à lui de faire l'effort de se souvenir . C'étaient aux gens de décider s'ils voulaient regarder en arrière . Elle l'avait compris ... Trop tardivement . Mais cela avait été si tentant d'essayer de changer le cours du temps . Mais on ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était arrivé . C'était le destin qui décidait pour eux . Elle ne pouvait faire voyager les gens dans leur mémoire sans qu'ils ne le veuillent . Mais même là , il faillait qu'ils soient prêt à accepter leur passé . Tous les gens commettent des erreurs dans leur vie . Mais il faut les admettre car sinon, on fuit tout le restant de sa vie .  
- Mademoiselle , allez vous reposer .  
Elle sourit au chef des Seeds soucieux de sa santé . Elle aussi , elle fuyait . Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle regarda les gens autours d'elle . Il y a des enfants à bord qu'ils avaient recueillis car ils étaient abandonné . On n'avait pas voulu les laisser à un sort incertain , tout comme ces deux résistants , Watts et Zone . Tout ces malheurs à cause , tout ces gens les enduraient e à cause d'elle .  
- Chef , à bâbord , navire galbadien en vue .  
Les têtes se levèrent au cri d'alerte et tout le monde se regarda . Mais les moteurs n'étaient pas encore réparés . Même dans l'amas d'îles de Centra , ils avaient été repérés . Ellone vit l'un des enfants trembler . C'était fini .

Laguna lut le dernier rapport des recherches . D'après les galbadiens , Ellone était passée à Horizon après des semaines et des semaines de recherche Depuis aucune trace . Cela l'inquiétait encore plus car dernièrement , il n'avait effectué aucun voyage dans le passé de Squall et ses amis . Le silence complet .  
Il sentit le regard compatissant de Ward . Pas de nouvelles , bonne nouvelle . Il aurait voulu avoir l'optimisme de son ami . Mais c'était plus fort que lui . La vie lui avait tellement joué de tour . En plus , il devait aller sur la station orbitale pour le contrôle annuel qui était devenu une tradition estharienne . Cette fois , il ne pourrait pas y déroger car quelques semaines auparavant , ils avaient frisé la catastrophe à cause de cette stupide émission de Deling diffusée sur les ondes hertziennes .  
- Mr le président , vous devez y aller .  
- Ça va , ça va , grommela-t-il .  
Heureusement que Kyros et Ward étaient là pour superviser les recherches . Il embarqua et se réveilla dans l'espace . Cela le fit sourire . Dans sa jeunesse , il n'aurait même pas imaginer voyager jusque dans l'espace . Il avait fait le tour de la planète et maintenant , il voyageait au-delà de la planète .  
- Mr Loire , toujours ponctuel comme tous les ans . La vérification aura un jour ou deux de retard cette année à cause de l'agitation inhabituelle des monstres sur la lune .  
Il soupira . Le destin s'acharnait donc encore contre lui. Il n'avait pas mieux à faire en ce moment . Enfin , maintenant qu'il était là .  
- Mr Loire , communication prioritaire depuis Esthar .  
- Lag , devines un peu .  
Le président d'Esthar ignora la tête que faisait les ingénieurs devant tant de familiarité sur une ligne de communication secrète , attentif à ce qu'avait à dire son ami qui en avait oublié son rang .  
- Ellone va arriver par la prochaine navette .  
Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux . Il y a des phrases qui bouleversent ainsi . Les ingénieurs regardèrent leur président laisser échapper ces larmes . Après tout , Laguna lui aussi était un homme avec ses sentiments avant d'être président .  
Les ingénieurs se regardèrent . Ellone . Ce nom ne leur était pas inconnu .  
Il la revit petite mettre de la confiture dans ses chaussures puis dans celles de Kyros.  
- Mais bien sûr , fit le plus ancien . C'est la nièce du président qui avait prononcé un discours le jour de la libération d'Esthar . Je me rappelle encore la tête des gens quand une fillette de quatre ans à peine avait parlé devant toute la population estharienne .  
C'est le meilleur tonton qu'on puisse rêver car j'ai toujours su qu'il viendrait me chercher .  
Il s'en souvenait encore . C'était donc un cadeau que le destin lui accorde un ou deux jours dans son programme présidentiel surchargé .  
Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer les sentiments de Laguna , encore plus lorsque toute la base se mit à applaudir en comprenant que c'était des retrouvailles que le président attendait depuis 17 ans . Il s'éclipsa dans la chambre qu'on lui avait mis à disposition, ayant besoin de s'isoler . Ellone , comment allait-elle réagir ? Après tout , il l'avait abandonnée avec Squall sur cette île . Il avait espérer ce moment au fond de lui mais il se sentait ... Comme un traître vis-à-vis de Squall le solitaire .  
Quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte le tira de sa rêverie .  
- J'ai dit qu'on me laisse seul .  
- C'est valable pour moi ?  
Il regarda la silhouette en jupe blanche et avec un chemisier bleu clair .  
Elle regarda cet homme habillé comme un touriste .  
Magnifique , c'était les seuls mots . Elle était magnifique .  
Fidèle à ses souvenirs à part quelques petites rides .  
La petite peste qu'il aimait était devenue une vraie dame .  
Le président estharien restait bien Oncle Laguna .  
Il y a des moments qu'on espère toute une vie . Et quand ils arrivent , on croit que c'est encore un rêve . Et quand on découvre que c'est la réalité , on ne sait plus comment réagir . C'était valable pour les deux .  
Combien de fois Laguna pourtant habitué des discours avait cherché les mots qu'il prononcerait ?  
Elle se rappela le petit discours mental qu'elle avait préparé .  
L'une avait grandi , l'autre avait vieilli mais les mots étaient les mêmes .  
- Je m'excuse firent-ils d'une même voix contrite .  
Puis chacun se regarda attentant la réaction de l'autre .  
- Je m'excuse pour t'avoir laissée à l'orphelinat parvint à dire Laguna en la regardant droit dans les yeux . Et toi , tu n'as pas à t'excuser fit-il d'une voix contenue  
- Si , je m'excuse pour t'avoir fait voyager dans la mémoire de Squall et de nos autres amis . Je voulais changer le cours du temps et te faire comprendre qu'il fallait que tu reviennes en même temps que moi à Winhill . Cela t'a fait souffrir encore plus . Mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'on ne peut changer le temps et qu'on doit l'accepter tel quel . Et je crois que ... C'est valable pour nous deux .fit-elle en serrant son oncle dans ses bras . Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir revenir sur des erreurs . Ce qui est fait est fait . On ne peut revenir en arrière . Il faut vivre avec , Oncle Laguna . Raine ne reviendra pas , je le sais aujourd'hui . Mais elle serait heureuse de savoir que nous formons à nouveau une famille . Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé . Oncle Laguna . Certes , il ne faut pas l'oublier non plus . Mais il faut profiter des moments de bonheur que l'on nous offre . Et rattraper le temps perdu .  
- Alors celui-là , je vais en profiter fit-il en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras comme quand elle était petite .  
Mais il dût vite la lâcher . C'était plus facile de faire ça quand elle était plus petite . Et ils rirent ensemble .  
Quelques heures plus tard , Laguna effectua ce pour quoi il était venu : vérifier qu'Adel était toujours bien endormi . Il revêtit un scaphandre et alla dans l'espace . C'était étrange . A chaque fois , cela le surprenait que les étoiles n'avaient pas d'éclat et cela donnait une étrange tristesse au paysage . Il atterrit sur la surface où Adel dormait depuis 18 ans . Celui fit étrange de revoir son vieil ennemi . Sa plus belle vengeance pensa-t-il . Retrouver Ellone là où celui qui les avait séparés sommeillait . Soudain , il jeta un coup d'oeil à la base . Une silhouette avait interpellé son attention . Non , ça ne pouvait pas être possible . Ça ne pouvait pas être Squall . Il remit toute son attention sur la procédure à effectuer . Ça y est . Mission accompli . Mais il ne pouvait pas encore enlever cette boite de conserve . Il effectua le plus vite possible sa corvée impatient de retrouver sa nièce .  
- Alerte , alerte .  
Tous de suite , deux personnes encadrèrent le président . Mais bon sang , que se passait-il encore ?  
- Nous devons évacuer la base . Vous devez vous rendre au module de contrôle .  
- Non , attendez , ma nièce .  
Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Ellone . Mais bon sang , quand est-ce qu'il cesserait de se sentir impuissant face au destin ? Il essaya de se débattre contre ses deux garde du corps . En plus , le fait d'être dans un scaphandre ne facilitait pas la tâche . Mais au corps à corps , il était obligé d'admettre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids . Pourtant , il s'élança entre les gardes mais il eurent tôt fait de le plaquer au sol .  
Non , il ne laisserait pas Ellone ici . Vous entendez ? Ellone . Soudain , la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit . Et à travers les visières des casques , il crût que son coeur allait cesser de se battre . La base pouvait exploser autours de lui . Seul lui importait ce visage . Et surtout , ces yeux . Les mêmes que ceux de Raine . On le souleva pour l'emmener vers les modules . Il regarda la silhouette qu'il avait toujours voulu rencontrer en face à face . Il voulait lui hurler qu'il était son père , qu'il s'excusait . Mais on l'éloignait pour le mettre en sécurité .  
- Mets Ellone en sécurité , réussit-il enfin à dire .  
Et on l'emporta en sécurité . Sa sécurité . C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il l'importait . Le module était sur le point de décoller . Il sentait le métal vibrer au rythme de son propre coeur , inquiet sur le sort des enfants . Mais bon sang , on ne disait pas les femmes et les enfants d'abord . Non , on préférait sauver le président . Il se maudit dix fois d'être président . Dix fois , non vingt , trente fois mais qu'on fasse demi-tour . Les enfants .  
- Ce sont des Seeds monsieur , ils s'occuperont d'Ellone .  
Sur un écran de contrôle , il vit la base exploser , cette base où le destin avait décidé que sa famille serait réunie . Les retrouvailles tants craintes et espérées . Il avait tout envisagé . Qu'on se jette dans ses bras trop heureux du bonheur de se retrouver . Ou alors l'indifférence par la découverte d'avoir un père . L'explosion de colère d'apprendre que l'on a été abandonné par sa seule famille . Mais pas cette explosion alors que Squall et Ellone étaient derrière lui . Une fois de plus , il avait laissé les enfants derrière lui .  
Quand est-ce qu'on finirait de le harceler ? Quand ? Quand ?  
Le module décolla et Laguna s'évanouit .  
Il avait mal à la tête . Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi . Il s'était cogné ? A l'atterrissage ?  
- Squall . Ellone .  
Le docteur sursauta devant le brusque réveil du président . Décidément , une résistance à toute épreuve . Ward et Kyros lui firent signe de prendre congé .  
- Lag , on s'inquiétait . On n'attendait que ton réveil pour agir . Concernant Ellone , elle est dans le lunatic Pandora avec les galbadiens . Quant à ton fils , il se porte très bien puisqu'il a réussi à récupérer l'une des Hydres , à la nettoyer des monstres qui l'habitaient et à aller forcer la mausolée pour chercher sa petite amie avec d'autres Seeds . Ils sont doués d'ailleurs puisqu'ils ont réussi aussi à repousser les monstres de la ville d'Esthar .  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il faut agir .  
-Et z'ai un blan , déclara Geyser qui rentrait sans frapper dans la chambre présidentielle.  
- Mais il faudra compter sur les Seeds .  
On expliqua rapidement la situation à Laguna . Il les regarda attendant son consentement et sans hésitation , il acquiesça . Il comprenait maintenant . C'était à Squall et ses amis d'exécuter le plan . C'était eux les élus du destin dont ce mystérieux poème parlait . Bon sang , cette fois , tout était clair . On lui avait demandé d'abandonner Ellone et Squall pour qu'ils rencontrent les Kramers . Cela les avait motivés à construire les Gardens , dernier espoir contre la menace du futur . Squall .  
Cette fois , sa décision fut prise .  
Une fois que toute cette histoire de compression temporelle serait réglé , il avouerait tout à Squall . Il ne craignait plus le face à face puisqu'il avait eu lieu . Au contraire . C'était étrange , le fait de savoir que tout allait bientôt se finir lui avait rendu son optimisme naturel . Il s'était retrouvé , il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar fait de remords et de regret . Maintenant , il savait que tous les sacrifices , les abandons , Raine , les séparations , c'était pour créer ce héros , Squall Léonhart , son fils . Bientôt Ellone serait là . Squall allait à sa rescousse . Oui , tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux puisque désormais , il prenait l'affaire en main. Pour une fois , plus personne ne fuyait le passé . Ellone les attendait . Lorsque les Seeds arrivèrent , Laguna dût se mordre la langue pour dire à Squall qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère . Mais maintenant , il n'était plus à quelques heures près et il préférait que son fils aille au combat l'esprit clair . Tout allait finir bientôt . Tous ensemble , une famille . Une fois , l'hydre décollée , il ne pût s'empêcher de dire à Squall :  
- On se reparlera quand tout cela sera fini . J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire . Mais je comprendrais si tu refuses d'écouter .  
Et Kyros se permit de traduire le regard de Ward :  
- Coup de bol que tu ressembles pas à ton père .  
Lag firent signe de la main à Kyros et Ward pour qu'ils se taisent et les deux amis rirent . Quant aux Seeds , ils se demandaient si les trois n'étaient pas atteints de sénilité précoce .  
Tout était dit , tout était fait . Oui , le passé avait rejoint le présent et Laguna était libéré de ce fardeau de remords . Maintenant , c'était à eux de construire l'avenir . De toute façon , il avait pleine confiance en son fils . Sinon , pourquoi le destin lui aurait fait enduré tout ça ? Et ce nom de cette fille que Squall ne quittait pas des yeux : Rinoa Heartilly comme Julia Heartilly . La fée ne lui avait jamais menti . Elle l'avait toujours conduit sur la bonne route . Julia n'était pas pour elle . Mais Raine avait été bien pour lui .  
Bien sûr , cela serait difficile de se faire pardonner par Squall . Enfant , la séparation avec Ellone l'avait déjà beaucoup marqué . Mais en plus , il était à l'origine de tout cela . Oui , ça allait être difficile de rattraper le temps perdu . C'était étrange , il voyait le visage tendu de certains Seeds avant la bataille . Et oui , c'était à eux cette fois de se battre . Lui , il avait donné. Maintenant , que les élus rentrent en scène . Comme la fée l'avait toujours su .  
Libéré , oui , il était libéré de ce destin trop lourd . Désormais , les décisions qu'il prendrait n'influenceraient que sur sa vie . Il avait retrouver son insouciance de jeunesse avant qu'il ne rencontre Raine et Ellone s'inquiétant toujours du lendemain . Il se sentait , heureux , simplement heureux . Tous ses sacrifices , tout cela , ça n'avait pas été en vain . Non , cela n'avait pas été en vain .

Du temps , le danger viendra .  
Funeste sera leur avenir .  
Funeste , est le devenir  
De cet homme qui se sacrifiera

Dans l'ombre des élus , il restera .  
Guerrier à l'âme pure  
Protèges ce qui sera ton futur .  
La vie , de toi dépendra .

Prophétie des Cétras .

Ainsi , alors que les villes du monde entier s'inquiétaient d'être isolées les une des autres par des murs invisibles ,que les aiguilles des horloges ne bougeaient plus , Laguna rattrapait le temps perdu puisqu'Ellone était à ses côtés . De plus , une prophétie par définition devait se réaliser et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla au milieu d'un champs de fleur . Il sourit , un sourire de pur bonheur , libéré de tout , enfin de presque tout . Il avait une dernière chose à faire. Une dernière . Et il pourrait désormais vivre son destin comme n'importe quel humain .


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue :

Les mains dans les poches , Laguna regardait en souriant la tombe en face de lui . Raine Léonhart . La dernière fois qu'il avait été à Winhill , sa mort l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il n'avait pas voulu se recueillir sur la tombe . En fait , la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu , c'était ... Hé , ce détour par Winhill à cause d'une ligne oubliée sur le télégramme , cette fameuse nuit où Squall avait été conçu . Il se rappelait les adieux du lendemain . Adieux , cela n'aurait dû qu'être un simple au revoir . Chacun se serrant l'un contre l'autre . Au fond , ils avaient peut-être bien deviné que cela était bien un adieu . C'était ce jour-là que chacun avait fait les adieux à l'autre .  
Tant de vies , de combats qui s'achevaient enfin et tout le temps maintenant à rattraper .  
En paix , il était en paix . Raine n'était pas morte pour rien . Elle serait si fière de voir leur fils . Et Ellone une magnifique jeune femme .  
- Raine , je peux le dire maintenant , c 'est le plus beau jour de ma vie .  
Tous ses sacrifices n'ont pas été en vain . Désormais , il mènerait sa vie sans rendre de compte au destin . Enfin , peut-être un peu .  
- Quant à toi , excuses-moi , pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit . Je te le dit avec des années de retard mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais . Comme il vaut mieux que le bonheur vienne tard que jamais .  
- On reconnaît enfin mes mérites sourit une lueur verte à côté de lui alors qu'il se tenait encore devant la tombe .  
Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir quelques instants après la silhouette désormais habituelle .  
- Bon , reconnut-il , c'est vrai que je t'ai accusé de tous mes maux . Mais reconnais que j'en avais le droit . Pourtant , je dois reconnaître que tu ne m'as jamais menti . Et j'ai compris lorsque tu disais qu'un jour , j'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir rempli mon devoir . Enfin , pardon et merci pour tout .  
- Je peux te le dire maintenant , Laguna . J'ai vraiment été heureuse de remplir cette mission . Pas du point de vue que j'ai pris plaisir à te voir souffrir , mais de la façon dont tu surmontais tout ça . Même quand tu n'y croyais plus , tu avançais tout de même encore . Et Raine , elle a trouvé le bonheur là où moi-même je m'attristais sur ce que je devais faire . Laguna , tu es si ... Honorable . Les gens se souviendront plus de ton fils et de ses amis comme les héros de cette bataille . Mais je peux te persuader que les vrais héros , ce sont toi et Raine .  
Laguna eut une vague lueur amusée dans les yeux . C'était étrange comme il se sentait rajeunir, il avait retrouvé son insouciance d'antan . Bon , c'est vrai , maintenant , il avait quelques rides. Mais l'âge est dans la tête . Puis il revint au visage de la fée . Pas une seul ride . Toujours le même visage depuis leur première rencontre où elle n'avait même pas voulu dire qui elle était .  
- Au fait , tu t'appelles comment ?  
Elle eut un sourire lointain tandis que son regard s'attardait sur les champs fleuris de Winhill .  
- On m'appelait Aéris .  
Aéris , murmura-t-il pour lui-même . Un nom étrange , c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux verts .  
- C'est notre dernière rencontre . Je voulais te dire au revoir .  
Ils se regardèrent . Ils avaient tellement partagé , tellement de mauvais moments .  
- J'ai été fier de pouvoir de te compter dans mes amis .  
- Au fait , sourit-elle , regardes derrière toi .  
Il regarda . Il vit d'abord ses deux éternels ombre , Kyros et Ward . Ellone lui faisait signe de la main et il le lui rendit . Et cette main s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière juste à côté d'Ellone . Elle aussi lui faisait un au revoir de la main . D'ailleurs la fée se dirigeait déjà vers cette silhouette qui le regardait . Elle avait l'air heureuse . Raine . Elle aussi était en paix et elle l'avait trouvée bien avant lui .  
Il regarda Aéris et Raine disparaître petit à petit juste à côté d'Ellone qui ne se rendait compte de rien . Il vit les lèvres de Raine bouger .  
- Je t'aime .  
- Moi aussi , je t'aime .  
Elle disparurent . Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la tombe avant de marcher d'un pas léger vers ses amis et Ellone . Tout était dit , tout était fait . Il savait maintenant qu'il fallait ne pas oublier. Le passé est important pour comprendre le présent et l'avenir . Le passé de Laguna était important pour comprendre sa guerre dans l'ombre contre le destin .  
Et pourtant , cette fois , il était bien libre de son destin .


End file.
